DESTINO
by Tomarisun
Summary: Después de todo lo que han pasado juntos, Clark Kent decíde darle a Lana una segunda oportunidad...el futuro de Kal-el está a punto de desaparecer... CLOIS
1. CRUZADA

MI SEGUNDO Fic de SV!!…hope you like it!! Saben que ningún personaje de SV me pertenece así que no me demanden… Este es un fic medio AU, pero no muy alejado de la trama esencial de Smallville. Luisa necesita cambiar el presente, para asegurar su futuro…

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

** CRUZADA **

_Es algo tarde ya, y yo sigo manejando, aunque realmente no sé hacia a dónde tengo que ir…solo sé que Chloe mencionó en aquel video a un tal Clark Kent…el tipo al otro lado de la línea telefónica está destrozando mis nervios con su ineptitud…_

- K-E-N-T…Kent…es una granja…¿me oye…?- _el tipo me responde positivamente, pero no siento que me dé alguna pista que me ayude a dar con él…_

- ¿tiene las direcciones?- _este tipo no encuentra la dirección, y en lugar de servirme de algo, me dice que me comunicará con otra persona…rayos!_

- hmm, hmm…escuche…el último súper-genio que estuvo en la línea me dijo que tomara la carretera 31, ahora estoy completamente perdida!...- _el tipo me pregunta si hay algún rasgo o seña que me ayuden a identificar el lugar donde me encuentro…_

- veo…un millón de tallos de maíz…ayy!- _un rayo corta la señal de mi celular y de paso me deja casi sorda…_ - esto es un horror…- _mi mirada se distrae por unos momentos hacia el cigarro que está tan cerca de mi…no puedo permitir que la situación se salga de control, así que NO voy a volver a fumar…aunque realmente mi fuerza de voluntad está flaqueando justo ahora…_

- si te lo fumas, vas a pasar el resto de la noche odiándote…¿me oyes…?- _sostengo el cigarro entre los dedos, y mejor dirijo mi mano hacia mi bolso en busca de un 'sustituto de nicotina'_…_¡un rayo cayó a la mitad de la carretera y casi me mata! Me desvié entre los campos de maíz...vaya suerte la mía...mi camioneta se queda en medio de unos maizales...otro rayo vuelve a caer frente a mi, y segundos después una especie de campo se impacta contra la camioneta...empiezo a pensar que en este pueblo suceden cosas raras…_hay una persona tirada exactamente en el lugar donde impactó el rayo…

- ay, dios mío…- _exclamo para darme algo de valor y acercarme para ayudarlo. Es un hombre...se levanta como si nada, y mira hacia todos lados bastante confundido._

- ¿Estás bien…?¿cómo te llamas…?-

- no lo sé…- _increíble...acaba de responderme, y eso es prácticamente imposible porque si estoy en lo correcto…le acaba de caer un rayo…eso, y además…está…desnudo…_

- necesito llevarte a un hospital…-

- estoy bien…-

- acaba de caerte un rayo…estás desnudo, y ni siquiera sabes como te llamas…tienes una definición poco clara de lo que es estar bien…- _wow!...el hombre se voltea y queda frente a mi…está TOTALMENTE desnudo…_

- ahh…ve para arriba…- _si, ok, ok…no pude controlarme y le di un pequeño vistazo…¡pero quién no lo haría con semejante vista!_

- t-tengo una frazada en la camioneta…n-no te muevas…ahora vengo…- _él me mira algo confuso…_

- espera…¿quién eres…?-

- Luisa…Luisa Lane…-

_Consigo meterlo (ya algo tapado con la frazada roja) al auto…en todo el camino no me quita la mirada de encima, a excepción de unas cuantas veces que mira hacia la carretera, luego al cielo, y vuelve su mirada hacia mi...YO, Luisa Lane tengo que confesar que por primera vez la mirada de un hombre está consiguiendo ponerme nerviosa…llegamos al pequeño hospital de este pueblo, y a pesar de que trato de escabullirme, uno de los enfermeros en la recepción me dice que tengo que hacerme responsable de él...arqueo una ceja, porque a este sujeto amnésico parece gustarle la falta de ropa...acaba de tirar la frazada y está al final del pasillo contemplando una figura de madera…vuelvo a remarcar 'TOTALMENTE' desnudo...le dan ropa y nos mandan a una sala de exámenes médicos…Ese instante en aquellos maizales fue la primera vez que Clark Kent y yo nos vimos…_

Luisa se sentó cómodamente en su silla reclinable dentro de su nuevo y recién amueblado despacho, en uno de los pisos principales del diario EL PLANETA…la vista era magnifica…¿quién se iba a imaginar que Luisa Lane fuera a llegar tan lejos? Perry White se acercó a su oficina y le dio una sincera felicitación…Luisa solo le dio las gracias y devolvió la vista hacia los lejanos rascacielos en los límites de Metrópolis. Suspiró contenta, pero la realidad era otra…_se sentía más incompleta que nunca…a pesar de tenerlo todo en apariencia…no lo tenía...irónico…_

- eres mi modelo a seguir, Lane…- entró un Jimmy sonriente y le dio un abrazo a Luisa, quien solo sonrió tímidamente…_Jimmy lo había intentado todo para hacerlos pareja, pero…no podía luchar contra lo inevitable…contra Lana Lang...es verdad...4 años sin verlo..._

- tan adulador como siempre, Olsen…- Jimmy se encogió de hombros y tomó su cámara que estaba sobre el escritorio…

- solo venía a decirte que te prepares…parece que tenemos una grande…- Luisa entendió que se refería a una historia.

- Jenny Blake podría cubrirme esta vez…- Luisa bromeó y Jimmy rodó los ojos.

- nadie como tú para hacer el trabajo 'sucio', Lane…- ella le sonrió y tomó su saco y su bolsa. Jimmy le dio un folder amarillo con la información del caso que iban a cubrir.

- bien…Metrópolis…avistamientos de hmmm…marcas en los…- Luisa leía a medias el parte informativo que Jimmy había preparado para ella, mientras caminaban por la calle. Se detuvo cuando leyó 'Oliver Queen' entre todo el párrafo.

- ¿qué tiene que ver Oliver con esto, Jimmy…?- Jimmy se detuvo y señaló el departamento de Queen bajo la torre del reloj. Luisa miró hacia el punto que Jimmy había señalado…_Oliver Queen ya no vivía en Metrópolis..._

- encontraron una marca extraña en el suelo de la terraza de ese edificio…- Luisa enarcó una ceja y releyó una vez más el reporte…

- ¿y eso es una noticia relevante…?-

- si…el lugar está deshabitado y no es humanamente posible hacer una marca de ese tamaño ni de ese tipo en el suelo…- aparentemente Jimmy ya había estado presente en la escena.

- explícate, Olsen…porque parece que has hecho tu propia investigación…-

- la marca parece estar dentro del bloque de cemento…como si la hubieran grabado desde dentro…- Luisa se despertó ante la afirmación…parecía una nota interesante…

Entraron al edificio con sus identificaciones pertinentes…ya en la terraza, Jimmy se dedicó a tomarle fotos a la extraña marca, mientras Luisa caminaba en círculos pensando de qué manera podría haber sido posible que se lograra un símbolo con tal grado de perfección como ese…Jimmy le dijo a Luisa que iría por pilas para su cámara…Luisa asintió mientras miraba a Jimmy entrar al departamento, y se arrodilló hasta quedar cerca de la marca…la tocó y en instantes un ardor similar al de una quemadura en su espalda baja la hizo gritar, acto seguido una luz brillante la envolvió.

Despertó con ese ardor en la espalda y el frío congelando cada parte de su cuerpo…estaba en un lugar desconocido…había mucha nieve y eso le hizo darse cuenta que ya no estaba en Metrópolis…caminó sin rumbo por quién sabe cuantas horas, hasta que dio con una extraña fortificación de hielo…un campo de energía pareció rodearla para protegerla cuando sintió que el frio la dejaría inconsciente…el lugar era hermoso…_como aquella vez en que el avión en el que viajaban ella y la Sra. Kent se…no, Luisa...basta…¡deja esos recuerdos en el pasado!..._

- Luisa Lane…- la fuerte voz masculina resonó entre las extrañas paredes de esa formación. Luisa soltó un pequeño gemido de susto, y se puso en posición de pelea, para evitar alguna que otra sorpresa desagradable…

- ¿dónde estás…?¿quién eres…?- ella volteó y miró hacia todos lados esperando que alguna persona apareciera.

- ¿eres Luisa Lane…?- esta vez la voz preguntó. Ella sintió algo de miedo.

- Si, si soy Luisa Lane…¿quién eres…?¿dónde estoy…?- Luisa gritó más fuerte al sentir que sus preguntas eran ignoradas.

- Se bienvenida a la Fortaleza de la Soledad…mi nombre es Jor-el…- el tono de voz del tal 'Jor-el' se sintió un poco menos intimidante, y ella habló.

- ¿Jor-el, cierto…? Ehmm…Jor-el…¿dónde estoy exactamente y qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?- ella gritó nuevamente pero la voz tardó demasiado en responderle.

- el presente necesita ser cambiado para que tu futuro no esté en riesgo, Luisa Lane…- no hace falta decir que sintió más temor cuando él dijo la palabra futuro.

- hmm…mi futuro…no veo porque querría cambiarlo…- su voz era rasposa, producto de tener que elevar su voz para que lo que fuera que estaba hablándole, la escuchara con claridad.

- tu futuro es estar al lado de Kal-el y cumplir tu destino como su pareja…- ella enarcó una ceja, y estuvo a punto de soltar una fuerte carcajada. _Quien quiera que fuese el tipo, debía estar sufriendo de un grave caso de psicosis, o simplemente estaba loco._

- Si…Kal-el, su pareja…claro…entiendo…- ella sonrió con sarcasmo mientras se disponía a salir de aquel lugar.

- él te necesita, Luisa Lane…- ella volteó hacia un extraño montón de cristales que parecían estar brillando. Se le quedó viendo un buen rato. _Raro era la palabra correcta…_

- verás, 'Jor-el'…no te conozco…no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí, y…no tengo el gusto de conocer a 'Kal-el…'- al mencionar el nombre Kal-el, ella hizo un divertido gesto con sus dedos haciendo unas comillas en el aire…

- lo conoces mejor que nadie…eres su pareja…- Luisa volvió a enarcar una ceja. _Tal vez alguien le había hecho un lavado de cerebro a ella y por eso no recordaba a nadie con ese nombre o...el sujeto estaba completamente loco._

- ok…veamos…tal vez no me he explicado bien…ya te dije que no conozco a nadie con ese nombre, y con respecto a mi estado civil…soy soltera…cero pareja…ningún compromiso…single…sin novio…¿entendido?-

- la marca de la casa de El reside en ti, sólo la pareja de Kal-el puede ostentar tal distinción…- Luisa asintió levemente mientras sonreía irónicamente…_sip, el tipo estaba loco…aunque no podía descartar la teoría de que también podía estar drogado..._

- la marca…claro…bien…ehmm…¿si te ayudo a 'mantener el orden del universo para restablecer el futuro', podrás llevarme de vuelta a donde pertenezco?- ella esperó pacientemente mientras se sobaba inconscientemente la espalda baja…el dolor se incrementó con el frio y era insoportable.

- lo haré…- la seca voz hizo eco en los pilares de hielo. Luisa miró hacia todos lados tratando de ver si existía algún cuarto secreto donde ese sujeto se encontrara.

- entonces dime...¿quién es Kal-el?...¿qué quieres que haga…?- ella comenzó a desesperarse al no ver signos de vida dentro del lugar.

- Kal-el es mi hijo…él vino a la tierra en la primera lluvia de meteoritos…es conocido en este planeta como Clark Kent…- los ojos de Luisa se abrieron en clara señal de sorpresa…Clark Kent…_¡Clark Kent era la última persona que deseaba volver a ver en su vida!_

- c-creo que debe…debe haber una pequeña confusión aquí…Clark Kent…es decir, Smallville…¿estás diciéndome que él no es de éste planeta…?-

- efectivamente, Luisa Lane…Kal-el es el último sobreviviente de nuestro planeta Kriptón…- Luisa dejó salir una pequeña risita, que después se transformó en una carcajada abierta. Se detuvo en seco para volver a establecer lo obvio…

- ¿¡Clark Kent es un alien!?- su voz hizo eco.

- preferimos el término de 'viajeros intergalácticos'…- y en una pared de cristales comenzaron a aparecer imágenes de la llegada de Kal-el a la tierra y luego lo que le pareció más perturbador…la etapa adolescente y semi-adulta de Kal-el…_efectivamente ahí aparecía Clark Kent…_

- bueno…como sea…¿qué tengo que hacer…?- el cambio en el ambiente fue alarmante…lo que antes parecía ser una tormenta de nieve se había detenido, y solo los pequeños copos blancos eran visibles a las afueras de la formación de hielo.

- Luisa Lane…- ahora una voz femenina pronunció su nombre…_¿hasta cuando se quedaría en ese lugar, respondiendo preguntas tontas…?_

- Si…ya dije que soy yo…- contestó ella algo irritada. Una risa hizo eco…_¿una…risa?_

- tienes carácter, eres hermosa…mi hijo debe amarte mucho…- Luisa enarcó una ceja, y volvió a mirar a su alrededor fijándose en la existencia de alguna cámara escondida…_esto parecía ser una broma de muy mal gusto..._

- ¿su…su hijo? ¿Quién es usted…?- Luisa gritó al aire. Silencio largo.

- soy Lara…la madre de Kal-el…- _algo muy raro estaba pasando aquí, porque bueno, conocía a los 'padres' de Clark, y sus nombres eran Martha y Jonathan..._

- su madre…bueno…señora Lara…errr…¿cómo le explico?...- _Luisa entrelazó sus manos y jugó con ellas nerviosamente, pensando en cómo decirle de manera sutil que ambos estaban equivocados…_ - Cla…Kal-el y yo no somos precisamente…me refiero a que…los…los dos tomamos rumbos separados…- el silencio se hizo presente.

- eso no puede ser…Kal-el estaba destinado a ser tu pareja…¿qué fue lo que sucedió? – Luisa no supo que contestar. En unos cuantos segundos la pregunta de Lara le había resquebrajado su alta muralla de orgullo Lane…¿qué podía contestar a eso?...¿la verdad?..._lo dejé ir por que él amaba a otra, y me sacrifiqué para que Lana se liberara de esa 'extraña enfermedad' que no le permitía acercarse a menos de 5 mts. de Clark…_

- pues no lo sé…y la verdad sigo sin entender qué hago aquí, y qué es lo que quieren ustedes de mí…- la voz masculina retomó el control de la conversación.

- necesitamos que vuelvas a él…que lo guíes…en estos momentos él cree que está en lo correcto…lo cierto es que está perdido y sus sentimientos humanos se han desviado…tiene que aceptar su destino…y tú tienes que convertirte en su pareja, Luisa Lane…- el diálogo ceremonioso de Jor-el no hizo más que asustarla a un nivel en el que jamás se había encontrado…_se supone que era verdad eso de que nosotros hacemos nuestro propio destino...y ahora este tipo aparecía y le decía lo que tenía que hacer..._

- No…no puedo hacer eso…Cla…Kal-el es lo suficientemente maduro como para darse cuenta de sus errores por si mismo…no necesita de la ayuda de nadie…- Luisa le espetó al aire y comenzó a caminar algo indignada con la suposición de que él y ella eran…y no lo eran porque así debió pasar…la voz preocupada de Lara pidiéndole que se quedara la detuvo.

- te pido que ayudes a Kal-el…por favor…Luisa Lane…- _si seguían así iban a desgastarle el nombre pronto..._

- solo…solo quiero regresar a casa…no puedo ayudarles como ustedes me lo piden…es la vida de alguien más de lo que están hablando, y de ninguna maner…- la voz de Jor-el diciéndole que lo escuchara la calló. _Esa voz era atemorizante..._

- si aceptas ayudarnos, regresarás a donde perteneces…si no lo haces…perecerás en este lugar…- _¿¡la estaba amenazando!?...¿pero quién demonios se creía que era para...?_ La voz de Lara se escuchó nuevamente en tono de advertencia hacia Jor-el.

- Jor-el…eso no está ayudándola a decidirse…- Luisa suspiró profundamente cuando oyó a Lara decir eso.

- ¿qué decides…cumplirás tu destino?- la aludida volvió a suspirar pesadamente…_morir de hipotermia a quién sabe cuantos kms. de Metrópolis no era una buena opción para descansar en paz..._

-…está bien…- su respuesta fue seca y cortante. _Luisa había avanzado en su vida, y para bien...ahora tenía que regresar a esa parte triste de su pasado y confrontar a la persona que la había lastimado...¡para ayudarla ni más ni menos!_

- escucha con atención…necesitas volver a él para eliminar los lazos con Lana Lang…ella no pertenece al destino de Kal-el y está impidiendo que acepte quien es…reniega de sus orígenes e incluso está dispuesto a dejar su herencia kriptoniana con tal de estar con ella…- habiendo dicho esto Jor-el, Luisa sintió un escalofrío en la espalda…_hacía años que no oía el nombre de Lana Lang..._

- no puedo hacer nada para evitar que él la ame, Jor-el…¡eso es imposible!- el frío se hizo presente, y podía sentir el campo de fuerza debilitándose al tratar de protegerla del clima extremo.

- tú tenías en tus manos el poder para cambiar los sentimientos de Kal-el y no lo hiciste…debes pensar en alguna forma de terminar lo que dejaste inconcluso…¡tienes que alejarla de él a toda costa, Luisa Lane!- _y Jor-el seguía haciendo uso de su nombre de manera repetitiva._

- wow…calma…entendí perfectamente…-

- ¿entonces debemos suponer que lo harás?- la voz de Lara sonaba algo animada. Luisa suspiró y con un dolor de garganta tremendo, aunado al dolor en su espalda baja, decidió hacer lo que se le pedía. _Solo quiero regresar..._

- que así sea, Luisa Lane…- su espalda baja le ardió aún más y de nuevo la luz blanca la cubrió.

- Luisa!...Luisa, despierta!- Jimmy la sostenía entre sus brazos. Estaba asustado…la había encontrado desmayada sobre la marca en el piso, y ella no parecía reaccionar…de pronto un suspiro hondo lo alertó de que ella ya estaba consciente.

- ¿qué…pasó…?- ella se incorporó con lentitud y recordó todo lo que había pasado. La espalda baja volvió a arderle, provocándole que soltara un gemido. Jimmy se acomodó el brazo de ella sobre sus hombros y la ayudó a caminar hasta entrar al antiguo departamento de Oliver Queen…con dificultad consiguió que ella se sentara en uno de los sillones que permanecían en la sala…Luisa no habló de qué era lo que había pasado o por qué se había desmayado. Jimmy avisó a Chloe que iría a dejar a Luisa hasta su departamento.

** BROOME STREET #55…METRÓPOLIS **

El vapor empañaba el vidrio del espejo…45 minutos después, Luisa aún seguía disfrutando de una reconfortante ducha maratónica. _Trató con todas sus fuerzas de borrar de su mente todo lo que había pasado durante su lapso de desmayo...fue en vano…la implacable voz de Jor-el ordenándole lo que tenía que hacer, la mortificó en demasía…no creyó que en algún tiempo distante pudiera volver a Smallville...o peor aún...estar cara a cara con Clark Kent...con la persona que la dejó sin siquiera mirar atrás…Oliver e incluso AC habían sido crueles...pero Clark Kent...Clark Kent se llevaba el primer lugar..._Luisa sacudió la cabeza y apoyó una mano en la pared mientras dejaba que el agua caliente le recorriera el cuerpo. Minutos después salió un poco más calmada, y aceptando que de una forma u otra tendría que regresar a Smallville, procedió a cubrirse con su toalla favorita…entró a su habitación y comenzó a vestirse…estaba poniéndose una camiseta de tirantes roja de espaldas al espejo cuando notó de reojo la marca en su espalda baja…ese era el lugar que le ardía…arqueó un poco la espalda para obtener más visibilidad…se tocó y no sintió rastros de algún trazo en su piel…la marca parecía estar grabada dentro…recordó las palabras de Jor-el…_la marca de la casa de El reside en ti...sólo la pareja de Kal-el puede ostentar tal distinción..._Suspiró dándose valor para pedirle unos cuantos días de vacaciones a Perry, para que pudiera "cumplir su destino"…por su mente cruzó la idea de NO hacer nada, pero en seguida el temor de que Jor-el cobrara venganza contra ella, la hizo olvidarse de eso, tan pronto lo pensó.

** GRANJA KENT…SMALLVILLE, KANSAS **

Él estaba en el granero…su pequeña fortaleza de la soledad…tomó entre sus manos el diario que _ella_ le regaló. Observó las iniciales CK, y dentro del diario, conservaba aún las fotos donde ella estaba a su lado. _Fueron tomadas un fin de semana en la feria de Smallville, Luisa y Clark estaban juntos y aparecían sonrientes en la foto..._él acarició con los dedos el rostro de ella…

- Luisa…- _4 años sin verla. Se dio tiempo para recordar cómo se habían conocido, y cada uno de los momentos que habían pasado juntos...pero meses después de la boda de Chloe las cosas habían tomado un rumbo brusco...a él no le gustaba recordar como se habían alejado uno del otro…ni tampoco qué había hecho él para perderla..._la voz de Lana lo alteró.

- Clark…la cena está servida…¡apúrate!- él tuvo que esconder con rapidez las fotos de nueva cuenta dentro del diario, y ella le dio un suave y rápido beso en los labios…_después de recordar a Luisa, el beso de Lana le supo a hiel...profundamente amargo..._miró a Lana con algo de desilusión…

- ya voy, Lana…- la respuesta fue desprovista de emoción, y la susodicha permaneció inalterable a pesar que sabía _exactamente lo que él había estado haciendo...ella se había esforzado durante años para ser la pareja perfecta de Clark al saber su secreto, pero para él no parecía ser suficiente. Esta no era la primera vez que lo encontraba mirando las fotografías donde él y Luisa aparecían juntos...desgraciadamente habían sido muchas veces más y ella ya no se molestaba en llevar la cuenta...eran demasiadas para poder recordarlas todas..._

- no tardes…- ella le sonrió desanimada. _Estaba claro que él necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas...el recuerdo de Luisa Lane seguía fresco en la memoria de su ahora novio, y eso no solo conseguía poner de malas a Lana...le clarificaba que no importaba cuanto se esforzara...jamás lograría estar al nivel de Luisa…_

* NOTAS DE LA AUTORA* Este fic no tiene ubicación exacta, xq retoma varios caps. de esta temporada 8. La marca de la 'casa de El' es la S que Superman lleva en el pecho tal y cual la conocemos, aquí me refiero a esta marca en su escritura Kriptoniana original (es la marca en forma de cicatriz que lleva Clark en el pecho al 'autoexiliarse' a Metrópolis, cuando está usando el anillo de kriptonita roja; en la temporada 3).


	2. REGRESO

MI SEGUNDO Fic de SV!!…hope you like it!! Saben que ningún personaje de SV me pertenece así que no me demanden… Este es capitulo que describe el regreso de Luisa Lane a Smallville, y cómo piensa seguir las ordenes de Jor-el para alejar a Lana…

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

** REGRESO **

Caluroso mediodía en Smallville, Kansas…Luisa lleva 2 horas manejando y la carretera le parece un pesado lastre que le sofoca las ideas y el corazón…_maldita la hora en que fue a cubrir ese reportaje...maldita la hora en que tocó esa marca...y maldita la hora en que aceptó ayudar a unos completos extraños..._tiene miedo de admitir que no está preparada para volver, pero una vez más la música de su reproductor de cd's la desentiende de su revolución interior…a pesar del calor, el frio en el corazón no se le ha curado, ni se le curará mientras Clark Kent se siga cruzando en su camino.

Toma el acceso a Smallville por la carretera 31…cuando llega al centro del pueblo se da cuenta que las cosas están muy cambiadas…hay más negocios, hay 2 fábricas nuevas de camino al centro, una nueva preparatoria e incluso un supermercado más grande que las tiendas de conveniencia que ella anteriormente había visto por ahí…se estaciona frente al Talon, porque sabe que necesita una buena dosis de cafeína antes de hacer lo que tiene que hacer…suspira al entrar…_igual de concurrido…más ayudantes...nuevas variedades de pasteles...servirán de distracción..._

- ¡Clark…apúrate!- Lana gritó emocionada a su novio, mientras Martha Kent entraba a la camioneta y le daba una débil sonrisa…_últimamente su hijo estaba muy extraño...Lana era todo lo que él siempre había soñado con tener, y ahora ya no lo parecía..._la Sra. Kent vio fugazmente hacia el granero, y Clark salió caminando de ese lugar…_pasaba mucho tiempo solo, a pesar de tener a Lana a su lado..._

- ¿Les parecería buena idea que pasáramos al Talon primero…?- Lana sugirió. Clark encendió la camioneta y le sonrió. Martha asintió. Cuando llegaron, el lugar estaba igual de concurrido que siempre, Lana trató de tomarle la mano a Clark, pero este la tomó gentilmente del brazo, como si con eso quisiera evitar todo tipo de roce con ella. Martha se dio cuenta de eso…una pequeña reunión de mujeres en la barra donde se despachaba, desvió la mirada de ella de seguir captando las extrañas reacciones de su hijo…las risas y alguna que otra fuerte carcajada de las meseras y las ayudantes le permitieron reconocer quién era la persona que se había convertido en el centro de atención…

- ¡vamos, tienes que estar bromeando…!- dijo una pelirroja mientras observaba a Luisa servir un macciato con una sencilla flor dibujada en su superficie.

- ¡ah, ah!...no, se los juro…no estoy bromeando…en mi primer día serví 3 cafés en las mesas equivocadas, y derramé una tasa sobre otra de las mesas…- las risas de las féminas no se hicieron esperar. Clark y Lana iban detrás de Martha, ajenos a la existencia de Luisa Lane y a su presencia en ese lugar.

- ¿y cómo le hiciste…?...¡pareces toda una profesional!...- una chica de unos 17 años le preguntó mientras tomaba el macciato y lo llevaba a la mesa correspondiente. Las otras chicas permanecieron atentas a los consejos de ella.

- bueno…lo principal es la paciencia…y…esforzarse mucho para aprender…- Luisa vio a Martha a lo lejos y le sonrió. Las chicas asintieron y al ver que Martha se acercaba al mostrador la saludaron y fueron a atender a los demás comensales.

- Sra. Kent…- Luisa salió de detrás del mostrador dejándole el lugar a la verdadera encargada, e iba a tomarle la mano a Martha, cuando esta sin previo aviso la tomó de los hombros y la abrazó.

- ¡Luisa…que alegría verte!- _un abrazo muy efusivo, y que la hizo sentir incómoda._ A unos cuantos metros de ella, Clark se quedó estático viendo a la persona que su madre estaba abrazando…_Luisa Lane...sus rasgos físicos seguían intactos a no ser por el color más oscuro en su cabello, y la longitud de este._ Lana observó la reacción de Clark, y miró a Luisa. Lane tenía una sonrisa en el rostro…_una sonrisa de alegría a pesar de saber que Clark estaba con ella...con Lana Lang...se sintió decepcionada de no ver rastro de dolor en sus facciones..._No sintió cuando Clark, casi a la fuerza se separó de ella y avanzó en dirección a Luisa.

- ¡Luisa…!- él la abrazó efusivamente, pero ella en ningún momento le respondió con la misma intensidad. Vio a Lana parada justamente detrás de él, mirándola con desdén. Se apartó del abrazo de Clark con rapidez.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Luisa…?- preguntó Martha mientras le acariciaba con cariño el hombro.

- vine…vine a ver a Chloe para pasar un rato con ella, pero antes decidí tomar un café en el Talon…- Lana la miró y tomó a Clark del brazo. Él volteó a verla y se soltó ligeramente del agarre. _Ya no sabía que más hacer para alejar a Luisa Lane de su vida...ahora que las cosas parecían ser normales entre ellos...ahí estaba ella...como un fantasma que la atormentaba..._

- ¿decidiste venir…así de pronto…?- preguntó Lana incrédula. Luisa enfocó su mirada en la pelinegra. _Si buscaba que lo Lane se le subiera a la cabeza, y así sacarla de sus casillas...perdía el tiempo._

- mi trabajo en El Planeta ocupa todo mi tiempo…mi jefe Perry me autorizó unas merecidas vacaciones, y quise pasar a buscar a Chloe para un tiempo 'entre primas'…- ella jamás se dignó a mirar a Lana, por el contrario, le dio una amplia sonrisa a Martha. Clark miró a Lana acusadoramente, y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿y cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte en Smallville…?¿tienes dónde quedarte…?- la voz de Clark reflejaba el ansia de volver a ver a Luisa Lane después de…después de todo lo que pasó. Luisa le sonrió con calidez por un breve momento…

- toma un poco de aire, Clark…solo me voy a quedar unos días, y si, si tengo donde quedarme…voy a quedarme con Chloe…- lo miró intensamente cuando él reaccionó ante esto último con un suspiro cargado de desilusión. Clark enseguida se ofreció…

- puedes quedarte con nosotros, si gustas…- Martha le sonrió a Luisa mientras asentía, y Lana miró enojada a Clark por el ofrecimiento tan absurdo…_ellos vivían ahí…juntos!...eran pareja!_ Luisa entendió la naturaleza del ofrecimiento, y antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor, tomó a Martha del brazo; alejándola de Clark y Lana…

- Sra. Kent…me encantaría aceptar su oferta pero…no quiero ser un problema para esos dos…- dijo haciendo un movimiento de cabeza señalando a la pareja.

- Luisa…sabes que siempre eres bienvenida en nuestra casa…- Luisa asintió, pero siguió con la negativa. Clark y Lana se acercaron a ellas.

- les agradezco la invitación pero, no gracias…quiero pasar más tiempo con Chloe…la tengo un poco abandonada…- Luisa sonrió, y por primera vez después de 4 años, Clark sintió esa sonrisa iluminarle la vida y alegrarle el día. Él le devolvió la sonrisa como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Luisa se despidió de ellos e iba camino hacia la salida cuando el dolor de la marca se hizo presente…se extendía sobre toda su espalda y le dificultaba poder caminar. Luisa cayó de rodillas tomándose con una mano la espalda baja, y con otra apoyándose en el piso para no desmayarse por el dolor.

- ¡Luisa…!- Clark se arrodilló frente a ella para ver si estaba bien, mientras Martha la tomaba de un brazo para ayudarla a levantarse. Los gestos de dolor en su cara eran evidentes…

- estoy bien…no es nada…- y como si las palabras fueran una maldición, el dolor se volvió más agudo, cortándole por momentos el aliento. Lana se quedó ahí parada siendo testigo de cuánto significaba Luisa Lane para la familia Kent.

- Luisa…necesitas que te revise un médico…- sugirió Martha. Luisa se asustó ante la simple idea. _¿Cómo explicaba el 'tatuaje', y que el dolor provenía de este?_

- gracias Sra. Kent, pero ya estoy bien…- se incorporó con ayuda de Martha, Clark la miró con seriedad. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Lana seguía ahí.

- vas a tener que quedarte con nosotros…así podemos tenerte vigilada en caso de que necesites algo…- Lane suspiró fastidiada. _¡Se supone que ella era la mandona, no él!_

- ¿puedes dejar de comportarte como un hermano sobreprotector?…ya dije que estoy bien…- dijo ella entre jugando y queriendo ser seria. Martha sólo movió la cabeza y se rió. _Era bueno tener a Luisa Lane de vuelta. _Los Kent y Luisa parecían haberse olvidado por completo de Lana, hasta que ésta, aclarándose la voz llamó a Clark para decirle que se hacía tarde. Él solo asintió.

- Mi hijo tiene razón Luisa…vamos…- y Martha tomó a Luisa del brazo y la condujo hasta la camioneta. Luisa le dijo que tenía su auto estacionado frente al Talon. Martha asintió.

- Mamá…tú y Lana váyanse en la camioneta…yo me iré con Luisa por si vuelve a sentirse mal…- y Clark no esperó respuesta y siguió a Luisa hasta su auto.

- Clark…no tienen por qué hacer esto…- quitó la alarma del auto y en seguida ambos se subieron.

- ¿Clark…? ¿Qué pasó con 'Smallville'?...- Luisa no pudo evitar sonreír. _Él extrañaba que le dijera Smallville..._

- tus padres se esforzaron para ponerte ese nombre, y yo no voy a ir en contra de sus deseos llamándote Smallville…además…eso era antes…- _eso era antes…antes de lo que pasó..._El silencio inundó el auto, y Clark se sintió herido…_las cosas no volverían a ser iguales..._

** UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS…GRANJA KENT **

Chloe abrazó aliviada a Luisa. Clark le había comentado que ella se había puesto mal y que por eso la había traído a la granja.

- están exagerando, prima…fue un pequeño dolor…- dijo Lane mientras cargaba con las bolsas de supermercado que quedaban en el auto de Luisa. Lana permanecía en silencio. Chloe la miró y supo que era lo que estaba sintiendo. Se sentía amenazada y celosa de Luisa Lane. Clark le arrebató las bolsas a Luisa sugiriéndole que no cargara cosas pesadas. Ella tragó hondo y entró a la casa. Clark sonrió. Chloe sintió un nudo en el estómago, porque esas sonrisas solo había logrado verlas cuando Luisa estaba presente. _Podía incluso afirmar, que Lane era la culpable de que Clark sonriera más a menudo._

- me quedo…solo por esta noche…y en el sillón…no te ofendas Clark, pero tu cama no es tan cómoda…- _ella iba a decir 'no quiero dormir en el lugar donde tú y ella duermen juntos…y quién sabe que otras cosas más, hacen juntos…'_

- pero Luisa…- Luisa se negó a darle tregua y volvió a casi ordenar que la dejaran dormir en el sillón. Lana estaba atenta a todos los cambios de emoción en Clark…lo había visto en la mañana, deprimido; y ahora no había seña de depresión por ningún lado.

- siempre tan mandona…- Clark se rió cuando ella se encogió de hombros. Él entró a la cocina y puso las bolsas sobre la mesa. Martha tarareaba una canción mientras acomodaba los productos en la alacena. _Los cambios eran sutiles, pero aún así asombrosos de ver..._Chloe sonrió afectada, porque después de todo este tiempo, Luisa seguía firmemente unida a los Kent. Martha y Clark salieron por las últimas bolsas que se habían quedado en la camioneta. Lana en ningún momento le había quitado la vista de encima a Luisa. Se miraron de manera retadora.

- Oye Lana...mira…solo voy a quedarme por esta noche…mañana estaré a varios kilómetros de aquí yendo de compras a Metrópolis con Chloe…-

- ¿y por qué me dices eso…?- Luisa se encogió de hombros. Chloe percibió la negatividad de Lang de inmediato.

- hmmm…no sé…es que detecto cierta hostilidad hacia mi, de tu parte…- Chloe se apresuró ante una posible confrontación y se llevó a Luisa al porche de la casa. Martha antes de entrar invitó a Chloe a quedarse a comer…ella aceptó…

** EN EL GRANERO… **

Lana y Clark llevaban más de una hora sentados en el mismo sillón, y completamente en silencio. Lana se acercó a él y le dio un tímido beso. Él no lo respondió de inmediato. Un brillante rayo de luz entró en el granero, y segundos después los integrantes de La Legión estaban presentes en el sitio.

- ¡hola…!- Lana sonrió mientras bajaba a recibir a los visitantes. Antes de que ella pudiera llegar a mitad de la escalera, ellos ya estaban arriba. Ella se regresó y abrazó con calidez a Imra. Rokk y Garth abrazaron a Clark. Rokk platicó de cosas triviales con Clark y Lana mientras Garth se maravillaba curioseando los objetos que en el siglo 31 solo había visto en los museos.

- ¡toc, toc!...¡alerta de Luisa Lane!- Rokk, Imra y Garth se miraron entre si. Los 3 miraron con incredulidad a la mujer que se encontraba al pie de las escaleras. Ella no los había visto y subió las escaleras de forma despreocupada hasta que se topó con la insistente mirada de 3 personas que en su vida había visto.

- ¡Luisa Lane!...¿¡en verdad eres Luisa Lane!?- Garth le tomó con delicadez la mano y la guió hasta el piso superior del granero. Luisa lo miró algo desconfiada.

- hmmm…si…hasta donde yo sé, así me llamo…- los 3 extraños la seguían viendo con intensidad, Lana no entendía porque tanto revuelo.

- es todo un honor y un placer conocerla, señorita Lane…- Rokk se aproximó y le…_le besó la mano como acto de caballerosidad..._Imra le sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza. Lana estaba en shock, y algo molesta por las atenciones de los 3 hacia ella.

- ¿nos conocemos…?¿nos hemos visto antes…?- Garth, Imra y Rokk negaron con la cabeza. Clark les dio a entender que Luisa no sabía su 'secreto' aún, (según lo que él creía).

- Rokk…sigue igual de hermosa que siempre…- comentó en voz baja Garth. Tenía una mirada de ferviente admirador enamorado. Clark se rió mientras trataba de entender de dónde podían conocer a Luisa.

- Garth…Clark está presente…- Luisa y Clark fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo. Imra se rió. _Ahí estaba la mítica pareja sin saber que en un futuro..._La mirada de Lana la alertó…los celos de ella eran evidentes.

- No creo que le moleste…además…ella es su esp…¡hmpff!…¡hmpff!- Imra le tapó la boca con la mano a Garth antes de que dijera algo que podía traerle consecuencias a la línea de tiempo del futuro Superman. Lana estaba muy enojada. El centro de atención en ese momento era Luisa.

- Imra…ya lo sé…las reglas son las reglas…no tenías porque cortarme el suministro de oxigeno…- Luisa no pudo evitar reírse. El chico pelirrojo era gracioso, y su calidez denotaba que era una persona _como Clark._

- mi nombre es Imra…él es Rokk y él es Garth…somos amigos de…Clark…- Luisa asintió y con una sonrisa les dio la mano. Se fijo por un momento en los trajes que portaban.

- bonita ropa…¿ves Smallville?...no es tan difícil salirse de los colores primarios…- _uupss…sin querer le había dicho Smallville...se maldijo cuando lo vio esbozar una de sus mejores sonrisas Kent._ Los 3 visitantes se rieron. _Habían escuchado relatos sobre la profunda relación Lane-Kent, pero ahora eran testigos de uno de esos momentos, y se sentían privilegiados de poder viajar en el tiempo._

- bueno…yo venía a…yo venía a avisarte que la Sra. Kent quiere que vayan a comprar unas cosas que se le olvidaron…- le resultaba difícil hablar con la mirada de 3 personas sobre ella…_Otra vez el dolor en la espalda de Luisa apareció y una pequeña vibración les dio la respuesta correcta a los visitantes. Ella hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no soltar un quejido. Se agarró del barandal, y pudo sentir a Rokk tomándola por los brazos para ayudarla a sentarse._

- ¡Luisa!…¿Luisa, estás bien…?- Clark se acercó a ella, e inconscientemente le tomó la mano. Los visitantes se miraron entre si, enternecidos por el lazo que ya comenzaba a forjarse, y que marcaría las vidas de los integrantes de la Legión. Lana Lang estaba fuera de la conversación, y fuera del círculo que se había formado.

- ya…ya pasó…- ella se soltó. Lana Lang volvió a mirarla con desdén. Luisa, de un pequeño brinco se paró del sillón y despidiéndose de ellos comenzó a bajar las escaleras con rapidez. _Se había excusado, diciendo que Chloe la estaba esperando._ Lana, dispuesta a hacerse notar abrazó a Clark mientras veía a Luisa desaparecer por la puerta del granero.

- esta vez nuestra visita obedece a otros motivos, Kal-el…- Rokk comenzó a hablar. Imra se puso seria cuando se dio cuenta que Lana Lang tenía una faceta de la cuál jamás habían oído hablar. Garth solo asintió y volvió a tocar con admiración la chamarra de los Crows que Clark le había obsequiado.

- ¿Otro viajero…?- Lana frunció el ceño, pues no sabía muy bien de qué hablaban.

- no…esta vez el futuro está en serios problemas, y tú eres la causa…- Clark se sintió mal.

- ¿volví a alterar el tiempo…?-

- no…-

- ¿entonces…?-

- acabamos de encontrar a la persona que nos puede ayudar…no te preocupes Kal-el…esta vez nosotros nos encargaremos…- dicho esto, Rokk miró en dirección a donde Luisa se había ido caminando. Clark trató de que le explicaran más, pero Rokk se negó.

- no podemos decirte nada más…pero si podemos asegurarte que todo estará bien…- Clark asintió. Lana como la primera vez en que habían aparecido, no pudo reprimir las ganas de preguntar sobre el futuro de su relación.

- ¿Cómo es…?- la pregunta los dejó helados a todos.

- ¿Cómo es qué…?- preguntó Imra.

- nuestro futuro…- Imra y Garth vieron a Rokk. _Lana Lang estaba asumiendo que tenía un futuro al lado de Kal-el. El líder de los 3 no supo que contestar._

- bueno…la casa de El sigue creciendo…es una familia muy…unida…- y Rokk tuvo que contenerse de decirle la verdad a Lana, cuando la contempló abrazar orgullosa a Clark.

- ¿tengo hijos…?- los 3 asintieron. Clark se sintió emocionado. Rokk cortó de tajo la plática.

- tenemos que irnos Kal-el…debemos cumplir nuestra misión…- Clark asintió. Salieron caminando los 3 en dirección a la granja Kent…pues tenían asuntos pendientes para poder completar su misión.

- Rokk…¡debiste decirle la verdad a Lana…!- Garth le levantó la voz a Rokk, Imra lo tomó por el hombro y le dijo que se tranquilizara.

- ¿la verdad…? No puedo decirle que ella no es la pareja de Kal-el…no hasta que hablemos con ella…- señalaron la casa de los Kent. Imra asintió y se adelantó a entrar en la casa cuando vio que Clark y Lana se iban en la camioneta al pueblo. Luisa estaba en la sala jugando _Guitar Hero_…dejó de jugar cuando sintió que alguien la observaba. Era Imra.

- ¿podemos hablar, Luisa Lane…?- ella asintió, y Rokk le hizo la seña de que fueran al granero. Ella suspiró. Subieron hasta la parte alta del granero en silencio.

- ¿tienes la marca…?- Imra preguntó. _Tal vez eran aliados que la ayudarían a cumplir su destino._

- ¿qué marca…?- Garth le sonrió.

- Jor-el envió una transmisión al futuro, pidiendo que te ayudáramos…- Luisa se rió.

- ¡del futuro…!...si…seguro…- las miradas serias de los 3 le dijeron que estaban hablando con la verdad.

- bien…- se bajó un poco el pantalón deportivo, y se subió la camisa. _El símbolo de la casa de El estaba tatuado en su piel._ Rokk la examinó con cuidado. El símbolo estaba localizado en la parte baja de la espalda de Luisa. _Tal y como las tradiciones interplanetarias lo decían…el símbolo sólo podía ser visible para la pareja kriptoniana del elegido._

- ya lleva la marca…entonces estábamos en lo cierto…- Rokk afirmó convencido. Luisa los miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué tanto sabes…?- preguntó Imra haciendo referencia a Clark.

- Clark Kent es Kal-el…planeta Kriptón…padres biológicos Jor-el y Lara…me congelé el trasero en la Fortaleza de la Soledad y… ¡ahh, si!, tengo que hacer que 'Kal-el acepte su destino y lo cumpla…'- Rokk y Garth se rieron. _Justo ahora empezaban a comprender porqué era ella la elegida. _

- venimos a ayudarte…tenemos que separar a Lana Lang de Clark Kent…- Imra aclaró. Luisa se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón. Estaba abrumada, con la nueva información.

- ¿tienes algo en mente…?- preguntó Garth.

- ¿la verdad…? No…- Rokk la miró inquisitoriamente.

- explícanos algo, Luisa Lane…¿porqué Clark Kent no está trabajando en El Planeta contigo…?- preguntó Imra. Luisa la miró con aprehensión.

** Flashback **

- Ollie…júrame que no le dirás nada a Clark…-

- ¡Luisa!...-

- hazlo..-

- está bien, pero…Luisa…las cosas pueden salir mal…éste es apenas un procedimiento experimental…-

- Lana quiere volver a ser normal…-

- ¿y tú te estás sacrificando por Clark…?-

- No…-

- Luisa…-

- Sólo hazlo…- Oliver hizo la llamada a QueenLabs, y concertó la cita para atender el caso de Lana. Luisa Lane había decidido ayudar a Lana Lang.

** Fin Flashback **


	3. COMPROMISO

MI SEGUNDO Fic de SV!!…hope you like it!! Saben que ningún personaje de SV me pertenece así que no me demanden…aquí empieza a haber tensión entre Lana y Luisa…

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

** COMPROMISO **

Luisa estaba a punto de darles una respuesta, cuando el ya conocido dolor la venció y se desvaneció. Rokk al tratar de ayudarla, fue transportado junto con ella a la fortaleza.

- bienvenido a la fortaleza, legionario…- Rokk miró a una exhausta Luisa de rodillas en el suelo recuperando el aliento.

- ¿eres el padre de Kal-el…?¿tú nos enviaste el mensaje…?- silencio. Luisa miró a todos lados, tratando de enfocar el lugar a donde se encontraba. _Otra vez la fortaleza…_

- fue un error traerlos a este siglo…mi esposa Lara envió el mensaje en kriptoniano para que ustedes ayudaran a Luisa Lane…-

- y cumpliremos nuestra misión, Jor-el…- el eco de la voz de Rokk resonó en las paredes cristalinas.

- ustedes no pueden afectar el curso de la historia…esta es una prueba que Luisa Lane deberá enfrentar sola…-

- ¿entonces no podemos ayudarla…?-

- no…deberán regresar a su tiempo…- y apenas Jor-el terminó de hablar, fueron transportados nuevamente a la granja Kent. Luisa cayó casi desmayada, a no ser porque Rokk la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

- ¿qué pasó, Rokk…?- Imra preguntó asustada. Luisa seguía inconsciente.

- Jor-el nos ha prohibido intervenir esta vez…no podemos ayudar a Luisa…- dijo él viéndola con tristeza.

- ¿y si Kal-el toma el camino equivocado…?- Garth preguntó observando a Luisa detenidamente.

- Si así fuera…Luisa Lane y toda la familia El estarían en peligro, ¿no, Rokk?- Imra soltó esta pregunta cuando Rokk tenía un dejo de preocupación en el rostro…dejo que se acentuó más con la pregunta de Imra…

- si…pero conocemos la historia…este es solo un cauce diferente del mismo camino…esperemos que ella lo logre…- Rokk dejó acostada a Luisa en el sillón, y decidieron partir de inmediato de vuelta a su tiempo. En un instante, el granero estaba desierto. Luisa se despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible, estaba muy débil…comenzaba a percatarse de que Jor-el usaba la marca como un medio para transportarla a la fortaleza. _Extrañaba los días de paz y quietud, donde lo que más le agobiaba era el trabajo, y no cómo conseguir que Kal-el hiciera cosas grandiosas con su vida..._Pensativa, se dirigió hacia la ventana del granero, viendo el atardecer…

- ¿se fueron…?- la voz de Clark a sus espaldas la asustó.

- si…- ella le sonrió débilmente. Clark se fijo en el semblante de tristeza de Luisa.

- me da gusto que estés aquí…- Luisa miró hacia el horizonte. _Ya había pasado por otras veces tan similares, que ya no esperaba que él dijera lo que ella quería oírle decir._

- ¿siempre eres tan amable?- ella se rió. Él se sintió herido.

- no estoy tratando de ser amable…- él se excusó. Luisa lo vio de reojo.

- si…lo sé…-

- ¿no volverá a ser como antes…verdad?- Luisa volteó y lo encaró.

- hiciste lo que tenías que hacer…te decidiste…- Clark fue disminuyendo la distancia física que los separaba.

- y te perdí en el proceso…- Luisa negó con la cabeza, y tomó distancia alejándose de él.

- estoy segura que hiciste lo correcto…-

- Clark…la comida…la comida ya está ser…vida…- Lana los interrumpió. Luisa sabiamente se había alejado de Clark y nadie podía pensar que estuvieran haciendo algo malo.

**EN LA COMIDA…**

Chloe miró a Luisa. Luisa tenía fija la vista en el plato de sopa, Martha los miraba a los 4, y Clark y Lana de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas de intranquilidad. Clark le negó a Lana con la cabeza, y Lana lo miró con coraje. Aclarándose la garganta, Lang rompió el silencio…

- ¿y cómo te ha ido en Metrópolis, Luisa?- _esta no era una simple e inocente charla donde la princesita deseaba saber de todo corazón cómo la trataba la vida…no, quería saber para restregarle en la cara su triunfo en el plano romántico..._

- bueno…tengo un pulitzer, dos departamentos: uno en Metrópolis y otro en Gotham…excelente salario…hasta ahora la vida me pinta de color rosa…- Luisa soltó una risita. _Lana no se esperaba una respuesta tan sencilla, y que por supuesto no le permitiría tomar ventaja del estado de ánimo de Luisa Lane._

- ¿algún prospecto amoroso en la mira…?- Luisa frunció el ceño. _Ella era buena en el contraataque. Hizo como si tratara de recordar..._

- hmmm…de hecho si…Bruno Díaz…- Clark se atragantó con la sopa. Martha le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda…_Lana estaba en shock…le había ganado la partida y lo que es más...había logrado que Clark manifestara sus celos..._

- ¿B-Bruno…Díaz…?- él preguntó, y Luisa solo asintió. Lana decidió deshacerse de la plática que se le había puesto en contra. Clark la interrumpió…

- ¿de dónde lo conoces…?- Luisa lo miró intensamente. Él se sintió culpable de seguir sintiendo celos de una de sus mejores amigas…

- lo conocí en un baile de caridad en Gotham…- Luisa tomó una cucharada de sopa. _Otra vez había conseguido que Lana quedara fuera del juego._

- ¿tienes poco tiempo de conocerlo y ya lo consideras tu pretendiente…?- Clark soltó esas palabras en tono mordaz, y casi sarcástico. Chloe y Martha solo miraban de ida y regreso la curiosa plática entre aquellos 2.

- ¡yo no dije eso…! Lana me preguntó si tenía a alguien en la mira, y yo le respondí con sinceridad…- Luisa fue cortante en su afirmación, y Clark se quedó boquiabierto.

- ¿y no será que te atrae Bruno Díaz, porque se parece a…cierto millonario llamado Oliver Queen…?- Luisa entrecerró los ojos y lo miró dolida.

- Clark Joseph Kent…- Martha le llamó la atención a su hijo. _Se estaba comportando como un novio celoso...hace años Martha le había dicho que eligiera con cuidado a la mujer indicada, y aparentemente él había tomado su decisión...ahora que lo oía hablar así, confirmaba que Lana no era esa mujer..._

- lo siento, mamá…- Luisa desvió su mirada de él, y le sonrió levemente a Martha.

- no se preocupe Sra. Kent…sé que Clark se preocupa por mi bienestar…siempre hace eso por los amigos…- la pedrada invisible le dio duro y de lleno a Clark. _Luisa Lane se estaba burlando abiertamente de él, y los demás en la mesa no tenían idea..._

- te parecerá raro, pero me preocupo por ti…es de mal gusto que asedies a los millonarios, Luisa…- Martha lo miró acusadoramente. _Clark se había extralimitado con sus comentarios...y su madre podía ver que todo era a causa de los celos._

- haré de cuenta que no escuché ese comentario, Kent…- Ella se sintió ofendida. _Llegaba a Smallville para pedirle ayuda a Chloe en su "misión", y en lugar de eso, terminaba en la granja Kent, escuchando una plática sobre la doble moral de parte del justo Clark Kent..._

- nunca me escuchas…-

- porque no siempre tienes la razón…-

- la mayoría de las veces la tengo…-

- a veces te puedes equivocar…-

- todos nos equivocamos…-

- claro…todos menos Clark Kent…él jamás hace nada malo…-

- no soy perfecto…-

- claro que lo eres…el perfecto niño explorador…- Clark le dio una sonrisa de medio lado. _Con Luisa una plática pesada y subida de tono, en instantes podía convertirse en un flirteo descarado...tenía que aceptar que la extrañaba más de lo que solía admitir en público…_

- ¿entonces…crees que soy perfecto…?- Luisa entrecerró los ojos. _Podía ver hacia donde se dirigía la plática..._

- sigue soñando, Smallville…- y ella trató de cubrirse la boca cuando soltó una maldición por lo bajo. _Le había vuelto a llamar Smallville sin darse cuenta. Él tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción adornándole el rostro...¡maldición!_

- dijiste que soy perfecto…te escuché…- Luisa rodó los ojos. Lana apretó la servilleta entre sus manos. Martha y Chloe apenas podían contener la risa. _Era divertido ver pelear a esos dos por cosas tan simples..._

- no…no lo dije…- Clark le dedicó una de esas sonrisas Kent que derriten a las chicas (solo hay que recordar los casos de Chloe y Lana). Lana se aclaró la garganta y habló en voz alta…

- ya que el ambiente está muy animado, aprovecho la ocasión para darte la noticia, Luisa…- Clark la miró aterrado, y pidiéndole que se detuviera.

- no es un buen momento, Lana…- ella lo miró, y fingió una sonrisa tierna e inocente. Extendió su mano izquierda sobre la mesa, y le mostró el anillo de compromiso a Luisa. Martha y Chloe se miraron entre si con desilusión.

- ¿no es lindo…? Vamos a casarnos en dos meses…- Luisa no se dejó vencer, esbozó una sonrisa de varios kilowatts aunque por dentro sentía deseos de llorar. Clark miró a Lana con coraje.

- te lo dije Clark…tu destino estaba escrito en las estrellas…sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que sentaras cabeza…- _Ella no mostró ni un ápice de dolor. Todo lo tenía bien guardado dentro, esperando por un momento de soledad para dejarlo salir..._no se percató cuando Martha le tomó la mano como reconfortándola. Luisa le sonrió.

- Lana…- _Clark trató de hablar, de decir algo...de disculparse con Luisa...de hacerle ver que aún podía arrepentirse...se quedó callado._

- espero que puedas acompañarnos en la boda, Luisa…sería estupendo contar con tu presencia…- Lana siguió vertiendo su veneno. _¿Quién hubiera dicho que la inocente princesita podía ser toda una maldita, cuando se lo proponía?_

- tenlo por seguro…aquí estaré…- Luisa le sonrió a Lana. _Estaba hablando con la hija del general Sam Lane...podía haberle dado un golpe bajo y fulminante, pero no se lo haría saber..._

- Luisa…nosotros…nosotros todavía no tenemos nada planeado…- Lana miró con sorpresa a Clark. Martha miró a Lana como haciéndole entender que había hecho mal en apresurar las cosas, dando la noticia. Lana se sintió terrible…_¡Clark estaba, de alguna manera, negando el compromiso!_

- si la boda va a ser en dos meses, lo más recomendable es que empiecen de inmediato con los preparativos…- _Luisa no entendió la indirecta...Clark suspiró fastidiado._

- quiero decir…que…no hay nada formal aún…- Martha y Lana vieron con sorpresa a Clark. _¡¡Estaba negando su compromiso frente a Luisa, y con Lana presente!!_

- ohhh…- _se sintió aliviada._ El sonido de su celular en la sala, la hizo disculparse por levantarse de la mesa antes de terminar de comer.

- lo siento, era mi jefe…subasta de caridad en Star City…los millonarios no descansan…- Martha le sonrió y Chloe le preguntó si asistiría.

- desafortunadamente, tengo que…- Lana la miró con curiosidad. _¿Qué era lo que veía Clark en ella?...eran tan distintos, peleaban todo el tiempo, y para todo tenían comentarios sarcásticos...¿por qué cada que Luisa aparecía en Smallville, ella no podía evitar sentirse amenazada? ¿por qué…?_

- por cierto, Lana…tu tía Neil dejó un mensaje en la contestadora…mañana son las pruebas de vestido…- Martha lo dijo en tono serio. Lana asintió. Se sentía culpable por haber traído a colación el asunto de la boda, y no hizo más que reprenderse por la forma en que lo hizo. Luisa le preguntó en voz baja a Chloe…

- ¿te gustaría acompañarme, Chlo…? Por supuesto que sé que Jimmy va a llevarte, pero por…si él no lo hace…entonces te llevo yo…- Chloe la miró sorprendida y en seguida asintió. Clark se sintió relegado de la plática. _Luisa estaba lejos de su vida, de su liga y de su alcance, y sinceramente le dolía darse cuenta que ella había conseguido avanzar...algo que él no había hecho._

** Flashback: año 1986, planeta tierra… **

- Jor-el…la hemos buscado y no hay indicios de ella…- Lara habló en tono preocupado. Caminaban por lo que los humanos llamaban 'jardín'. Lara tenía tomado del brazo a su esposo.

- me niego a arreglar su enlace con la futura reina de Almerac…- Lara frunció el ceño.

- no puedes hacer que nuestro hijo se una a alguien, solo porque tus cálculos lo dicen, Jor-el…- Él negó con vehemencia.

- esto es diferente Lara…la estrella señalaba ésta área…la elegida debe haber nacido ya…o debe estar por nacer…-

- Jor-el…Maxima es digna de estar al lado de nuestro Kal-el…- Jor-el volvió a negar con decisión.

- nuestro hijo vendrá a este planeta…su destino ya está señalado, Lara…su pareja será una humana…-

- ¿y si no se cumple lo que está escrito…?-

- eso no pasará…ellos dos se encontrarán…están unidos y tarde o temprano pasará lo que ya hemos planeado…- Jor-el le acarició la mejilla a su esposa, mientras la gente en el parque volteaba a verlos algo intrigados. Las risas de una pareja humana a lo lejos, llamaron la atención de la pareja kriptoniana. Sentados en una banca del parque, Ella y Sam Lane sostenían a la pequeña Luisa Lane en sus brazos. Aunque tenía pocos meses de nacida, los maravillaba lo vivaz y despierta que era a pesar de su corta edad. Lara y Jor-el se acercaron, siempre conscientes de que no podían establecer mucho contacto con los humanos para no corromper el lugar donde viviría su hijo.

- es hermosa…- Lara dijo cuando se percató que la niña la miraba fijamente. Jor-el se acercó.

- gracias…se llama Luisa…Luisa Joanne Lane…- comentó su madre orgullosa. Sam Lane le dio un apretón de manos a Jor-el sin siquiera conocerlo.

- es cierto…es una bebé muy hermosa…- Jor-el se acercó y con un dedo acarició la manita de la niña. Jamás había tocado un bebé humano. La bebé en respuesta apretó su pequeña manita alrededor del dedo de Jor-el. El kriptoniano fue testigo de una sensación indescriptible. _Esa niña despedía un aura especial, que no se comparaba con la de ningún otro bebé humano que él hubiera visto._ Lara le sonrió, porque ella también se había dado cuenta. Lara ahora fue quien acarició la manita de la niña, al tocarla el símbolo de la dinastía El apareció en la palma de la mano de la bebé y después de desvaneció. _Para los kriptonianos fue importante...en cualquier otro bebé humano del sexo femenino el símbolo le hubiera quemado la mano...y con esta pequeña niña no había pasado nada. Habían encontrado a la futura pareja de Kal-el..._

- los felicito…tienen una hija hermosa…- el rostro de Jor-el se humanizó. Ambos kriptonianos estaban sonrientes. _Su hijo no enfrentaría su existencia en la tierra solo...a su lado estaría una mujer valiente y sobre todo, digna de su amor..._ Ella y Sam vieron a los dos extraños despedirse sin dar siquiera sus nombres…los observaron irse caminando con lentitud, y lo único que pudieron hacer fue encogerse de hombros…éste había sido un encuentro muy extraño…

** Fin Flashback **

** AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…8:45 DE LA NOCHE **

3 horas de tortura…acompañarlas a Metrópolis por los vestidos, pasar a recoger las invitaciones, apartar la limosina…Clark estaba completamente distraído cuando Luisa lo llamó por tercera vez, casi gritando su nombre.

- ¿qué…?-

- dije que cómo me veo…- y Clark tragó saliva cuando vio a Luisa bajar las escaleras con un entallado pero elegante vestido negro con escote profundo en la espalda, similar a uno que le vio usar en la gala a la que asistió ella con Oliver Queen...

- muy bien…es decir…si…bien, te ves bien…- él tartamudeó tratando de eliminar el estado de derramamiento de saliva en el que Luisa lo había dejado con ese vestido…

- gracias…cielos! Me sorprende tu extenso vocabulario, Smallville…- dijo ella mientras le acomodaba los tirantes del vestido azul marino a Chloe, que dicho sea de paso, lucía igual de hermosa que Luisa. Luisa subió las escaleras y regresó con un enorme paquete. Se lo puso en el pecho a Clark. Martha se estaba colocando los aretes, y sonrió cuando vio la cara de interrogación de Clark…

- ve arriba…y vístete…- Luisa lo tomó de la espalda y lo empujó para que subiera la escalera.

- ¿yo…? ¿para qué…?- Luisa rodó los ojos.

- Obviamente la Sra. Kent debe estar presente en el evento, y tú tienes que ir porque eres su hijo…¡vamos, apúrate..!-

- mamá…¿es en serio…?- Martha se rió por lo bajo y asintió.

- está bien…- y él subió con desánimo las escaleras. _A decir verdad le daba gusto pasar más tiempo con Luisa, y no desaprovecharía este momento..._

- Sra. Kent…¿está segura que Lana no va a enojarse porque nos robamos al novio…?- preguntó Luisa divertida mientras le daba los toques finales a su peinado. Traía todo el cabello suelto, y la cascada de ondulados cabellos castaño oscuro era difícil de ignorar.

- no, Lana va a quedarse hoy en casa de su tía…- Chloe se estaba pintando los labios. Vieron bajar a Clark portando un traje sastre negro con corbata azul marino…

- ya puedes cerrar la boca, Luisa…- Clark le sonrió con arrogancia y diversión…_Debía lucir muy bien como para que Luisa se quedara literalmente sin palabras._

- estoy sorprendida…has aprendido a arreglarte la corbata…no cabe duda que tienes una buena maestra…- Martha y Chloe se rieron. Clark se sonrojó. Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, Luisa se le acercó. _Clark no pudo evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza...no solo una vez...sino varias..._Luisa le estaba acomodando la corbata que traía un poco de lado.

- Esos dos actúan como si estuvieran casados…- Chloe le dijo a Martha en voz baja.

- Lo sé…y no sabes cuánto me gustaría que fuera una realidad…- Chloe alzó las cejas sorprendida ante lo dicho por Martha Kent.

** STAR CITY…11:00 DE LA NOCHE **

La noche era joven…tuvieron que cumplir con el conocido protocolo de saludar, conversar, adular y finalmente bailar una que otra pieza…una pieza conocida para Clark y Luisa comenzó a sonar en la fiesta…_la misma melodía que ellos bailaron en la boda de Chloe...Luisa tragó en seco porque la canción le traía malos recuerdos..._al fondo, Martha bailaba con uno de los senadores de Star City, mientras Jimmy y Chloe hacían lo propio… Clark tomó de la mano a Luisa…

- ¿me concedes esta pieza…?- su tono de voz se profundizó, y Luisa Lane estaba segura que se desmayaría si él no la sujetaba bien. Ella asintió. Con alegría se percató que las habilidades de baile de Clark habían mejorado…

- ¿ensayando para cuando tengas que bailar tu primera pieza como todo un hombre casado, ehh?- Luisa recargó su barbilla en el hombro de él, evitando así mirarlo.

- ¿podríamos no hablar de eso…por favor…?-

- como quieras…- La mano de él descendió unos cuantos centímetros más debajo de su cintura, y se desplazó hasta quedar en la parte baja de su espalda; justo sobre la marca kriptoniana. _Un agradable calor hizo acto de presencia sobre el lugar donde Clark tenía puesta su mano…_Luisa se pegó más a él. Clark dejó que sus dedos acariciaran con suavidad el lugar preciso donde estaba la marca…deslizándose sobre ella y arrancándole a Luisa un ligero suspiro. Lane acercó su nariz a la curvatura del cuello de Clark, y este cerró los ojos y sonrió…se estaba sonrojando. Clark acentuó el agarre, y Luisa volvió a suspirar a ojos cerrados. Seguían bailando. Clark sintió como si estuvieran flotando…_Los susurros y murmullos a su alrededor les rompieron la mágica burbuja..._La voz de Chloe acercándose junto con Jimmy los hizo abrir los ojos a ambos…

- la música hace 3 minutos que terminó…tortolitos…- dijo Jimmy sonriente. Los dos se miraron algo afectados y se separaron sumamente avergonzados.

- ¿nos disculpas un momento, Luisa…?- y Chloe se llevó del brazo a Clark hasta un rincón apartado.

- mantén los pies en la tierra…-

-¿cómo…?-

- que mantengas los pies en la tierra…-

- si ya te oí…pero no se de qué hablas…- Chloe lo miró enojada. Le señaló el piso…

- estaban bailando a 10 centímetros del suelo…-

- ¿qué…?-

-¡que estaban bailando a 10 centímetros del suelo!- la gente a su alrededor la vio extrañada.

- Chloe…no entiendo de que estás hablando…-

- tú y Luisa estaban flotando…a 10 centímetros del piso…-

- ¿en serio…?-

- Clark…sé que te da gusto empezar a practicar tu vuelo…pero hazlo en cualquier lugar donde no haya gente…- Chloe regresó con Jimmy. Clark se acomodó el cabello, nervioso y emocionado por lo que Chloe le había dicho.

- vaya…-

La fiesta terminó a las 2 de la madrugada. El ánimo dentro de la limosina que iba a transportarlos de regreso a Smallville decayó al darse cuenta que se habían estacionado en un solitario callejón. _Algo andaba mal..._


	4. SACRIFICIO

MI SEGUNDO Fic de SV!!…hope you like it!! Saben que ningún personaje de SV me pertenece así que no me demanden… …

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

** SACRIFICIO **

Martha y Chloe estaban asustadas, el chofer estaba en la misma situación. Clark miró a Luisa y le dijo que se quedara dentro del auto. _¿Con quién creía que estaba hablando? Luisa Lane no se quedaba tranquila fácilmente…Smallville podría necesitar refuerzos._

- es él…- señaló un hombre afuera de la limosina cuando observó a Clark salir. _Lo reconoció inmediatamente como uno de los tantos infectados con kriptonita que habían sido mandados a Belle Reeve..._Unos hombres vestidos con uniformes de seguridad de LuthorCorp rodearon a Clark…Luisa se recogió el vestido y aventó la portezuela del auto, golpeando a uno de los hombres armados…en la confusión, Clark aprovechó para quitarles sus armas a los demás…_A pesar de la incomodidad que representaba el vestido, Luisa se comportó a la altura, y les propinó unos cuantos golpes a los 'pseudoguardias'...hasta que el infectado se le acercó y trató de golpearla..._Clark trató de ayudarla, pero el hombre portaba una pulsera con kriptonita verde...Clark cayó de rodillas al suelo tratando de alejarse de la fuente que le ocasionaba el dolor. Luisa volvió a golpearlo, y él se disponía a atacar a Kent con una navaja cuando ella se interpuso…_Creyó que iba a ser fácil repeler el ataque, pero tenía que ser sincera y admitir que él extraño era más fuerte que ella..._la navaja le atravesó el abdomen…ella dio un largo gemido y con una patada lo tiró al suelo…respiró hondo y con manos temblorosas se quitó la navaja…Chloe salió a ayudarlos, mientras Martha hablaba por teléfono pidiendo ayuda…_Luisa se apoyó en el toldo de la limosina esperando que pudieran llegar a un hospital a tiempo...no quería crear una situación de pánico. _Se acercó para ayudar a Clark a incorporarse, pero se retiró un poco cuando vio la sangre manchándole la mano…

- Luisa…¿estás bien…?- Clark se reincorporó y se acercó a ella. Luisa asintió y se llevó la mano discretamente a la herida. Se aguantó el gesto de dolor y le sonrió a Clark. El dolor la venció y terminó cayendo en brazos de Kent. Chloe gritó y corrió hacia Luisa. Clark ya tenía las manos manchadas de sangre…

- Luisa…¡Luisa, vamos a llevarte a un hospital…resiste!- Luisa sonrió y quiso acariciarle la mejilla pero sus manos ya no le respondían. Ella estaba inconsciente. Chloe se hincó a su lado y le dijo a Clark que podía ayudarla. Cerró los ojos tratando de curarla, pero nada pasó…

- no funciona…¡no funciona, Clark…!- Chloe estaba desesperada. Luisa ya estaba pálida y su corazón latía irregularmente. Si Luisa hubiera estado despierta, se hubiera maravillado de ver la reacción de Clark…sus ojos luchaban para contener las lágrimas…_Clark Kent estaba...llorando..._la tomó con cuidado y la cargó…un hospital en estos casos no podía hacer mucho…La agitación de Chloe se convirtió en desesperación cuando ella notó la marca en la espalda de Luisa…

- Clark…mira eso…- le señaló y Clark miró el lugar. Chloe estaba en un estado de pánico.

- Jor-el…- murmuró él. Martha asintió. - tengo que llevarla a la Fortaleza…- y dicho esto, desapareció con Luisa en brazos.

_La calidez de él le aguaba los ojos...nunca llegó a pensar que daría la vida, literalmente por el hombre que amaba…pero si él estaba bien…eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba...Se abandonó a la inconsciencia, y permitió que los recuerdos le invadieran la mente..._

** Flashback **

- el procedimiento fue todo un éxito…- el doctor salió de la sala de operaciones dentro del complejo de QueenLabs. Luisa le sonrió aliviada a Oliver. Lana estaba en una habitación especial de recuperación. Cuando regresaron a Smallville, ella se tomó las cosas con calma. Clark estaba en el granero. _Lana se acercó con algo de temor y Clark la miró con sorpresa...Luisa contempló la escena impasible..._

Clark se acercó lentamente a Lana, y cuando observó que no existía ningún efecto de kriptonita al estar cerca de ella, la abrazó con fuerza. _Luisa creyó tontamente que después de todos los altibajos de la relación, Clark estaría dispuesto a seguir adelante…pero ahora ella recibía el duro golpe que la mandaba de vuelta a la realidad…_

** Fin Flashback **

** Flashback **

Clark estaba en el granero. Luisa suspiró y se decidió a encararlo._ Debía saber la verdad cuanto antes..._

- Clark…estoy diciéndote la verdad…- él negó y ella gruñó por lo bajo derrotada.

- Lana es incapaz de hacer algo así…-

- ¿incapaz…?¿así como aquella vez en que me golpeó y casi mata a Lex…?-

- no era ella misma…-

- perdóname por romperte la imagen perfecta que tienes de ella, pero es mejor que te cuides…-

- Lana…- replicó Clark al ver a la aludida parada frente a ellos. _Luisa tuvo que calmarse para no golpearla..._

- ¿porqué no le contaste lo que has estado haciendo últimamente, Lana…?- Luisa sugirió con coraje. Lana se encogió de hombros, pero aún así no pudo esconder su incomodidad.

- dime que no es verdad, Lana…-

- por supuesto que no…-

- dile la verdad, Lana…por única vez en tu vida sé honesta…- Lana abrazó a Clark y él miró a Luisa _con odio..._

- tengo pruebas de que has estado buscando incansablemente a Lex para matarlo…-

- yo ya no tengo nada que ver con Lex…le prometí a Clark que me olvidaría del asunto y así lo hice…- las palabras eran frías, y Luisa se sintió traicionada.

- discúlpate con Lana…- Clark la encaró y Lana lo miró con aparente inocencia. _No esperaba este cambio en Clark...defendía a Lana a pesar de todo... _

- no me voy a disculpar de algo que es verdad…Lana…¡mataste a dos hombres cuando aún estabas infectada con esas rocas de meteoro…!- Luisa hizo aspavientos en el aire y trató…_trató de que él le creyera..._

- Luisa dice la verdad…- Oliver subió las escaleras y se unió en apoyo a Luisa. _Lana lo miró con coraje..._

- Oliver…solo…solo déjalo…- la abrupta oración de Luisa lo dejó sorprendido. _Luisa estaba renunciando a él...y le estaba dejando el camino libre a Lana..._

- ¡discúlpate con Lana…!- él casi le gritó. Ella negó con la cabeza. Tomó del brazo a Oliver y le sugirió que se fueran. _Clark Kent ya había tomado una decisión._

** Fin Flashback **

** En la Fortaleza… **

Clark cargaba a una moribunda Luisa en brazos. Las lágrimas en los ojos del último hijo de Kriptón eran arrasadas por el viento de la dura tormenta en el ártico…el vestido de ella ya tenía una enorme mancha de sangre en el estómago…

- ¡Jor-el…! ¡¡Jor-el…!!- gritó él desesperado al ver que el pulso de Luisa era casi inexistente…

- aquí estoy, Kal-el…-

- ¡necesito tu ayuda…sálvala…!- un holograma de cuerpo completo de Jor-el apareció en una esquina de la gélida formación.

- lo siento, hijo mío…- Jor-el negó y casi en seguida el holograma de Lara apareció.

- Jor-el…nuestro hijo nos necesita…-

- Lara…Kal-el debe entender que no podemos controlar la existencia de los humanos…-

- Luisa Lane no puede morir…-

- te hemos ayudado anteriormente Kal-el…cuando regresamos el tiempo para salvar a Lana Lang…- _Curioso...en todos estos días no había pensado en Lana, a pesar de que vivían juntos..._

- ¡haré lo que quieras Jor-el…pero sálvala!- _No hubo pizca de temor ni remordimiento...si él tenía que ponerse a disposición de Jor-el para salvar a Luisa…lo haría sin dudarlo...así como ella había arriesgado su vida a pesar de todo..._se puso de rodillas y habló al viento…

- Kal-el…levántate…- ordenó Lara. _Su hijo debía estar realmente conmocionado por la herida de Luisa...que les estaba implorando su ayuda..._

- deberás completar tu entrenamiento en orden para cumplir tu destino…- Clark asintió. Él haría lo que fuera para salvar a Luisa. Clark asintió…

- así se hará, Kal-el…- Clark puso a Luisa sobre una formación de cristales, y ésta en seguida comenzó a resplandecer. Clark se puso de pie al lado del 'panel de control' de la fortaleza. En seguida un campo de fuerza lo rodeó y los conocimientos kriptonianos comenzaron a aparecer…

** STAR CITY HOSPITAL… **

- buenos días, bella durmiente…- Chloe le acarició el cabello. Luisa se desperezó y notó que Martha y Jimmy también estaban en la habitación.

- Clark…¿dónde está Clark…?- preguntó ella con ansiedad. Martha señaló afuera. Clark miraba distraído un cartel. Luisa se incorporó a pesar de las peticiones de Martha y Chloe, y salió del cuarto. _No le importó traer una desagradable bata de hospital...tenía que ver que Clark estuviera bien..._

- Clark…¡Clark…!- ella lo abrazó.

- Luisa Lane…- él habló como si apenas la conociera. Luisa se sintió rara. _Era como cuando lo había encontrado por primera vez en aquel campo…desnudo y amnésico..._

- si…soy yo…- él la miró diferente…_con deseo_…la tomó por los hombros y la hizo girar para quedar de espaldas a él. Clark se acercó y tocó suavemente la marca kriptoniana. Un suspiro profundo por parte de él, le produjo escalofríos…

- tenemos que regresar a la Fortaleza…- _¡no le estaba informando…le estaba ordenando!_ Cuando ella iba a protestar, él la cargó sobre su hombro y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del hospital. Martha observó la conducta de su hijo a raíz de su nuevo encuentro con Jor-el y se apresuró a detenerlo antes de que hiciera una locura…

- Cla…Kal-el…¡espera…!- él se detuvo, y ella le pidió que bajara a Luisa…

- debes dejar que descanse un poco más, Kal-el…-

- necesito llevarla conmigo a la fortaleza…- _Luisa pensó seriamente en decirles sobre su conexión con Jor-el, pero la voz de Martha le interrumpió los pensamientos..._

- entiendo, Kal-el…pero ella debe reposar…- a estas alturas, Chloe ya estaba asomada por la puerta de la habitación, preguntándole a Martha en voz baja qué sucedía.

- puede descansar en la Fortaleza…- y él tomó a Luisa desprevenida, cargándola nuevamente sobre su hombro. Martha le impidió el paso y le preguntó cuál era el verdadero motivo por el que quería llevarse a Luisa…

- necesito un heredero…- Martha frunció el ceño, y Luisa le pidió que la bajara. Él no le hizo caso. Ella refunfuñó y movió las piernas tratando de zafarse…

- ¿y yo…qué tengo que ver con eso…?- finalmente Clark bajó a Luisa, y la miró con insistencia.

- tú eres mi pareja…- Martha se quedó en shock, Chloe trataba por todos los medios de taparle la visibilidad a Jimmy.

- ¿qué…a ver…de qué rayos hablas…?- Clark volvió a mirarla con deseo. Martha sabía que si él no se controlaba, existía la posibilidad de que se iniciara un incendio.

- tengo que llevarte a la fortaleza para consumar nuestra unión…- Martha abrió la boca…Luisa comenzaba a tener miedo…_él habló perfectamente convencido de sus palabras..._

- ¿unión…? Debes estar bromeando…¿es este otro de tus famosos lapsos de amnesia donde haces cosas raras…?- él jamás le quitó la mirada de encima. Martha vio la cara de Clark y supo que estaba usando su visión de rayos X en Luisa.

- vamos…- la tomó del brazo, pero Martha nuevamente los detuvo.

- Kal-el…Kal-el, espera…te prometo que cuando Luisa esté mejor podrás llevártela…- Luisa abrió los ojos ante la afirmación de la Sra. Kent. Negó tragando en seco…

- ahh ahh…no le diga eso Sra. Kent…- su cara de pánico expresaba su preocupación…_no le gustó cuando él dijo 'consumar la unión' ni cuando mencionó la palabra 'heredero'…los pensamientos nada inocentes la convencieron de que tal vez Clark hablaba de 'ESE' tipo de unión..._

- está bien…Martha Kent…- afortunadamente Luisa salió ese mismo día del hospital, y la Sra. Kent se las arregló para convencer a Clark de que regresaran a Smallville. Lana habló diciéndole a Martha que habían surgido problemas con el vestido y se quedaría con su tía unos días más.

** En la GRANJA KENT… **

- eww!…Sra. Kent…su hijo está desnudo…otra vez…- Luisa se tapó los ojos mientras un tranquilo Clark salía del baño…Martha subió corriendo y le puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura a Clark.

- Clark…debes cubrirte…- él la miró sin comprender. Miró nuevamente a Luisa y el calor en su cuerpo aumentó al verla con tan poca ropa.

- soy Kal-el de Kriptón…-

- si, perdona…- Martha asintió algo desilusionada. Su hijo no recordaba nada. Martha bajó las escaleras, y Luisa se disponía a entrar a su habitación, cuando Kal-el la tomó de la mano y la apresuró a entrar. La arrinconó contra la pared.

- te necesito, Luisa Lane…- le susurró al oído…y poco faltó para que ella se desmayara.

- quieto…quieto!...dame un poco…de espacio…- ella trató de empujarlo pero él no se movió.

- está bien…eres mi pareja…- _Ok…todo el despliegue de 'soy todo un macho' le resultaba atractivo, pero también tenía miedo. Era imposible que el lindo y tímido granjerito Clark Kent estuviera siendo tan…directo..._

- ¿qué es lo que quieres…?- ella se alejó de él cuando sintió que iba a besarla, y pasó por debajo de sus brazos…puso buena distancia de por medio.

- quiero tener hijos…contigo…- _errr...demasiado directo…a ella le faltó el aire, y se quedó sin palabras..._

- mira…Kal-el…no puedes ir por ahí secuestrando a la primer mujer que se te cruce enfrente y pedirle que tenga hijos contigo…-

- tú eres la elegida…no eres cualquier mujer…- _Luisa estuvo consciente de que en algún momento el piropo le pareció lindo...pero no era lindo que quisiera hacer 'eso' con ella a la fuerza…_

- está bien…- y no pudo decir más cuando Kal-el le quitó de un tirón el jersey de los Crows y la dejó solo en ropa interior. _La recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada. Su sonrisa de satisfacción era genuina..._

- observa…- y otra vez la giró para quedar de espaldas a un espejo. Clark tocó la marca una vez más.

- si…lindo tatuaje ¿no…?- comentó ella con sarcasmo. Él ni se inmutó.

- tienes la marca kriptoniana de mi familia…ellos te eligieron…- él la abrazó. _Él semidesnudo…ella en ropa interior...mala combinación..._Ella suspiró, lo tomó por los hombros y lo sentó en la cama, mientras volvía a ponerse el jersey. Él no le quitó la mirada de encima. Se sentó junto a él, perfectamente alerta ante cualquier situación de riesgo…

- escucha…necesito que me des algo de tiempo…soy humana y necesito descanso…- Clark la volvió a interrumpir cuando le acarició algunos mechones de cabello que le caían por la frente. _Iba a ser difícil hablar con él. _La voz de Lana afuera del cuarto, la hizo levantarse e ir a mirar por la ventana.

- Clark…Clark…¿estás bien…?- preguntó Lana mientras lo abrazaba. Él se la quitó de encima.

- vine en cuanto tu mamá me dijo lo que había pasado…- ella miró a Luisa, y Luisa se disponía salir del cuarto cuando Clark la detuvo.

- quédate…- _Otra vez le estaba ordenando..._Lana la miró intensamente. Luisa suspiró y trató de explicarle sin los detalles importantes…Clark volvió a interrumpirla…

- ¿quién eres…?- le preguntó a Lana. Ella lo miró en shock…

- S-soy Lana…tu novia…- Clark miró significativamente a Luisa, y luego a Lana.

- mi novia…-

- ehhmm…Lana…¿puedo hablar unos momentos contigo?- Clark se levantó e iba a seguir a Luisa, pero esta le dijo que no y volvió a sentarlo en la cama…

- ¿tú quédate aquí…si?- Clark asintió, y las dos salieron de la habitación.

- mira…no sé muy bien qué es lo que pasó…tuvimos que ir a un baile de caridad a Star City y Clark nos acompañó, luego alguien nos atacó y…eso es lo último que recuerdo…cuando desperté, estaba en un hospital de Star City, y Clark ya estaba…así…- Lana asintió con algo de inseguridad.

-¿pero por qué no me recuerda…?- Luisa se encogió de hombros.

- la verdad…no sé…yo pensé que Smallville era un pueblo extraño, pero sinceramente…empiezo a creer que sus habitantes no se quedan atrás…- Luisa esbozó una sonrisa. Lana sabía que no le estaba contando toda la verdad.

- ¿y por qué estaba semidesnudo…?- Luisa apretó los labios y suspiró levemente.

- tal vez tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que está actuando algo extraño y…digamos que se siente más cómodo al…al natural…eso o tiene un grave complejo de exhibicionista…- Luisa le sonrió. Lana no pudo evitar reírse. _Estos días lejos de Clark le habían servido para pensar y replantearse las cosas y su relación con él..._Lana le pidió a Luisa que le diera un tiempo a solas con Clark…ella asintió…_No hablaron, solo estuvieron ahí uno al lado del otro...él no tenía nada que decir, y ella ya encontraría tiempo para devolverle el anillo de compromiso..._

** Ese mismo día…EN LA NOCHE… **

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. Luisa estaba sorprendida. Clark Kent se había salido de la rutina con los colores primarios, y vestía una camiseta negra y jeans negros…Lana le pidió a Martha que la dejara quedarse con su tía unos cuantos días más, y ella aceptó…Lana ya se iba, cuando notó que Clark miraba a Luisa acomodando sus cobijas en el sillón para disponerse a dormir…

- adiós Clark…- ella lo besó…_nada, ni una mirada, una respuesta_...él seguía posando la mirada en Luisa. Lana se quedó un poco más hablando de la situación con Martha. Luisa le pidió prestada una de las camisas de Clark a la Sra. Kent, y ella le dijo que tomara una de las que estaban en el cuarto de su hijo…no se imaginó que él ya estaba ahí…_La estaba esperando de pie frente a la cama..._

- espero que no te moleste que tome una de tus camisas…parte de mi ropa se quedó en el departamento…de…Chlo…e…- la oración no pudo salir completa, porque _bueno la vista de Clark quitándose la camiseta era un potente factor de distracción..._

- ¿¡qué se supone que estás haciendo!?- él se encogió de hombros y comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón…_no…no…noooo…no hagas eso!_ Luisa trató de salir avante, pero chocó contra la puerta cerrada. Trató de abrirla pero se dio cuenta que tenía seguro…un grito en la habitación de Clark hizo correr a Lana y Martha escaleras arriba.

- ¡déjame salir…!- Clark enarcó una ceja y se acercó a ella. Luisa de los nervios sentía que los dedos se le resbalaban al intentar quitar el seguro. Un click…_Por fin…_

- ¿qué pasó…?- Luisa salió y cerró la puerta…_ver a su hijo en la misma habitación que ella, quitándose la ropa no era algo que le hubiera gustado ver..._

- no…no pasó nada…- y Luisa jaló la manija de la puerta cuando sintió a Clark tratar de abrir la puerta. Con su fuerza, lo logró…

- Luisa va a quedarse conmigo…- Luisa abrió la boca de la sorpresa, Martha miró a Luisa y Lana miró a Clark…Clark tomó a Luisa por la cintura y volvió a meterla a la habitación. Les cerró la puerta en la cara a las dos. Después de un rato Luisa volvió a salir.

- no se preocupen, sé cómo manejar a los hombres amnésicos y con niveles hormonales altos…además…si intenta algo…no lo tome a mal Sra. Kent, pero le juro que su hijo se queda sin descendencia…- Martha asintió no con mucho agrado, pero sabía que Luisa decía la verdad. _Extrañamente Luisa podía controlar el carácter y los actos de Clark cuando Kal-el se manifestaba._

- ¡pero…pero…!-

- tranquila Lana…no va a pasar nada…aunque es factible que él termine tratando de hacerme algo…me sé defender…y yo jamás lo permitiría…- Lana estaba segura de eso. _No tenía nada que reprocharle porque en momentos en que la misma Lana Lang había necesitado de alguien con quién hablar, Luisa había estado a su lado, apoyándola..._Lana se fue, y Martha se fue a su habitación. La casa estaba en silencio. Clark estaba en la cama, tapado con las cobijas y mirando fijamente a Luisa, esperando que fuera a acostarse con él. _Dormir en el piso de repente le pareció razonable..._Clark se levantó, la cargó y la acostó en la cama…

- Kal-el..- dijo débilmente cuando él le empezó a desabrochar la camisa.

- hmmm…-

- ¿recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos esta tarde…?- él asintió, mientras le besaba el cuello.

- bien…porque ahora mismo necesito descansar…- ella se separó de él y se metió entre las cobijas. Él la imitó. Clark la abrazó posesivamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello y alternaba esto con caricias a las piernas femeninas. _Esta iba a ser una larga noche..._


	5. KRIPTONIANO

MI SEGUNDO Fic de SV!!…hope you like it!! Saben que ningún personaje de SV me pertenece así que no me demanden…quiero agradecer además a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme REVIEWS, muchas gracias, todos sus comentarios significan mucho para mi…MIL GRACIAS!!

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

** KRIPTONIANO **

5 de la mañana…el hombre a su lado…_en sentido figurado..._está aparentemente dormido. Luisa trata de levantarse, pero los brazos alrededor de su cintura se lo impiden…_3 veces él intentó 'hacer oficial' la unión durante el transcurso de la madrugada, pero ella reaccionó más rápido y logró calmarlo..._Se alteró cuando lo escuchó hablar dormido…en un lenguaje que no pertenecía a la tierra…grabó con su celular el extraño diálogo…_no pudo hacer más, y volvió a acomodarse a su lado, viéndolo dormir; y de vez en cuando acariciándole el cabello..._

9 de la mañana…sus ojos se quieren cerrar de sueño…pasó toda la noche al pendiente de que él no intentara nada, y ahora el cansancio le pasaba factura…iba a entrecerrar los ojos cuando vio que él ya estaba despierto…

- hola…- dijo él y le sonrió.

- buenos días…- _podía afirmar que se sentía celosa de Lana...dormiría para siempre al lado de éste hombre, y podría despertar cada mañana con él a su lado...Lana Lang no tenía idea de cuán afortunada era..._

- ya podemos irnos…- él afirmó cargando a Luisa en brazos y caminando con ella hacia la salida de la habitación.

- bájame…-

- no…-

- ¡dije que me bajes…! ¡Ahora…!- y lo que Kal-el vio en los ojos de Luisa no le gustó. Era coraje, y las lágrimas ya comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de Lane. Kal-el la bajó y se le quedó viendo por largo rato.

- los humanos son extraños…- él no lo dijo en tono de burla ni mucho menos, y Luisa así lo entendió…_sólo estaba aseverando lo que había visto…_

- si…es una de nuestras muchas cualidades…- dijo ella limpiándose con disimulo las lágrimas.

- por eso eres perfecta para mi…- él la tomó con suavidad por el mentón y la obligó a verlo. _Luisa se...sonrojó..._

- sabes como hacer caer a las chicas a tus pies…eres bueno…- él la miró extrañado. Negó con la cabeza…

- tú eres la única…- Luisa le sonrió…_como le gustaría que el verdadero Clark Kent le hubiera dicho esas palabras..._sacudió la cabeza, aturdida por sus tontos pensamientos.

- mira…necesito que me expliques para qué quieres llevarme a…a…¿la…Fortaleza…?- Kal-el asintió.

- tengo que hacerte mi esposa bajo las leyes kriptonianas, y siguiendo nuestras tradiciones…- dijo él sin vacilar.

- bien…ahora ya entiendo un poco mejor pero…- Kal-el volvió a abrazarla por la cintura mientras la atraía hacia él. Luisa le quitó las manos de la cintura y lo obligó a mirarla.

- ¿podrías enfocarte en el asunto…?-

- adelante…te escucho…-

- tu plan es perfecto, pero lamento decirte que hay un pequeño problema…-

- ¿problema…? ¿cuál…?-

- tienes novia…y vas a casarte dentro de unos meses con ella…- Kal-el dejó de acariciarle el cabello a Luisa y se quedó pensativo.

- tú eres la elegida…- él asintió y Luisa lo miró extrañada.

- puedo serlo…pero tu ya tomaste tu decisión, y Lana fue la…- luchó contra el nudo en la garganta.

- tenemos que irnos ahora…- Kal-el la tomó de la mano, pero ella se negó.

** MEDIO DÍA… **

Luisa subió sin prisa las escaleras del granero. Kal-el estaba frente a la gran ventana del granero, mirando hacia el horizonte…Martha le había dicho a Luisa que Kal-el quería hablar con ella…

- hola…-

- hola…- y él enfocó la verdiazul mirada totalmente en ella. Luisa se sintió muy mal…_todas las cosas que le estaban sucediendo, como deseaba que salieran de la boca de Clark, y no de Kal-el…el verdadero kriptoniano residente en el cuerpo de su Smallville...bueno…no es que fuera 'suyo'…solo era una manera de llamarlo..._

- Kal-el, escucha…- Luisa se asustó cuando él la tomó por la cintura y de un salto emprendió el vuelo con ella a su lado. Lane se aferró a los brazos de Clark. _Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al sentir el paso del viento por sus mejillas...Kal-el le sonrió...regresaron al granero en cuestión de minutos..._

- wow…eso fue…eso fue increíble!- Kal-el la miró sorprendido por su reacción.

- ¿no estás asustada…?-

- ¿asustada…? Por favor…no todos los días tienes un vuelo en primera clase, de este tipo…- ella comentó emocionada.

- tengo otras habilidades…- y Luisa enarcó una ceja. Dudó por unos momentos, pero luego habló…

- muéstrame…- Kal-el le sonrió. _Esta era la mujer con la que debía estar por siempre...la única tan valiosa y fuerte para permanecer al lado de un kriptoniano como él..._

** Momentos después… **

Encendió casi una docena de velas, se dejó golpear con una varilla de acero, casi voló de nueva cuenta la puerta del granero con su superaliento, corrió varios kms., escuchó una conversación privada entre una pareja en el Talon, y finalmente quiso demostrarle su visión de rayos x… todo para enseñarle sus habilidades…

- déjame entender esto…aparte de todo lo anterior…¿puedes ver a través de las cosas…?- él asintió.

- ¿de cualquier cosa…?-

- si…-

- bien…- ella se puso las manos en la cintura y lo retó.

- ¿qué…?- preguntó él sin entender.

- ¿cómo es mi ropa interior…?- él enarcó una ceja, y frunció el ceño.

- negra, moño al frente, encaje en tirantes…bóxer del mismo color…encaje en las orillas…- y Luisa se cubrió el cuerpo con pena. _Una descripción muy completa..._

- ya…ya puedes dejar de hacer eso…- él se recreó la vista por unos cuantos instantes más.

- ¿ya podemos irnos a la Fortaleza…?-

- acerca de eso…¿no crees que podríamos quedarnos un poco más aquí?…allá hace mucho frio…-

- yo me encargaré de mantenerte caliente…- _wow!...es decir, woww!!…Luisa hizo de cuenta que no se había imaginado un par de cosas sucias, y lo miró directo a los ojos...seguramente él no lo había hecho con la intención de que sus palabras fueran malinterpretadas…o que salieran en doble sentido…ella tragó saliva._

- e-en serio…¿y que vas a hacer…?- _la provocación no era la mejor manera de evitar caer en las redes de Kal-el…_

- lo que tú quieras…- Luisa asintió con lentitud, y con rapidez se alejó de él dispuesta a bajar las escaleras._ Él la interceptó y se puso en su camino..._

- yo creo que no…eso no va a pasar…- Luisa negó con vehemencia. Kal-el le susurró al oído.

- entonces no vuelvas a provocar a un kriptoniano…-

- no estaba provocándote…-

- ¿no…?- él la miró con deseo. _Su fuerza de voluntad en estos momentos le estaba valiendo un reverendo comino...si él se lo hubiera pedido…ella se iría con él sin pensarlo, hasta el fin del mundo..._

- no…-

- bueno…yo solo estaba advirtiéndote…-

- no hace falta…ya te dije que fue simple curiosidad…- Kal-el se quedó callado cuando vio al _Martian Manhunter aparecer ante él. Estaba con Kara Zor-el...instintivamente tomó a Luisa y la puso detrás de él para mantenerla a salvo..._

- Tu madre humana está preocupada por ti, Kal-el…-

- ¿Qué haces aquí, marciano…?- Luisa se quedó de piedra. _¿Qué cosas se había perdido en estos 4 años…?_

- vengo a ayudarte…- sacó de su bolsillo la kriptonita negra…Kal-el entrecerró los ojos al ver la roca y le sonrió de medio lado…

- estoy bien…-

- Ka…Clark…no estás bien…Jor-el te hizo algo…- dijo Kara Zor-el.

- He terminado mi entrenamiento…y tú, Kara Zor-el…no debes intervenir en los asuntos de mi familia…-

- Kal-el…podemos ayudarte…- replicó el marciano.

- no necesito ayuda…-

- estás equivocado, Kal-el…no puedes tomar a esta mujer humana sin su consentimiento…- Luisa iba a replicar al comentario, pero Kal-el volvió a mirarla con un deseo contenido que la hubiera derretido en ese mismo instante.

- es mi pareja perfecta…Jor-el y Lara la eligieron para mi…-

- Kal-el…- el marciano trató de acercarse, pero comprobó que las palabras del kriptoniano eran ciertas, cuando lo vio tomar con posesividad a Luisa por las caderas.

- me da gusto, Kal-el; pero necesitas darle tiempo…-

- no hay tiempo…debo completar mi destino…- y dicho esto tomó a Luisa por la cintura y emprendió de nueva cuenta el vuelo. Kara Zor-el se quedó sumamente sorprendida…_Clark no podía volar...al menos no hasta donde ella sabía..._

** FORTALEZA DE LA SOLEDAD… **

- finalmente la has traído, Kal-el…- La voz de Jor-el retumbó en la construcción.

- Si, padre…y deseo que me sea concedida como esposa bajo nuestras leyes…-

- ¿estás seguro, Kal-el…?- preguntó el holograma de Lara, apareciendo cerca del panel de control de la fortaleza.

- si…-

- ¿y tú, Luisa Lane…quieres unir tu vida a la de nuestro Kal-el…?- Kal-el la miró con ansiedad.

- debes responder la pregunta, Luisa Lane…- Kal-el dijo, con un naciente tono de ansiedad en su voz.

- ¡¿podrían darme solo un momento, por favor?!...el tener la oportunidad de casarte con un kriptoniano y tu mejor amigo no es cosa de todos los días…¡Dios…!- espetó ella algo frustrada.

- di Si o no…- Jor-el la presionó. _Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo...Kal-el, cumpliera o no su destino…la estaba obligando a cumplir el suyo, que residía al lado de Kal-el..._

- está bien…¿me dejas otra opción…?- y ella miró a Kal-el con rabia. _Las cosas se estaban apresurando, y por lo regular, las cosas que se hacían de ese modo, terminaban mal..._

- no…- le dijo Kal-el con una sonrisa arrogante. Jor-el habló…

- bien…entonces empecemos…- un extraño cristal más blanquecino que los demás comenzó a brillar…Kal-el lo tomó y lo apretó entre sus manos. El exceso de cristal se deshizo, y en cada mano apreció una argolla…Jor-el siguió hablando…

- estos anillos representan los lazos entre ustedes dos, y nuestra familia…- Kal-el se puso frente a Luisa y tomó la argolla más pequeña.

- Luisa Lane…el destino tuyo y de Kal-el están profundamente ligados…¿es tu decisión permanecer al lado de nuestro hijo como su igual, convirtiéndote en su fortaleza, y apoyándolo en los momentos de tribulación…?- _Luisa se sorprendió…esto SI iba en serio...Kal-el le susurró al oído un 'di si, o no'..._

- s-si…es mi decisión…- Kal-el le sonrió y le puso la argolla en el anular izquierdo. Luisa tomó con los dedos algo fríos y temblorosos, la argolla más grande, que sin duda debía pertenecerle a Kal-el.

- ¿y tú Kal-el…es tu decisión permanecer al lado de esta mujer convirtiéndote en su pareja, para protegerla y apoyarla en los momentos de tribulación…?-

- si, es mi decisión…- _Kal-el también iba muy en serio con su respuesta._ Luisa le puso la argolla a Kal-el en el anular izquierdo.

- ustedes se han desposado bajo nuestras leyes…ahora pueden consumar la unión…- Kal-el asintió con suavidad, y sin reparos cargó a Luisa…se dirigieron a un lugar más alejado dentro de la fortaleza…

La depositó sobre una gran formación de cristales. _¡Entonces SI se referían a eso…! Pensó ella cuando Kal-el le empezó a desabrochar el botón de los jeans, al tiempo que se recostaba junto a ella..._

- Kal-el…- los besos de él eran sofocantes…cargados con pasión, y porque no decirlo…también una extraña clase de amor…

- hmmm…-

- ¿podemos ir…a otra parte…?- Clark se detuvo y se recostó sobre ella mirándola con intensidad.

- ¿por qué…?-

- tus padres…están presentes…-

- sólo son representaciones holográficas…-

- por mucho que quiera negármelo…esto es muy parecido a la 'noche de bodas'…y si me lo preguntas no es cómodo tratar de 'hacerlo oficial' con tus padres presentes…-

- este es nuestro hogar…¿no te gusta…?- _ya fuese_ _Clark Kent o Kal-el, la calidez que emitió al preguntarle si no le gustaba el lugar, la hizo caer en cuenta…él se preocupaba por su bienestar..._

_­_- está un par de grados bajo cero…pero creo que viviré…-

- no…tienes razón…puedes enfermarte…los humanos son sensibles a los cambios de temperatura…- Luisa asintió.

- si…es muy bonito el lugar, pero me estoy congelando…-

- entonces regresemos…- _El que Clark se decidiera a contarle su secreto, significó mucho para ella…ir volando por el cielo entre sus brazos, pero sobre todo la necesidad que le expresaba de estar con ella le provocaron un dolor agudo en el pecho...Tenía que ser realista y prepararse para un futuro incierto…él no estaría siempre así..._

** GRANJA KENT… **

Martha los recibió de regreso en el granero…estaba angustiada por el retorno de su hijo…lo abrazó pero él en ningún momento le regresó el abrazo…todo lo que ocupaba su mente era Luisa Lane…cuando intentó que ella accediera a su petición de consumar la unión, se dio cuenta que estaba apresurando las cosas…_debía ser más gentil con ella, tal y como Jor-el le había dicho..._Estaba tan distraído observando a su nueva esposa, que no vio cuando el marciano se acercaba por la espalda, y le colocaba el trozo de kriptonita negra…

- ¡noooooooo…!- Clark soltó un feroz grito, y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, sosteniendo la incansable lucha entre Clark y Kal-el…Luisa trató de acercarse, horrorizada, pero el hombre al que le habían dicho 'marciano', negó con la cabeza y la sostuvo entre sus brazos…minutos después Clark se desvaneció. Martha corrió a ayudarlo, y Lana quien iba subiendo las escaleras, fue corriendo a su lado…Clark despertó…

- La…lana…- Lang asintió y le acarició la mejilla. _Clark había vuelto a la normalidad._ Él se le quedo viendo a Luisa por unos instantes…Luisa entrelazó las manos para que no se dieran cuenta de la argolla kriptoniana que portaba. Kara Zor-el la miró intrigada, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle…_Lo vio abrazarla y claramente pudo oír su corazón partiéndose en pequeños trozos...¿qué le hizo pensar que sería diferente…?_

- ¿está bien…?- preguntó Luisa a Martha con suavidad, dándose tiempo para permitir que las palabras quebradas salieran con propiedad de sus labios…

- si…necesita descanso…- y Lana y Martha le ayudaron a incorporarse…volvió a mirar a Luisa con insistencia, como preguntándole con la mirada qué había sucedido…El granero se quedó casi en absoluta soledad, con excepción de Kara, el marciano y Luisa…

- ¿qué fue lo que pasó, Luisa…a dónde te llevó…?- Luisa se negó a contestarle a Kara…el _Martian Manhunter_ interrumpió a Kara Zor-el…

- no hace falta que nos diga…- y le tomó la mano izquierda a Luisa con brusquedad, levantándola para quedar en alto y así mostrar la argolla kriptoniana que representaba su unión bajo las leyes del planeta de nacimiento de Kal-el…

- ¿por qué no le dijiste nada, Luisa…?-

- Porque no es con Clark Kent con quien estoy unida…es con Kal-el…-

- pero son la misma persona…-

- Clark Kent jamás se atrevería a unir su vida a la de alguien como yo…- Kara pudo ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Lane. _Definitivamente era una persona fuerte y muy valiente..._

- Luisa…él necesita saber esto…-

- no…-

- pero…-

- Kara…él va a casarse con Lana…esto no tiene importancia…- y Luisa se quitó la argolla y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

- Eres muy fuerte Luisa Lane…eres lo que Kal-el necesita…- dijo el marciano. Luisa negó, y les pidió que no dijeran nada sobre lo que habían visto y escuchado de ella…


	6. ALMA GEMELA

MI SEGUNDO Fic de SV!!…hope you like it!! Saben que ningún personaje de SV me pertenece así que no me demanden…por ahí leí un comentario q decía q porque le llamo Luisa a Lois…bueno, creo que los q saben de Superman aquí en México no me dejarán mentir…lo que pasa es que aquí a Lois se le conoce en español como Luisa, e incluso pueden checar mi anterior fic de KRIPTONITA ROJA, donde a Lois le pongo el nombre tal cual…aquí quise adaptarlo a nuestro entendimiento (lo mismo pasa con Bruno Díaz = Bruce Wayne)…así q no se extrañen si le puse Luisa…es solo para variar…y sigo agradeciéndoles con toda mi alma por sus REVIEWS…arigato!!

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

** ALMA GEMELA **

Giró por tercera vez, para quedar viendo de frente a la mesa…el sillón jamás se había sentido más incómodo en su vida. Miró con rapidez los jeans que se encontraban sobre el respaldo del sillón. Se levantó y dirigió su mano hacia la bolsa trasera de los jeans. _Está claro que no iba a lograr dormir por más que lo intentara..._la argolla en su mano la embelesó por unos instantes…luego de nueva cuenta se recostó, sosteniendo el pequeño objeto en alto, entre sus manos…_Lo mejor era dejar todo lo que había sucedido bien enterrado en el terreno correspondiente a "Clark Kent", en el pasado..._volvió a ponérselo donde horas antes el anillo había residido…estiró la mano y lo contempló…_una sonrisa tonta le invadió el rostro, y casi quiso golpearse mentalmente por estar deseando que Clark no se casara, o que ella tuviera el valor suficiente para raptárselo y hacer lo que Jor-el le pedía...jajajaja...¿a quién engañaba?_ Sacudió la cabeza y se acomodó mirando al techo…_no había algo más interesante para ver, así que en algo tenía que distraerse..._oyó el crujido en la madera de las escaleras, y volvió a recostarse de lado, dándole la espalda al probable visitante con insomnio…los pasos dejaron de escucharse justamente detrás del sillón, y luego de breves momentos, se dirigieron a la cocina…_ya que el mundo de los sueños le había cerrado la puerta, estaba considerando seriamente en irse al granero a contemplar las estrellas…o a lamentarse de cuan triste y deprimente era su vida…justo como cierto granjero hacía la mayoría de las veces..._se levantó con prisa y dio pequeños brinquitos mientras se ponía los jeans…_obviamente para mantener el equilibrio y no trastabillarse en aquel pequeño espacio entre el sillón y la mesa…_El rostro sonrojado de Clark dirigiendo la mirada hacia el buen trozo de piel que Luisa le estaba dejando admirar mientras se ponía los jeans finalmente la hizo caerse…_una escena divertida, sino fuera porque en ese instante, Luisa pidió al omnipotente que la tierra se la tragara…ambas piernas sobre el sillón, mientras el resto de su cuerpo quedó donde no podía ser visto gracias al respaldo del mueble..._los jeans se le quedaron atorados a mitad de las piernas, lo que en parte provocó la caída…_se incorporó sobre sus codos para ver la probable risa sarcástica del adorador de camisas a cuadros...él solo se le quedó viendo...y no...no precisamente a la cara..._

- e…estás bien…- _bien, Kent...después de 4 años, y sigues tartamudeando cuando la ves…así…_él tragó saliva, y para olvidarse del súbito calor miró su vaso de leche…le tendió la mano a Luisa…ella lo miró y se levantó sin ayuda…

- si…así acostumbro a despertarme yo…- dijo ella con una media sonrisa, mientras se subía el zipper del pantalón. Se sacudió la parte de las piernas, y apresuradamente metió la mano _ahora adornada con la argolla_ en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans.

- ¿no puedes dormir…?- ella preguntó y Clark asintió.

- ¿tú tampoco?- Luisa se tomó un tiempo para pensar su respuesta, y luego asintió.

- ¿otra vez tus pesadillas…?- Luisa se sentó en el sillón. Clark hizo lo mismo. _¿¡quién le había dicho que podía sentarse…con ella…a su lado!?_

- no…extrañamente dejé de tenerlas cuando me fui a vivir a Metrópolis…- sacudió la mano como restándole importancia. Clark bajó la mirada y sintió como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el estómago…_se estaban dirigiendo a la temible cuestión prohibida de ¿qué fue lo que NOS pasó…?_

- ¿quieres…?- dijo él señalando el vaso de leche.

- no, gracias…estaba pensando…ya que no puedo dormir…quería ir al granero…- ella se levantó y procedía a irse, cuando Clark la detuvo con una gélida pregunta…_gélida no por el tono, sino por la pregunta en si..._

- ¿es tan malo…?-

_-_ ¿malo…? ¿qué cosa…?- Luisa se quedó de pie, dándole una mirada sobre el hombro. Él dejó el vaso de leche sobre la mesa, y se frotó nerviosamente las manos, mientras le sonreía con timidez…_la argolla kriptoniana seguía en el dedo de él…oh dios!_

- querer…querer que…estés a mi lado…- Luisa apretó los labios y el corazón se le estrujó. _La mirada de cachorrito no le estaba ayudando...Si...ahora era un momento estupendo para correr a toda velocidad al granero..._

- Clark…mira…ya entendí, ¿si?...Sé que te sientes mal por todo lo que me dijiste cuando…hablamos de Lana…no te preocupes, todo está olvidado…-

- no Luisa…dudé de ti…de tu palabra…perdóname…- Luisa sintió el agridulce sabor de los recuerdos llegándole a la cabeza…levantó los hombros y luego los dejó caer con pesar…se le acercó para quedar a solo unos metros de él…

- tenías todo el derecho…no podías hacer menos tratándose de la persona a la que amas…- Clark se movió nerviosamente sobre el sillón y Luisa se sintió incómoda…_¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo interesantes que eran sus zapatos? Pensó ella mirándolos con curiosidad..._

- ¿siempre es así…?- Luisa arqueó una ceja. Clark sintió como si miles de agujas se le clavaran en la garganta, impidiéndole hablar…

- es decir…cuando uno se casa…¿es la ocasión más feliz en la vida de alguien, no?-

- le preguntas a la persona equivocada Clark…todavía no hay un anillo de compromiso en este dedo…- levantó Luisa orgullosa la mano izquierda, pero ocultándola en su bolsillo de nuevo al percatarse enseguida del garrafal error…_si había un anillo, y no precisamente de compromiso, en ese dedo..._por suerte Clark no lo vio…

- mamá dijo que me gustó y que por eso lo compré…- dijo él casi en un susurro cuando le mostró a Luisa la argolla kriptoniana…La fina línea semicurva de los labios de Lane se desdibujó…

- si, está bonito…ermmm…ya me voy…- ella cortó por lo sano la conversación y comenzó a caminar. Con suerte llegó hasta la puerta…

- tengo todo lo que siempre deseé…¿entonces por qué no me siento feliz…?- las palabras de Clark la pararon en seco. _Sintió como si le hubieran pasado varios cubitos de hielo sobre la espalda y el pecho...no estaba lista para escuchar los deprimentes diálogos de Clark Kent..._

- yo…bueno…voy a casarme con Lana…¿debería sentirme feliz de eso, no?- y Luisa volteó a verlo a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón…

- s-si…supongo…- _bien Lane...controla tu ritmo cardíaco, o vas a terminar en el hospital…_

- pues no lo estoy…¿es una mala señal…?- _Oooooook...Luisa...habla y sonríe, habla y sonríe...no le hagas caso…está pasando por la típica etapa de pánico premarital..._

- ¿tienes miedo…?-

- no…no…no es miedo…es que…ya no sé si quiero casarme con ella…- y Clark miró hacia el suelo, algo arrepentido y observando fugazmente con timidez a Luisa…ella entendió que _su amigo/esposo que aún no lo sabe_ necesitaba su ayuda…_ante todo era su amigo...regresó al sillón y se sentó a su lado..._

- ¿puedo…preguntarte…qué te hizo cambiar de opinión…?- las palabras le salieron con una lentitud alarmante…casi como si no quisiera saber…

-…- silencio sepulcral. Clark Kent volteó a verla intensamente, y luego posó la mirada en el suelo…_estaba sonrojado...Luisa comenzó a sudar frio._

- uhhh…hmmm…voy…voy por un vaso de leche…- _buena manera de mostrar lo versada que eres en la enseñanza de los vocablos Lane...¡no tenías por qué darme a entender esto Clark...no necesitaba saberlo…eres un idiota!...¡¡rayos, rayos…demonios!!_ Luisa comenzó a murmurar palabras ininteligibles durante su prolongada estancia en la cocina…Clark Kent se pasó una mano por el rostro…_Luisa Lane había entendido correctamente…ella lograba leerlo como un libro abierto. _

- lo primero que debes hacer es hablar con ella, ya son personas maduras y esto es una cosa de pareja…-

- Luisa…-

- y esto es muy común, Clark…todos los hombres en algún momento de su vida le tienen miedo al compromiso…-

-…Luisa…- la aludida se dio un respiro y tomó un gran sorbo de leche, agarrando aprensivamente el vaso para evitar que Clark se diera cuenta que las manos le temblaban…

- ¿qué…?- preguntó ella relamiéndose los labios semicubiertos de leche.

- ¿por qué tienes un anillo idéntico al mío…?- _Corre, Luisa, corre…corre y no te detengas...desafortunadamente sus piernas se paralizaron..._

- tenemos gustos similares…¿curioso, no?- dijo ella mientras se alejaba de él hasta quedar al otro extremo del sillón. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

- ¿en dónde lo conseguiste…?- preguntó el más curioso que de costumbre, tomándola de la mano evitándole así la retirada.

- buenooo…hay una tienda…si, una tienda en Metrópolis…venden cosas como estas…son muy populares…y además baratas…- dijo ella quitándole la mano que casi le arranca al querer ver el anillo más de cerca.

- claro…¿y por qué no te lo había visto antes…?- Luisa enarcó una ceja. Clark volvió a mirarla como si…_olvídalo, y concéntrate en la mentirota que te está dejando sin salida Luisa..._

- hmmm…¿será porque lo compré hace unos días?…- y cuando Clark volvió a tomarle la mano para ver el anillo, le sorprendió lo que pasó…_al estar cerca uno de otro, ambos anillos emitieron un leve destello azuloso..._

- ¡y además brilla!…¿¡no es fantástico…!?- Luisa logró totalmente esbozar una sonrisa al tiempo que hablaba aparentemente emocionada por la idea…Clark permaneció estoico.

- ¿hice o te dije algo extraño, Luisa?…¿algo que quieras contarme…?- preguntó él cuando vio por tercera vez el anillo de cerca. Esperó pacientemente y con la mirada totalmente enfocada en el rostro de ella…

- no...no…nop…-

- no es muy común que dos personas tengan el mismo anillo con esos símbolos…-

- te digo…simple coincidencia…- y dicho esto, ella se levantó y salió de la casa rumbo al granero, dejándolo no muy convencido…una visión de la fortaleza y ellos dos juntos ahí, lo hicieron abrir los ojos desmesuradamente…_Estaba...¿casado?...¿¡con Luisa!?_

** AL OTRO DÍA… **

- no se preocupe, Sra. Kent, yo voy…- le dijo Luisa a Martha cuando escucharon el timbre de la puerta sonar. _Luisa tenía que estar profundamente agradecida con su padre por enseñarle todas esas tácticas de encubrimiento y escondite, porque había conseguido aplicarlas con éxito en la persona de Clark Kent durante las últimas 3 horas…_Llegó a la puerta y abrió…

- buenos días…¿se encuentra la señorita Lana Lang…?- preguntó una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años. Venía con una mujer más joven que ella. Traían cargando 3 o 4 enormes cajas blancas de cartón.

- buenos días…permítanme…Sra. Kent…buscan a Lana!…- gritó Luisa. Martha llegó a la puerta y las saludó con cortesía.

- pasen por favor…voy a avisarle que ya están aquí…- Martha le gritó a Lana desde las escaleras. Ella bajó corriendo y las saludó dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada una. Luisa se disponía a regresar a la cocina, cuando Lana le pidió que se quedara.

- Luisa…¿puedo pedirte un favor...?...tengo que ir a Metrópolis a ver a mi tía, ¿puedes quedarte con ellas…?- Lana miró su reloj, pero no quiso ser tan obvia.

- pero…-

- por favor…solo necesito que le hagan algunas correcciones al largo del vestido…- dijo ella sin ánimos…_había estado llorando_…

- está bien…por aquí por favor…- Luisa les señaló la escalera a las mujeres, y ambas subieron escaleras arriba. Luisa bajó las escaleras, y vio cuando Lana se iba. _¿qué había sucedido…que ahora la futura novia no se veía para nada feliz...?_ Suspiró y regresó a la habitación de Clark, donde había dejado a las visitas…

- bien…empecemos…- dijo la mujer mientras trataba de desabrocharle los jeans a Luisa…

- o-oiga…¿qué se supone que hace…?- dijo Luisa, mientras le quitaba las manos de encima.

- necesitamos hacer otra prueba de vestido…-

- pero da la casualidad que yo no soy la novia…-

- relájese señorita, solo queremos que se lo ponga para tomar las medidas…-

- ¡pero yo soy más alta que Lana!-

- no se preocupe, tenemos las medidas de la Srita. Lang…-

- está bien…-

En la habitación de Martha, Clark se miraba en el espejo. El traje para su boda lo había recibido hace unos días, y no lograba asimilar que dentro de unos meses se casaba. _Se miró por segunda vez en el espejo, y aún sabiendo que el reflejo pertenecía a Clark Kent, no pudo distinguirse…cada vez que se veía, veía a un completo extraño ocupando su cuerpo..._oyó ruido en su habitación y quiso ir a cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien…llegó y se quedó frente a la puerta cerrada…

- u-un poco…apretado del pecho…- dijo Luisa en un suspiro…

- ¡si, pero por lo demás se ve divina!…- la mujer habló contenta.

- la cintura está algo floja…- espetó Luisa, irritada.

- no, yo diría que le quedó perfecto…¿está segura que usted no es la novia…?- Clark oyó que la mujer se rió. Clark decidió entrar sin tocar, para ver que estaban haciendo…

- Lana, oye…- y él se quedó en silencio. _Estaba hermosa...no pudo evitar sonrojarse como todo un adolescente cuando Luisa volteó y se le quedó mirando…_

- culpa de Lana…soy el maniquí viviente para las pruebas de vestido…- dijo Luisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos. _Portaba un vestido blanco strapless con corsé de pedrería, y un bello faldón amplio..._

- ¿no se ve divina…?- preguntó entusiasmada la mujer más joven.

- si…- el nivel de embelesamiento de Clark hacia Luisa era tal, que ambas mujeres se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo.

- es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda, joven…- _otro sonrojo de Clark y otra cara poco amistosa de Luisa..._

- pero yo no soy la novia…- Clark se le quedó viendo un poco más, hasta que se dio cuenta que las demás mujeres lo miraban con curiosidad…

- perdonen la interrupción…- fue todo lo que él alcanzó a decir cuando salió de la habitación.

Media hora después, Luisa se hallaba completamente sola en la habitación de Clark...el vestido estaba sobre la cama junto a otros paquetes que contenían el velo, el tocado, los zapatos y la larga cola del vestido. Le dio una vuelta completa a la habitación recordando los viejos detalles del cuarto. Sobre una cómoda se hallaban las fotos familiares, y una de Clark con Lana…_algunas cosas no cambiaban_…le llamó la atención que detrás de esa foto había otra foto enmarcada de Clark con Luisa en la boda de Chloe…algo molesta, dejó la foto en su lugar, y se fue a admirar el paisaje por la ventana…su vista regresó al vestido, y se posó en el por largo rato…Clark estaba afuera de la habitación, viendo a Luisa en completo silencio. Luisa se sentó en la cama, y acarició con ensoñación el corsé del vestido, y luego deslizó los dedos con suavidad por el faldón del vestido…_una sonrisa de decepción se le plantó en el rostro..._

- se te veía muy bien…- dijo Clark, entrando al cuarto.

- ayyy…me asustaste…deberías dejar esos viejos hábitos de aparecer de la nada, ¿no crees…? - y Luisa se reprendió por emocionarse con una prenda de ropa que ni siquiera era suya.

- perdón…- Luisa le sonrió levemente.

- tú tampoco te veías tan mal…- Clark le dio una sonrisa luminosa.

- ¿entonces me veía bien…?-

- oye, oye…no pongas palabras en mi boca, Smallville…- ella se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación para salir, cuando se dio cuenta del desliz verbal, y cerró los ojos apretándolos con intensidad.

- me gusta que me digas Smallville…-

- bien, entonces disfruta mientras puedas…- _hora de cambiar de tema, pensó él. No quería imaginarse lo triste que sería su vida cuando ella regresara a Metrópolis._

- ¿y…te gustó el vestido…?-

- si…es lindo…se le verá fantástico a Lana…-

- ¿ya decidiste si vas a quedarte más tiempo…?- habló él esperanzado de que ella se quedara.

- no lo sé…no creo…Perry es algo especial y no quiero arriesgar mi trabajo…-

- si…- los dos se vieron entre sí cuando se respondieron al mismo tiempo.

- Luisa…-

- hmmm…-

- tenías razón…-

- ¿cómo…?-

- Lana trató de matar a Lex cuando se enteró que él seguía vivo…-

- no lo sabía…-

- ella…me dijo que necesitaba tiempo y se fue de nuevo…regresó hace dos años y…decidimos volver a intentarlo…- él habló con amargura.

- esta vez no lo arruinen…- dijo Luisa mientras intentaba salir de la habitación.

- ese es el problema…el problema es que desde hace tiempo ya no la amo…- él se interpuso en el camino de Luisa.

- ¿y por qué…?- preguntó ella con miedo. Clark la miró significativamente.

- por ti…-

- no, Clark…no hagas esto…- negó ella mientras trataba de quitarlo de su camino.

- Luisa…tal vez estoy cometiendo un error al casarme con Lana…- Luisa negó y lo empujó en el pecho para apartarlo de ella.

- tú creciste, yo crecí…tú tomaste tus decisiones y yo también…debemos aprender a vivir con ellas, Clark…- Clark la tomó de los hombros para encararla.

- ¿entonces es muy tarde para nosotros…?- la pregunta hizo eco en la habitación. Luisa lo vio con rencor y Clark sintió esa mirada 10 veces peor que el dolor producido por la kriptonita verde.

- nunca hubo un 'nosotros'…- y con estas palabras hirientes, Luisa salió del cuarto, soportando las ganas de llorar. _Siempre fueron Lana y Clark…¿porqué ahora él esperaba que cuando ella regresara, correría a sus brazos inmediatamente...?_ Clark se quedó ahí parado a mitad del cuarto, sin saber que decir, y con la cabeza gacha.


	7. SOS

MI SEGUNDO Fic de SV!!…hope you like it!! Saben que ningún personaje de SV me pertenece así que no me demanden…wow!! 29 reviews y contando, no me queda más que agradecerles por tomarse tiempo para leer este humilde fic, espero que les esté agradando, y ya saben como siempre…MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS y CLOIS4EVA!!…arigato!!

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

** S.O.S. **

- Chloe…si estás bien, di algo por favor…- Luisa contuvo el aliento mientras se decidía a seguir tomando, o no, su ya frío café. Estaban en el departamento del Talon.

- Luisa…¿qué quieres que te diga…?- Chloe suspiró mientras le lanzaba una mirada escrutadora.

- no sé…que estoy loca por haber regresado a Smallville, regañarme…no sé…¡algo!-

- bien…hasta ahora ya entendí tus motivos…pero…¿qué vas a hacer?-

- Chloe…podrías solo…pretender que vas a apoyarme!!-

- ok, ok…perdón…es que me parece increíble que conozcas…a…Jor-el-

- fue accidental…- dijo Luisa enseñándole por segunda vez la marca kriptoniana en su espalda a Chloe.

- ¿te dio algún plazo de tiempo?-

- no…¿debo empezar a preocuparme?-

- según mi experiencia…si Jor-el no consigue lo que se propone…tiene otros métodos para hacer cumplir su voluntad…- Luisa se aterrorizó ante lo dicho por Chloe. _¿Con qué tipo de personas se había ido a meter? Comenzó a hiperventilarse...algo raro de ver en Luisa Lane..._

- Luisa…Luisa…- Chloe la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a verla.

- respira…respira…- la rubia ordenó a Luisa.

- ya…ya…- Lane asintió.

- solo para poner las cosas claras…¿qué tanto sabes de Clark…?-

- todo…sus padres, sus habilidades…que no es de por aquí…- Luisa volvió a tomar un sorbo de café, e hizo un gesto de desagrado…_muy, muy cargado...y frío..._

- es todo lo que necesitas saber por ahora…- Luisa enarcó una ceja. _Si Chloe se arriesgaba a hablarle de los tipos de kriptonita, irremediable tendría que remontarse a cierto caótico día de San Valentín...no...mejor no…_

- Chloe…¿podríamos volver a la raíz del problema…?- Luisa se dejó caer en el sillón. Se le quedó viendo a Chloe quien se quedó de pie en la cocineta.

- está bien…¿ya hablaste con Clark…?-

- Chloe…a ver…¿qué parte de 'hacer que Kal-el acepte y cumpla su destino', no entendiste…?-

- lo siento…-

- no…yo lo siento…- Luisa se masajeó las sienes, exasperada.

- entonces tienes que hacer que Clark, Kal-el, o como se llame…cumpla su destino kriptoniano…- Chloe aparentó no conocer el nombre kriptoniano de su BFF.

- si…-

- ¿y…qué sentiste cuando lo volviste a ver después de tanto tiempo…?- preguntó Chloe emocionada. Luisa gruñó molesta.

- Chloeee…- _tono de advertencia de Luisa Lane._

- Luisaaa…- Chloe imitó a su prima. Luisa le lanzó una sonrisa irónica.

- tenía planeado nunca más volver a Smallville, Chloe…¿cómo crees tú que me siento?- Chloe pudo ver las palabras impregnadas de dolor que su prima dejó salir, cuando se sintió más en confianza.

- ¿tanto lo odias…?- _odiar...tanto como odiar...no puedes odiar a alguien a quien amas ¿verdad?_ Luisa se quedó suspendida en sus pensamientos. _Como perdida en el espacio._

- Luisa…-

- ehhh…¿qué…qué pasó…?- _lapsus brutus cortesía de la pregunta de Chloe..._

- ¿lo odias…odias a Clark…?-

- n-no…- _Luisa Lane es una mentirosa, pero es un grandiosa actriz. Chloe sabe que no es verdad...Lane está dudando, y lo demuestra con su poca asertividad…_

- wow…¿quién eres y qué hiciste con mi prima Luisa?…- preguntó Chloe divertida.

- Chloe…- _Lane volvió a advertirle que dejara el tema de lado._ Chloe decidió enfrentar el problema de los intrincados sentimientos de Lane, antes de seguir con el 'otro' problema. Luisa se levantó y quiso irse…

- a ver Luisa…vas querer golpearme después de esto, pero creo que es necesario que hables con Clark…-

- no…-

- ¿no…?-

- no, Chloe…-

- bien…tú me obligaste…si no quieres hablar con él, vas a hablar conmigo…-

- Chloe…-

- no…no uses ese tono agresivo conmigo, prima…y ni se te ocurra huir…-

- bien…¿quieres hablar?...¡pues vamos a hablar…!- Luisa se volvió a sentar en el sillón y se cruzó de brazos.

- eso…esa es la Luisa Lane que conozco…- Chloe se sentó frente a ella, sobre la alfombra.

- ¡Chloe…!-

- ahhh…si…bien…primera pregunta: ¿qué pasó entre Clark y tú, después de que ayudaste a Lana a curarse?- Luisa se movió intranquila en su lugar, y apretó las manos en las orillas del sillón.

- renunció al trabajo en el Diario…para quedarse más tiempo al lado de Lana…y yo me mudé definitivamente a Metrópolis…- Luisa espetó irritada. Chloe sintió que el aire de la habitación se hacía pesado.

- ¿y después de eso no volviste a verlo?-

- no…-

- Clark me dijo que fue a verte varias veces a Metrópolis, y que te negaste a verlo…¿es cierto…?-

- si…-

- ¿por qué…?-

- Chloe…en serio…no quiero volver a hablar de eso…-

- Luisa…- ahora Chloe le hizo la advertencia.

- ¡bien!...no quise verlo porque sabía que si hablaba con él, me volvería a sentir…así…- Luisa habló enojada más consigo misma, que con Chloe por hacerle esas preguntas.

- como sea…lo único que quiero es regresar a mi vida normal, Chloe…por eso necesito tu ayuda…- _Chloe pudo jurar que vio las nacientes lágrimas asomándose en los ojos de su prima._

- no intentes cambiar de tema, Luisa Lane…-

- nada funciona contigo, ¿verdad…?-

- prosigamos…¿sabías que Lana volvió con Clark apenas hace dos años…?

- si…él me lo dijo…-

- ¿y por qué no hiciste nada…?- _¿Chloe Sullivan estaba insinuando que debió haber comenzado una relación con Clark, antes de que Lana Lang volviera a su vida?_

- ¿qué se supone que debía haber hecho…regresar a Smallville y lanzarme a sus brazos?-

- hubiera sido un buen comienzo…- Chloe se encogió de hombros, y Luisa le dio una mirada fría.

- empiezo a sospechar que te agrada más tu amigo fanático de las camisas a cuadros, que tu propia prima…-

- heyyy…eso fue un golpe bajo!- Chloe se excusó. Luisa intentó irse, pero Chloe le sujetó la mano y negó con la cabeza.

- una última pregunta…lo juro…la última y ya…¡lo prometo!-

- está bien…pero prometiste ayudarme…-

- si, si voy a ayudarte…ok…¿amas a Clark Kent…?- _Luisa tartamudeó varias veces, negando casi en un susurro, y luego se quedó en silencio..._

-…- _silencio más prolongado de lo normal y furioso sonrojo (pocas veces visto) por parte de Luisa. Chloe abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, y esbozó una radiante sonrisa._

- ohhh, por Dios!...Luisa!!...¡lo amas, lo amas…!- _Chloe casi se pone a bailar de la emoción…_

- Chloe…no me estás ayudando a superar la situación…¿en serio eres mi prima…?- _el sarcasmo poco le sirvió...Chloe adoptó esa sonrisa, y la mantuvo todo el tiempo._

- si quieres puedo hacer que ust…- _lo que sea que Chloe iba a sugerir, Luisa Lane no la dejó terminar._

- sé que tienes una mente siniestra, Sra. Olsen…así que ni pienses usar tus flechas, Cupido…porque entre Clark Kent y Luisa Lane no hay nada…cero…agua y aceite…somos como el helado y el pescado…elevado a la décima potencia…- _Chloe se carcajeó con fuerza y con ganas. ¡Ahhh, la negación!...típico...pensó Chloe._

- me alegra servirte para liberar el estrés adorada prima, pero…¡¿podrías por primera vez en todo el día, apoyar a una persona en desventura, que está casada con un viajero intergaláctico que aún no lo sabe?!- _ohhh, ohhh!…¡por favor Luisa Lane, dime que no acabas de decir eso último en voz alta!_ Chloe se le quedó viendo, y la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro se ensanchó mucho más…

- OHHH POR DIOS!…¿¡ESTÁS CASADA CON CLARK!?-gritó Chloe más emocionada (si es posible) que antes…se puso ambas manos sobre la boca para suprimir los gritos femeninos de alegría, mientras seguía saltando como loca, y casi haciéndole una llave estilo WWE a Luisa mientras la abrazaba.

- Chloe…estás…asfixiándome…- dijo Luisa con falsa entonación de temor. Chloe le sonrió y volvió a abrazarla.

- muéstrame, muéstrame…¡¡quiero verlo!!- Luisa enarcó ambas cejas. Suspiró y le enseñó la mano izquierda a Chloe. Acarició con cuidado la argolla kriptoniana.

- ¡entonces va en serio!...- Chloe vio la cara de aflicción de Luisa, y detuvo sus explosiones de alegría.

- Luisa…arriba esos ánimos…- Sullivan le acarició la mejilla a Luisa, y ella no pudo ni sonreírle. _Eran tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos, el simple hecho de haber regresado a Smallville...y lo peor era que no podía controlar esos sentimientos..._

- no puedo, Chlo…no puedo hacer esto…es cruel…para él y para mi…-

- si Jor-el te pidió que hagas esto, debe existir una buena razón, ¿no?-

- no sé, Chlo…pero no puedes ir por la vida pretendiendo que 'obligar a alguien a hacer o decir algo', es lo correcto…-

- déjame decirte que Clark no es precisamente el hijo obediente…- dijo Chloe recordándose a si misma la época donde Clark se hizo llamar Kal, y se fue a Metrópolis bajo la influencia de la kriptonita roja.

- con un padre así, cualquiera se vuelve rebelde…- Luisa sonrió de medio lado.

- entoooonces…¿Jor-el te dijo qué era lo que tenías que hacer, exactamente…?- preguntó Chloe, dejando a la pobre Luisa descansar un rato de sus problemas sentimentales.

- si…me ordenó que…separara…a Lana y a Clark…- Chloe enarcó una ceja. _Oh, no te preocupes prima, lo estás logrando sin siquiera planearlo...pensó. _

- Chloe…¡tierra llamando a Chloe…!-

- oh, si…perdona…-

- a no ser que me robe al novio, o contrate al alguien para que lo secuestre…no tengo muy claro que voy a hacer…y si como dices, el tal Jor-el es algo especial, creo que no es mala idea empezar a hacer mi testamento…voy a dejarte mi colección de discos de Whitesnake, Chloe…- dijo Luisa con sarcasmo, Chloe solo negó.

- Luisa, hablando en serio…¿qué vas a hacer?-

- veamos…Clark Kent, se casa dentro de unos meses con su amor de toda la vida Lana Lang…¡ahhh, si! Voy a interrumpir la boda y voy a raptarme al novio, después lo voy a llevar a la fortaleza, y aunque tenga que patear su kriptoniano trasero haré que cumpla con lo que sea que tenga que cumplir…¿qué te parece mi idea?-

- ¿siempre tienes que usar la fuerza bruta…?- Chloe se rió.

- hasta ahora me ha funcionado…- Luisa dejó caer los hombros en actitud despreocupada.

- Luisa…retomando el tema…no me refería a qué malévolo plan tienes en mente…cuando te pregunté ¿qué vas a hacer?, me refería a Clark Kent…-

- ohhh…-

- si, y no vuelvas a decir 'ohhh'-

- espera un momentooo…- Luisa frunció el seño. - ¡para eso vine, para que me ayudaras, Chloe…!-

- no voy a ayudarte a secuestrarlo, Luisa…-

- jaja…que graciosa…- ella entrecerró los ojos. _Otra vez se desviaron del tema. Chloe habló como si ella supera todas las verdades del universo._

- yo creo…- _Chloe tomó aire…_- que no es necesario que hagas algo para separarlos…-

- si sabes algo importante, dímelo Chlo…- casi suplicó Luisa. Sullivan se rió.

- Lana y Clark ya no están viviendo juntos…-

- ¿y eso es bueno…?-

- ¿Cómo que…'y eso es bueno'?...por supuesto que lo es…Lana me dijo que se pelearon días antes de que tú llegaras…por eso ha estado pocos días en la granja Kent…-

- uffff…por lo menos yo no tuve nada que ver…- _Ohhh…Chloe…te vas a meter en un problemota si le sigues mintiendo a tu prima…¡pero por supuesto que tuviste que ver, Luisa Lane!._ La cara de incredulidad de Luisa le evitó seguir pensando en las consecuencias de sus actos.

- como te decía…siento que debes seguir actuando normal…las cosas van por buen camino…confía en mi, Lu…-

- ¡ya que!…si muero a manos de Jor-el, prométeme que vas a cuidar mi colección de Whitesnake con tu vida, Chloe…- Sullivan volvió a reírse…

- estás siendo un poco extremista, Lu…- Luisa asintió y sonrió aliviada.

- oye…creo que me siento un poco mejor…- dijo Lane, tocándose el pecho.

- ¿en serio…?-

- si…a veces es bueno hablar con alguien…-

- para eso estoy aquí, Lu…para ayudar a los indefensos…- Luisa se rió.

** GRANJA KENT **

Llevaba media hora en silencio. Con los dedos hacía girar el anillo tratando de contener sus emociones…_temor, agrado, desconocimiento de causa, todo se le había juntado cuando empezó a recordar lo que había hecho como Kal-el…primero manifestándosele en forma de sueños incompletos, y luego al ver el anillo kriptoniano en el dedo de Luisa._ Clark Kent y Luisa Lane estaban casados bajo las leyes kriptonianas. _Había poco que decir…_si la sonrisa de oreja a oreja no era prueba suficiente del estado emocional de Clark, entonces no había nada más… la Sra. Kent llegó a lo alto del granero, y se quedó a unos metros de él…

- tu amigo John Jones me dijo lo que pasó, Clark…- Martha Kent lo miró con intensidad.

- ¿hice algo más de lo que tenga que arrepentirme…?- preguntó Clark, temiendo las posibles respuestas.

- dormiste con Luisa, y trataste de…- Martha se sonrojó y se quedó callada.

- una razón más para que Luisa me odie…- suspiró él desilusionado.

- ella no te odia Clark…¿te diste cuenta como reaccionó cuando se enteró de tu boda…?-

- si…- _otra vez la palabra boda, y otra vez las ganas de vomitar…espera…¿un kriptoniano vomita?..._

- Luisa maduró, hijo…- _él entendió el punto…su madre le dijo, en pocas y llanas palabras 'déjala ir'…¿y cómo hacía eso?...es más fácil decir que hacer…_

- y yo…no…- él suspiró nuevamente. Martha negó y lo tomó por los hombros.

- Clark…hace tiempo te dije que escogieras bien a la mujer con la querías pasar el resto de tu vida, ¿recuerdas? – _Clark asintió._

- entonces debes pensarlo mejor, porque desde que Luisa volvió, no has hecho más que confirmarme que no amas a Lana, hijo…- Martha habló con voz grave.

- ¡Ma…Mamá, claro que amo a Lana…!- Martha enarcó una ceja. _Clark estaba en un marcado estado de desasosiego, e inevitablemente Luisa Lane tenía mucho que ver._

- Clark…espero que este no sea un intento desesperado por aferrarte a Lana y al pasado…- _el peso de la verdad cayó sobre sus hombros, y Clark sintió un enorme e interminable agujero en el estómago._

- tú sabes que deseo que seas feliz, hijo…- Clark asintió, y nuevamente su estómago se hizo nudo.

- sé que está mal sentir esto…pero no puedo evitarlo, mamá…- Martha enarcó ambas cejas y se quedó callada.

- ¿estamos hablando de Lana…o de Luisa?- ella no necesitó que él dijera algo. El sobresalto de su hijo al pronunciar el nombre de Luisa, le dio la respuesta.

- ¿la amas…?- _amar…amar…¿Clark Kent amaba a Luisa Lane?...hmmm…eso es casi imposible ¿o no?, se preguntó él internamente._

- no sé…- la voz le salió tan débil que Martha apenas pudo oírlo. Sonrió algo estresada por las duras revoluciones mentales de su hijo.

- cuando lo sepas, podrás decidirte…-

- ¿decidirme…?-

- Clark…no te va a gustar oír esto, pero…por más que quieras que Luisa permanezca a tu lado, ella ya tiene su vida…y desgraciadamente, hijo, está lejos de ti…- _su madre le estaba enseñando el verdadero significado de la palabra desengaño._

- lo sé…perdí a Luisa desde hace tiempo…-

- y si quieres recuperarla, aunque sea como amiga…debes respetar sus decisiones Clark…-

- mamá…no quiero que Luisa se vaya…- Martha se sorprendió. _Su hijo estaba siendo egoísta…_

- eso no está en tus manos, hijo…si Luisa se va, ni tú ni yo vamos a detenerla…-

- quiero que ella se quede…conmigo…- Martha suspiró. _Clark estaba hablando como si fuera capaz de hacer que realmente Luisa se quedara en Smallville._

- no Clark…en algún momento pudiste comenzar una relación con Luisa, y escogiste a Lana…Luisa no se merece que le sigas haciendo daño…- _Clark se quedó sin palabras y con una cara pálida del susto. Su mamá estaba defendiendo a Luisa._

- ¡Mamá…es que yo nunca quise hacerle daño…yo…!- Martha se quedó callada y se sintió culpable por ser tan directa con su hijo. Dio un último suspiro y dándole un beso en la frente, se retiró no sin antes decirle…

- piénsalo bien, hijo…- _Clark empezó a recordar una ocasión muy importante..._

** Flashback **

- ¡es muy lindo!- dijo Luisa, quien cargaba las cajas de la mudanza de la casa a su auto. Lana había vuelto hacía días, después de su "muerte fingida" y estaba ayudando a Luisa a meter las cajas en el auto…traía el brazalete que Kyla le había dado a Clark, que según las profecías de las cuevas, estaba destinado para su pareja perfecta. _Clark se lo había dado a Lana pensando que ella era la indicada..._

- Clark me lo dio cuando regresé…-

- por lo menos en eso si tiene sentido de la moda…- Clark venía detrás de ellas.

- gracias Luisa…por cierto…¿ya te dije cuánto voy a extrañarte…?- dijo Clark con sarcasmo, mientras les ayudaba. Luisa entrecerró los ojos y le sonrió mordazmente. Lana le dijo a Clark que no quería que la bella joya se estropeara, y que iba a dejarla en un lugar seguro. Él asintió. Lana entró a la casa. Luisa siguió metiendo las últimas cajas con sus pertenencias, y después entró a la casa. Clark se quedó afuera acomodando las cajas en el auto.

- ¿quieres verlo más de cerca…?- Lana le preguntó a Luisa. Ambas estaban en la sala.

- bueno…- Luisa se encogió de hombros y miró atenta mientras Lana se quitaba el brazalete que en su centro tenía una turquesa en forma de rombo/cuadro. Luisa la sostuvo entre sus manos, mientras veía a Lana con inquietud como pidiéndole permiso para ponérselo.

- ¿verdad que es bonito…?- preguntó Lana mirando con ternura el regalo de Clark.

- si…- asintió Luisa. Clark entró a la sala en ese mismo instante, y sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, ante lo que estaba viendo. _El brazalete estaba reaccionando..._

- ¿es normal que brille…?- Luisa preguntó observando fijamente la turquesa, que emitía una luz titilante de color azul verdoso. Lana se le quedó viendo a Clark exigiéndole una explicación.

- no…- dijo Clark tratando de aclararse la voz. _Había encontrado a su verdadero amor…a su pareja…y no era Lana Lang..._

- bueno…no quiero estropearlo…toma Lana…- Luisa se quitó el brazalete y se lo devolvió a Lana. En seguida la luz desapareció, y Clark y Lana se quedaron viendo uno a la otra, mientras Luisa salía de la casa en dirección a su auto.

_No podía ser…es decir...desde niño había estado enamorado de Lana Lang...por eso le había dado el brazalete...y el brazalete le estaba indicando que Luisa Lane era su pareja perfecta…no…no…él decidiría a quien amar, y eso definitivamente no incluía a Luisa Lane..._Besó a Lana mientras le ponía de nuevo el brazalete, y sintió un ardor en el pecho…_se sintió culpable…culpable porque la noción de Luisa Lane siendo su pareja, no le desagradó para nada._

** Fin Flashback **

* NOTAS DE LA AUTORA*

En este capítulo Luisa le cuenta de su misión a Chloe…y sabiendo que Luisa dice la verdad decide contarle solo parte del secreto de Clark para poder ayudarla. Pero si leen, Chloe está siendo aún muy cautelosa con el secreto de Clark, y no le ha contado nada fuerte o sumamente importante a Luisa…ella siente que CK es el más adecuado para hablar con Luisa de esos temas…x eso Chloe me cae tan bien!!

BFF= creo q todos saben que significa Best Friend Forever (o sea 'mejor amigo por siempre').

Lo del brazalete de Kyla me pareció algo muy tierno, porque en primera instancia cuando Kyla y Clark se conocen en las cuevas, Kyla le dice a Clark que la mujer destinada para estar con él portará ese brazalete, él cree que esa mujer es Kyla, (que lindo pero no, sorry Clarky, el brazalete es para Luisa…jojojojo) puesto que ella lo trae, y ha pasado de generación en generación a todas las mujeres de su familia.

La inspiración surgió después de que vi (o volví a ver más bien dicho, por enésima vez) la temporada 2 de SV, y el episodio de SKINWALKERS (desconozco como lo nombraron en español, xq yo tengo esa temporada completa en inglés…XD… que si mi inglés no me falla es algo así como: los caminantes que cambian de piel…si…extraño, pero se ajusta perfecto al tema del capitulo…si tienen oportunidad, véanlo…) me encantó…todo eso de la leyenda de NAMAN (o NUMAN según sé que también le llaman…whatever…sabemos que es Clarky…) y SAGEETH me fascinó, y más cuando mostraron en las paredes de las cuevas, el dibujo de una mujer (si el relato se refiere a Clarky, entonces, sip…si es nuestra queridísima Luisa Lane dibujada…jojojo…¡está escrito en las estrellas!...go CLOIS!)

Espero que les esté gustando el fic. Les agradezco sus felicitaciones y sus comentarios, me hacen solo querer mejorar para ustedes y por ustedes…ya me despido con…REVIEWS Onegai!!


	8. PROFECÍA

MI SEGUNDO Fic de SV!!…hope you like it!! Saben que ningún personaje de SV me pertenece así que no me demanden…sigo insistiendo…MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS y CLOIS4EVA!!

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

** PROFECÍA **

Ella subió en absoluto silencio las escaleras del granero, hasta quedar justo a sus espaldas. Suspiró aún sabiendo que era lo mejor, lo contempló por unos momentos, y con suavidad se aclaró la garganta. _¿Cuántas veces había estado con Lana Lang en ese lugar?...demasiadas…y en todas esas veces no recordaba un solo momento de felicidad a su lado…¿entonces eso era una señal del destino…?_

- tu mamá me dijo que estabas aquí…- ella le sonrió con amargura.

- si…¿pasa algo, Lana?- como siempre, Clark externó su eterna preocupación por la pelinegra.

- quería hablar contigo…de la boda…- ella volvió a sonreírle, y él solo sonrió por amabilidad. _Durante muchos años se imaginó que se casaría con Lana, justo como Luisa alguna vez le había mencionado en tono de broma…no estaba precisamente feliz, y actualmente su subconsciente caía en una asociación repetitiva de la palabra boda, con Luisa Lane en lugar de la actual futura novia...¿malo, no?_ Lana observó la actitud tan parca de su prometido, y como siempre (que terminaban su relación) decidió llevar la voz cantante…

- toma, Clark…- la pelinegra se quitó el anillo de compromiso, y con lentitud lo depositó en la palma de la mano de Clark, cerrándola en el proceso.

- Lana…- Lang suspiró y negó con vehemencia. _Esto era diferente de todas las veces cuando se habían dicho adiós…porque este era definitivo..._

- sabes que es lo mejor para los dos…-

- ¿por qué…?- Lana le respondió con una débil sonrisa. Clark se notaba igualmente afectado que aquella vez en que regresó, o aquella otra vez cuando su traje absorbió la kriptonita y ella tuvo que irse para no dañarlo. _Igualmente afectado, pero no con la misma intensidad...no con la misma intensidad, porque Clark Kent había madurado..._

- ven…- Lana le tomó la mano a Clark y se dirigieron al sillón para tomar asiento. Clark miró su regazo, tratando de asimilar que Lana Lang estaba rompiendo el compromiso con él.

- todos estos días que estuve fuera, me sirvieron para pensar las cosas…- ella le acarició la mano, y él le sonrió levemente. _Una sensación de alivio le invadió el alma, porque por primera vez se estaban comportando como adultos dispuestos a cerrar un capitulo maravilloso en sus vidas..._

- cuando volví, pensé que podríamos intentarlo nuevamente; y puedo asegurarte Clark, que intenté con todas mis fuerzas, ser ese alguien digno de estar a tu lado…- Clark trató de hablar, pero ella lo silenció posando dos dedos sobre los labios masculinos.

- pero la verdad es que no quiero que nos sigamos haciendo daño…nuestra relación fue un desastre…y no quiero ni pensar cómo será nuestro matrimonio…- habló ella con amargura, pero riéndose. Nunca antes había hablado con él tan sinceramente como ahora…

- Lana...¡podemos hacer que funcione…te lo prometo…pondré todo de mi parte…!- Clark habló con avidez, para evitar que Lang siguiera con el doloroso discurso.

- los dos cometimos errores…lo que menos quiero es que te formes una imagen perfecta de mi Clark, por que no lo soy…-

- Lana…no hagas esto…- él la tomó de ambas manos, impidiéndole que se levantara. Lang lo miró y con una caricia le pidió que la soltara. Clark accedió.

- tú ya no me amas…-

- La…Lana…- Lang volvió a silenciarlo.

- pensé que nos llevaría más tiempo superarlo Clark, pero finalmente me siento en paz conmigo misma…-

- ¿de qué hablas…?-

- tú y Luisa…-

- ¿Luisa…?- él hizo un gesto de desconcierto. _¿¡era tan obvio...!?_

- si, Luisa…¿crees que nunca me di cuenta de cuánto la extrañabas desde que dejaron de hablarse…por…mi culpa…?- Lang dijo esto último con algo de vergüenza.

- Luisa es…orgullosa, testaruda, grosera…¡no la tolero…!- y Lana enarcó una ceja. _Estaba tratando de auto-convencerse...gracioso._

- te lo dije…las mejores empiezan siempre así…- Lang se cruzó de brazos y una sonrisa más luminosa invadió su semblante. _La relación estaba finalizando en buenos términos…_

- entonces…- él se quedó callado y la incomodidad se acrecentó.

- mi tía va a mudarse a Star City…voy a irme a vivir con ella.-

- Lana…- _le costaba trabajo dejar ir a su amor adolescente, y de toda la vida. No podía renunciar a ella del todo..._

- Clark…desde que estamos juntos dejaste de patrullar Metrópolis…la gente te necesita más que yo…-

- ¿y qué hay de lo que yo necesito…lo que nosotros necesitamos…?- dijo él tratando de convencerla…_solo lo hacía por costumbre..._

- no podemos aferrarnos al pasado…ya no tenemos 14 años…- ella le contestó con rudeza. _No lo hagas más difícil Clark..._

- perdón…- _la verdad de las palabras de Lana le cayó como un balde de agua fría. En el fondo...él hubiera roto el compromiso de todas maneras, porque era demasiado contenerse con Luisa Lane de regreso en Smallville...tenía que ser tonto para no darse cuenta que la amaba...o...haber caído en una fase de negación durante más de 7 años._

- adiós, Clark…- y Lana le dio un rápido beso en los labios, y se fue…_Clark se quedó mirando por largo rato el anillo en su mano...y luego su vista regresó a su propio anillo kriptoniano de bodas...la sonrisa le regresó paulatinamente al rostro..._

** DEPARTAMENTO DEL TALON… **

- …las visitas a la granja fueron disminuyendo, me comunicaba con la Sra. Kent solo lo necesario y cuando ella insistía en que hablara con Clark…llámame gallina, pero me negaba, y terminaba la conversación sin querer saber nada de él…-

- si…tiempos difíciles, ¿ehh…?- Chloe suspiró.

- sip…pero después me dije 'Luisa…es hora de dejar de lamentarse que el granjerito volvió a elegir por milésima vez a Lana Lang, y hay que ponerse a trabajar para ser la mejor reportera de El Planeta…'- Luisa se rió y miró fijamente la tasa de café a medio terminar. Chloe habló, orgullosa de los logros de su prima mayor…

- el Pulitzer habla por si solo…- Luisa movió una ceja de arriba abajo, sintiéndose realizada. Chloe iba a decirle algo, cuando notó el cambio en el rostro de Luisa.

- Luisa…¿te sientes bien…?- la de cabellos castaños oscuros negó y se tomó la parte baja de la espalda, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta del departamento.

- me…me está quemando…Chloe…¡me está quemando…!- Luisa cayó de rodillas al suelo, al tiempo que Chloe se hincaba a su lado y le levantaba la blusa para ver si el dolor era producido por la marca kriptoniana. _La marca trazada bajo la piel había cambiado de color...de negro, a azul marino..._Luisa cerró los ojos y contuvo las ganas de llorar.

- Luisa…Luisa…¡mírame…!- Chloe le ordenó y Lane no pudo hacerlo porque el dolor se volvió inaguantable…sentía que le cortaban la espalda…Luisa empezó a jadear tratando de controlarse…no aguantó por mucho tiempo más…

- ¡ahhhhhhh…!¡Chloeeeee…!- el grito fue desgarrador, Luisa puso las manos sobre el suelo temblando incontrolablemente. Después solo silencio…la marca había adquirido completamente el color azul marino y Lane levantó la cabeza…el color de sus ojos era el mismo que el color de la marca…sonrió de medio lado…miró a Chloe como si fuera un ser inferior…

- soy la pareja de Numan…estoy buscándolo…- Luisa le dio un último vistazo sobre el hombro a Chloe y salió del departamento. Chloe fue a la mesa y tomó su celular…marcó el número de Martha Kent…

- Sra. Kent…tenemos problemas…- Chloe se mordió el labio y en partes le contó lo que había pasado.

** GRANJA KENT **

Clark agitó la mano una vez más despidiéndose de Lana, quien ya conducía por el camino de terracería…suspiró aliviado y confundido…no tuvo tiempo de nada más…una estela azul cruzando los campos de maíz lo dejó sin palabras…la estela…entró a su casa…a su casa…_¿otro kriptoniano...?_

Adentro, Martha miraba fijamente a Luisa Lane…_¿cómo había llegado ella hasta aquí…?_. Clark entró con rapidez y se quedó viendo a Luisa Lane quien estaba parada justamente en el centro de la sala…_parecía estar buscando algo, o a alguien...se quedó en silencio analizando el lugar donde se encontraba..._minutos después una Chloe cansada de pisar el acelerador para llegar a toda velocidad, entró a la casa, y abrazó a Luisa…

- ¡dios…! ¡Que bueno que estás bien…nunca vuelvas a irte así, Luisa Joanne Lane…!- amenazó Chloe…Luisa se le quedó mirando. Sus ojos eran fríos, vacios…_sin vida, a pesar del hermoso color que ahora tenían..._

- estoy buscando a Numan…- Clark y Martha se vieron entre si…él estaba completamente descolocado _porque no había manera de que Luisa supiera sobre la leyenda._ Luisa veía a todos lados esperando que algo sucediera…

- Luisa…¡Luisa…!- Chloe la tomó de las mejillas y la obligó a verla.

- yo puedo ayudarte, pero necesito que me digas quien es 'este' Numan del que hablas…- Luisa asintió levemente sin dejar de mirar a todos lados.

- es el Viajero…tiene la fuerza de 10 hombres, y arroja fuego por los ojos…nuestros ancestros han esperado que cumpla con su promesa de regresar…- y con esto Clark se sonrojó levemente. _Ya no necesitaba más pruebas...fuera o no intervención divina, o el destino...o lo que fuera...Luisa tenía un papel de vital importancia en la vida de Kal-el y de Clark Kent._ Lane miró a Clark, y sonrió; tomándolo desprevenido empezó a tocarlo y a…olerlo, pasando su nariz por el cuello y mentón del kriptoniano. Clark cerró los ojos, extasiado, porque en cuanto ella hizo eso él sintió su sangre a punto de ebullición corriendo con rapidez por sus venas…

- Numan…- ella le susurró al oído al tiempo que le daba ligeros besos en el cuello. _Clark hubiera hecho algo al respecto, a no ser porque Chloe y su madre estaban presentes...la voz calmada de Martha, interrumpió a Luisa..._

- Luisa, linda…¿por qué no te sientas…?- Martha la tomó de la mano y la guió para que se sentara en el sillón. Chloe se tapó la boca para no reírse cuando vio la mirada penetrante de Luisa, dirigida única y especialmente a Clark.

- ¿hay algo que te sirva para poder identificar a…Numan…?- Luisa miró fijamente a la rubia que le había hecho la pregunta.

- Numan es quien tiene que reconocerme…tiene un objeto que le fue dado por sus ancestros…- desvió su mirada de Chloe, y ahora Martha era el nuevo objetivo. Clark enarcó una ceja, y una débil sonrisa quiso formarse en sus labios por escasos momentos.

- si, linda…pero ¿cómo sabes quién es Numan?-

- mis directrices y la información de la que dispongo me guiaron hasta aquí…- Luisa movió la cabeza afirmativamente, convenciéndolos de inmediato que YA había localizado a Numan.

- ¿y para qué necesitas a Numan…?- preguntó Chloe conteniendo el aliento, y tratando de no reírse cuando vio la cara de vergüenza de Clark.

- Las profecías dicen que cuando Numan regrese, la mujer elegida…la destinada para él, debe estar a su lado, para ayudarlo a cumplir su destino…- Luisa habló en voz baja y sensual. Martha le dio un vaso de agua a Chloe…

- ¿y tú eres la elegida…?- ahora Martha preguntó.

- si…afortunadamente mi búsqueda fue más corta de lo que creí que sería…- y Lane vio con intensidad a Clark. Chloe mordió el borde del vaso, evitando reírse nuevamente.

- ¿y eso es todo…supongo…?- Chloe volvió a preguntar. Luisa negó.

- mi cruzada apenas comienza…he encontrado a Numan…pero mi prioridad es continuar con el linaje de la familia del Viajero…- Martha tenía los ojos como plato, y tanto la Sra. Kent como Chloe se le quedaron viendo a Clark...Chloe se arriesgó nuevamente, y preguntó…

- osea queee…- Sullivan movió las manos, dándole a entender a Luisa que se explicara mejor...tomó un sorbo de agua.

- descendencia…parte de mi destino consiste en ayudarlo a perpetuar su especie…- Chloe comenzó a ahogarse con el agua. Martha corrió a auxiliarla. _Clark sonrió, se quedó serio, soltó una risita nerviosa y luego tosió algo avergonzado y ruborizado a más no poder._

- ya nos quedó claro…pero, ¿qué pasó con Luisa…?-

- Luisa Lane tiene un trato con uno de los ancestros de Numan…ahora está cumpliendo con lo prometido…-

- ¿entonces tú no eres Luisa…?- Clark habló con temor. _Jor-el le había hecho algo..._

- sigo siendo Luisa…tu antecesor me otorgó la fuerza suficiente para buscarte, Numan…- Luisa se acercó y le acarició el pecho. Clark la tomó por los hombros con brusquedad…

- ¿quién te controla…?¿¡es Jor-el…!?- Lane lo miró intrigada, y volvió a sonreírle. _No hagas eso, pensó él._ Ella posó su mano sobre los botones de la camisa de Clark y volvió a aspirar el aroma del kriptoniano.

- Luisa…- _un botón_ - ¿Luisa…?- _otro botón_ - L-Luisa…- _las manos femeninas en el cinturón de él..._ -¡Luisa…!- _ambas manos casi tocándole la entrepierna..._- Luisa…v-ven, siéntate…- él evitó que las manos siguieran avanzando hacia el sur del cinturón y la obligó a sentarse.

- es hora de que me tomes…- Luisa soltó esas palabras, y Chloe escupió ruidosamente el sorbo de agua que había ingerido. Martha la miró divertida a pesar de la situación tan densa. _Clark no sabía donde meterse...su rostro sonrojado lo decía todo._

- Luisa…primero, no voy a tomarte aquí…- _mala elección de palabras...levantamiento masivo de cejas cortesía de Martha y Chloe..._- quiero decir…no voy a hacer nada de eso contigo…- _Luisa se levantó y puso ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello..._ - y segundo…- _otra vez las manos de ella dirigiéndose a su entrepierna..._ - n…no hagas eso…- él le tomó ambas manos y les dio unas cuantas palmaditas para calmarla.

- ¿qué tiene de malo…? Somos pareja…- dijo Lane mostrando orgullosa la argolla kriptoniana. Martha y Chloe se quedaron en silencio. Clark cerró los ojos, se mordió el labio inferior y tragó grueso. Martha habló…

- Clark Joseph Kent, parece que tu amigo olvidó mencionarme un par de pequeños detalles…- Chloe se rió, pero la mirada seria de Martha la hizo callar.

- mamá…luego te explico…¿si?…-

- entonces…¿lo hacemos o no…?- Luisa preguntó.

- ¿ehhh…?-

- a menos, claro, de que cuentes con la tecnología de tus ancestros; parece que vamos a tener que perpetuar la especie a la manera tradicional…-

- ahhh…hmmm…uhhh…- _decir o tratar de explicar las graciosas muestras de vergüenza en el rostro de Kal-el era imposible...había que verlo en persona...para presenciar esos tiernos sonrojos y la ingenuidad de Clark..._

- ahora que tu antecesor me ha otorgado la fuerza necesaria, puedo resistir tus 'embates' sin sufrir daño alguno…- dijo Lane con una sonrisa traviesa…

- ¿e…em…bates…?- _Oh...'esa' clase de embates...No Clark Kent...aleja esos malos pensamientos de tu cabeza...mente sucia, malo...controlar a Luisa para que no haga una locura o no me la haga hacer a mi, bueno. _Luisa se le quedó viendo…

- Luisa…- _suspiro para poner en orden las ideas _- ya te dije que no vamos a hacer nada de lo que tú estás pensando que tenemos que hacer…¡y no es que yo no quiera!, pero aunque quiera no podemos porque no tenemos una relación y no estamos casados…bueno, si estamos casados pero no bajo las leyes de este planeta…es decir, no importa bajo qué leyes estemos casados…podemos hacerlo, pero no vamos a hacerlo…porque no y ya…¿me entendiste…? - preguntó Clark exhausto por la explicación. Luisa algo confundida y desilusionada, asintió.

- todo tu diálogo me está dando migraña, Clark…- dijo Chloe pasándola de lo lindo viendo como su mejor amigo se sonrojaba cada que hablaba del temido 'tema tabú' (sexo XD), y más si estaba relacionado directamente con Luisa Lane.

- está bien…tú te lo pierdes…- Lane se encogió de hombros…Clark tragó saliva, sonrió y luego se quedó serio, pensando en el significado de sus palabras…_¿cómo que…?¿qué…?ahhh...ooook..._

- si…sé que voy a arrepentirme después…- _Mirada desintegradora de parte de Martha…nota mental: abstenerme de externar pensamientos en voz alta, y frente a mi madre._ - noooo…nooo!...quiero decir…que si hacemos lo que tú quieres que hagamos, me voy a arrepentir después…-_ suspiro de alivio proveniente de Martha, y risa malvada cortesía de Chloe..._

- bien…- Luisa se sentó nuevamente y sonrió con tristeza.

- mamá…voy a llevar a Luisa al granero…hay un par de cosas que me gustaría comprobar…- Martha asintió y Chloe le dijo que se quedaría un rato más haciéndole compañía a la Sra. Kent…Luisa oyó lo que Clark dijo y enarcó una ceja…se quedaron en silencio cuando vieron la cara de 'deseo sexual reprimido' de Lane…

- ¡NO ese tipo de cosas, Luisa…!-

- yo no dije nada…- se defendió ella. _A pesar de ser Luisa Lane, la mirada vacía y fría era estremecedora; y su comportamiento tan cambiante...parecía que en su interior, la verdadera Luisa luchaba por obtener nuevamente el control de su cuerpo..._

** EN EL GRANERO… **

Luisa estaba en silencio. Miró varias de las fotografías con ansiedad, y cuando llegó a una de Lana con Clark, su semblante se hizo gélido. Clark lo notó.

- Lana Lang…- dijo ella con sorna.

- ¿sabes quién es ella…?-

- soy Luisa Lane…mi memoria no se vio afectada por tu ancestro…y por tanto sé quién es ella…- Luisa miró a Clark _con odio..._él se sintió herido…

- ¿qué es lo que ves en ella...?- preguntó ella algo dolida. _A él se le partió el corazón al oírla preguntar eso..._

- la amé desde que era prácticamente un niño…- dijo él tratando de desviar la conversación de su pedregoso terreno…

- amor…¿ella sabe de tus habilidades?- él asintió y ella juró que acababan de destrozarle el corazón.

- entiendo…- Luisa dejó el portarretratos en su lugar y le dio un rápido vistazo antes de ir a ver por la ventana…Clark se paró a su lado.

- ¿cómo conociste a Jor-el…?-

- larga historia…¿cómo prefieres que te llame…Clark, Numan o Kal-el?- preguntó ella sin voltear a verlo.

- Clark está bien…aunque…antes me llamabas Smallville…- él sonrió con tristeza.

- esa mujer es un distractor colocado expresamente en tu camino, para debilitarte…Clark…- él sabía que hablaba de Lana.

- ¿y por eso Jor-el te envió…?- Luisa asintió sin dejar de ver el cielo.

- en los planes de tu ancestro no estaba involucrado el amor que sientes hacia ella…dejó pasar ese factor…- ella sonrió y el color azul de sus ojos se intensificó.

- mira…- ahora Clark pudo ver en toda su extensión el símbolo de la Casa El dibujado en forma de tatuaje en la espalda baja de la joven mujer…

- ¿te duele…?- preguntó él recordando la vez que él mismo había tenido esa marca en forma de cicatriz en el pecho…_como castigo de Jor-el por su rebeldía..._

- a veces…- ella dejó que él le acariciara la marca, siguiendo el contorno de ésta con sus dedos...un jadeo no se hizo esperar...súbitamente ella se acomodó la blusa, y Clark no tuvo otra opción que apartar la mano.

- cuando Jor-el me envió aquí a cumplir mi destino…no entendí bien cuál era mi misión…- y ella le sonrió con amargura.

- ¿y ahora…?- preguntó él.

- ya la sé…pero no puedo cumplirla…- y dos solitarias lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de ella. Él se quedó conmocionado. Luisa volvió a mirar la fotografía de Lana y Clark y sonrió con más pesar que antes…

- ¿por qué no…?-

- porque no puedo luchar contra esto…- dijo ella posando una mano sobre el corazón de Clark.

- Luisa…- el corazón kriptoniano latía desbocado, la mezcla de emociones le bloqueó la capacidad para expresar con palabras todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

- nada está escrito…el destino lo hacemos nosotros…y…el tuyo y el mío hace tiempo que dejaron de cruzarse Kal-el…- la forma en que ella dijo su nombre kriptoniano lo hizo palidecer. _Estaba renunciando a él...a ser su pareja...sin pelear...dejándose vencer._

- Luisa…yo…- ella no lo dejó terminar debido a que se quedó estática, viendo hacia un cajón del escritorio de Clark…Luisa cerró los ojos como si estuviera siendo poseída por algo, y luego los abrió. El color azul de sus ojos era más intenso y siniestro.

- debo volver a la Fortaleza, para indicar el estatus de mi misión…- dijo ella con frialdad, tomando de dentro del cajón, el libro que contenía la llave kriptoniana para acceder a la fortaleza desde las cuevas Kawatche...lo abrió y sacó la llave.

- no…yo tengo que hablar con Jor-el…- él trató de quitarle la llave, pero un campo de fuerza invisible lo golpeó cuando Luisa lo detuvo con la mano.

- has elegido Kal-el...dejaré de ser tu compañera por obligación cuando regrese a la Fortaleza y Jor-el decida qué hacer conmigo…entonces podrás tomar como esposa a Lana Lang…- habló ella con frialdad e indiferencia, mientras aventaba el libro vacio al suelo. Clark se incorporó lentamente. _Lo que a continuación sucedió, le dejó el alma destrozada a Kal-el...vio que Luisa se quitaba el anillo kriptoniano y lo aventaba con fuerza al suelo, mientras caminaba hacia la salida del granero._ Al parecer Jor-el le había otorgado poderes kriptonianos con tal de que ella cumpliera las órdenes de él, porque al llegar a la salida del granero, emprendió la huida _a supervelocidad._ Él hizo lo mismo.

** EN LAS CUEVAS… **

Luisa llegó a las cuevas sin problemas…las lágrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas. Entró hasta la cámara secundaria, donde se encontraban los símbolos para activar la entrada a la cámara principal. Ella buscó el lugar donde la llave octagonal debía ser insertada para poder llegar a la Fortaleza. Clark llegó y se sorprendió de ver a Luisa hacer las maniobras correctas sin ser kriptoniana. Los 3 símbolos kriptonianos en la pared brillaron…azul, amarillo y rojo/violeta. Luisa los tocó y arrastrándolos con los dedos los alineó. Luego puso la llave en la cerradura de un panel de piedra, y la cámara principal se abrió. La voz de Jor-el lo alertó…se quedó detrás de una de las paredes a la entrada de la cueva…

- Luisa Lane…has cumplido satisfactoriamente con una parte de tu misión…-

- he abierto el portal…permíteme ingresar a la Fortaleza Jor-el…-

- puedes pasar…- Luisa fue detrás de la brillante luz, pero Clark la detuvo por el brazo.

- ¡no lo hagas Luisa…!- ella lo miró con desprecio. Una fuerte ventisca se desató dentro de la cueva.

- ¡no tienes nada que hacer aquí…esto es un asunto entre Jor-el y yo…!- ella le gritó y le quitó la mano del brazo. Él volvió a agarrarla...

- ¡yo soy el culpable de que estés haciendo esto, Luisa…!- la sujetó con más fuerza.

- ¡déjame Clark…!- Luisa gritó desesperada tratando de avanzar hacia la luz.

- Kal-el…Luisa Lane necesita volver a la fortaleza…- la voz de Jor-el se hizo presente.

- ¡No…!¡castígame a mi!¡a ella déjala fuera de todo esto…!- gritó Clark enfurecido dirigiéndose hacia la luz.

- no es un castigo Kal-el…- Luisa se soltó y volvió a avanzar hacia la luz.

- ¡Luisa…!- la voz de Clark llamó su atención. Luisa le dio una mirada de medio lado mientras sonreía con calidez…

- yo acepté hacer esto, Clark...- _volvió a sonreírle…_ - no tienes por qué preocuparte por mi…- Clark vio que ella entraba lentamente a la luz…

- ¡Luisaaaa!- Luisa volteó a verlo una vez más… -¡Noooooo…!- y finalmente desapareció dentro de la luz. La luz hizo implosión en la cámara y luego se desvaneció. El impacto fue tan fuerte que Clark salió disparado contra la pared. Le tomó algunos momentos levantarse del suelo…

- te…amo…- dijo él entre jadeos mientras se apoyaba en la pared. _Por fin le dijo lo que sentía...pero Luisa no estaba ahí para escucharlo..._


	9. MORTAL

MI SEGUNDO Fic de SV!!…hope you like it!! Saben que ningún personaje de SV me pertenece así que no me demanden…39 reviews…sigo insistiendo…MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS y CLOIS4EVA!!

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

** MORTAL **

El dolor físico era menor que el dolor emocional…_si hubiera existido una pequeña oportunidad de llevar a cabo las órdenes de Jor-el al pie de la letra...ella lo hubiera hecho...era una Lane...los Lane se distinguían por cumplir su palabra...claro que ahora...si Jor-el la mataba...entonces...adelante..._abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces enfocando su vista en el extraño techo del lugar. Los pilares cristalinos de considerables metros de alto se entrecruzaban en las puntas formando un techo en 'v'…

- ya despierta…- el holograma de Lara a su lado, la hizo voltear a verla. El calor dentro de la construcción, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrándose últimamente. Jor-el estaba en el panel de control de la Fortaleza.

- ¿te encuentras bien, Luisa Lane…?- Luisa se reincorporó recargándose sobre uno de sus codos, y volteando a la derecha para ver a Jor-el…

- tu fuerza vital nos sirvió unas cuantas veces para transportarte, pero no podíamos arriesgar tu vida…así que te instruimos a través de nuestro símbolo para que encontraras la llave…- dijo Lara acercándose a Luisa y tratando de tocarle la mejilla. Siendo un holograma, la mano atravesó la piel de Lane. Luisa se apartó un poco…

- hice lo que me ordenaste Jor-el…- Luisa hizo un movimiento de cabeza, y se quedó viendo fijamente al holograma del kriptoniano.

- no Luisa Lane…no has terminado…- Lane sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago.

- ¿qué más quieres que haga…?- preguntó Luisa empezando a desesperarse. Jor-el no le hizo caso, y por el contrario enfocó su mirada a una distancia considerable de Luisa, y más concretamente, hacia la entrada de la fortaleza...tenían un invitado oculto detrás de uno de los pilares de hielo sólido…_hora de poner en marcha el plan..._

- Jor-el…déjala ya…ha hecho todo lo posible por ayudar a Kal-el…-

- No, Lara…pensé que los humanos hacían hasta lo imposible por la persona a la que aman…entonces supongo que eso no es más que una mentira…- Clark escuchó perfectamente las palabras de Jor-el y sintió un frio recorriéndole los huesos…_miedo_..._a la respuesta de Luisa_…

- eres una imagen…no sabes de lo que hablas…- el tono de voz de Luisa era cada vez más frío.

- ¿y tú si…?- Lane entrecerró los ojos y se enfureció…_leyendo entre líneas se sintió juzgada por una imagen...que estúpido..._

- si van a hacerme algo…aquí estoy…háganlo de una buena vez y evítenme la pena de seguirlos escuchando…- Lara miró a Jor-el. Clark se acercó más volviéndose a ocultar detrás de otro pilar…

- ¿tú también, al igual que Kal-el, crees que es un castigo…?- Luisa se rió. Su mano golpeó levemente la orilla de la formación de cristales donde había estado acostada.

- considerando el hecho de que me _obligaron _a volver a Smallville para ayudar a _su _hijo, cuando hace 4 años que _no _lo veo…y dejando de lado _que va a casarse_ dentro de unos meses...entonces…si…llámenme pesimista, pero para mi esto ES un castigo…-

- hablas mucho…- Lara le dio una sonrisa tierna. Luisa quiso replicarle el comentario pero para su mala fortuna comenzó a recordar a cierta persona que le había dicho eso hace más de 7 años…_en el hospital de Smallville...viéndola fijamente..._rodó los ojos cuando se acordó de eso.

- nuestro Kal-el nos ha hablado de ti…- Lara volvió a sonreírle. Clark sonrió cuando oyó a Lara decir eso. Luisa sintió su estómago hecho nudos…_cambio de tema urgente…_

- esto podrá sonar estúpido, pero…¿cómo pueden hacer eso…?- preguntó Luisa haciendo mención de las muestras de emoción expresadas por Lara.

- contamos con un software kriptoniano que nos permite desplegar cambios emocionales para poder ayudar a Kal-el a entender su nuevo hogar…-

- suena creíble…-

- ¿has pensado de qué manera puedes compensarnos tu falta, Luisa…?- preguntó Jor-el serio. Clark tragó saliva cuando escuchó hablar a su padre biológico.

- ¿mi…falta…?-

- si…tu misión está incompleta y eso está causando un desbalance en el curso natural de la historia que los rodea…-

- ya les dije que hice todo lo posible…no puedo hacer más…-

- ¿seguiste a tu corazón…?- la mirada de Luisa se agudizó y Clark dio gracias que Luisa no tuviera visión de calor, porque el lugar podía estar incendiándose justo ahora…

- dejé de confiar en él hace tiempo…- dijo Luisa burlándose de su situación sentimental.

- entonces comprendo por qué Kal-el escogió a Lana Lang…estábamos equivocados, Lara…- Jor-el miró a su holográfica esposa y ella le devolvió la mirada sin entender. Luego Lara volteó hacia donde Jor-el miraba y vio a su hijo. Entonces supo las intenciones de su esposo…

- bien por ustedes…- _increíble golpe al corazón que le bajo la moral hasta niveles alarmantes...de Clark podía esperar algo así...pero ¿de ellos...?_ - la próxima vez que quieran que su hijo 'cumpla su destino' llamen a Lana…yo por lo mientras voy a arriesgarme a morir de hipotermia allá afuera, lo prefiero mil veces; a quedarme aquí…- y Luisa comenzó a caminar presurosa hasta la salida, sin ver que Clark estaba cerca…luchó por contenerse y no llorar…cuando quiso salir, su cuerpo rebotó contra un campo de energía invisible…

- ¡no me van a dejar en paz, verdad…!- gritó ella exasperada. Jor-el y Lara la miraban impasibles.

- no creíste que íbamos a dejarte ir tan fácil…¿o si…?- _o…ok…podían ser imágenes holográficas de sus padres muertos, pero expresaban demasiada emoción para su gusto..._

- esto es bajo…muy bajo…podrán ser una super-civilización avanzada, pero son peores que nosotros…-

- no tienes ningún control sobre tus emociones…por eso no has podido cumplir tu destino…- Jor-el volvió a hablar con seriedad. Lara habló…

- si…Lana Lang hizo lo imposible por estar al lado de Kal-el…y tú te rindes al primer obstáculo que se te presenta…- _ya…ya...esto se estaba pasando de una conversación amigable...¿este era su castigo?...oírlos hablar maravillas de la pelinegra…mejor morirse..._

- por supuestoooo…le rompió el corazón a su hijo incontables veces…eso la hace muuuy superior a mi…- dijo Lane con voz trémula.

- ¿y qué hiciste tú para ayudarlo…?- Lara preguntó.

- ¿Que qué hice para ayudarlo…? Estuve a su lado todas esas veces…volvía a levantarse hasta que Lana regresaba y…¡aquí vamos de nuevo…abróchense los cinturones…la montaña rusa Lana-drama va a comenzar, señores pasajeros…!- gritó ella con rabia. Clark tenía los ojos como platos. Jor-el y Lara se miraron entre si.

- ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo puedes reparar la falta…?-

- dirás, mi castigo…-

- puedes llamarlo de la forma que quieras…- y a Luisa se le ocurrió la forma más cruel para quitarse 'literalmente' a Clark de la mente…

- qué tal esto…yo…me doy por vencida…- si Jor-el y Lara hubieran estado vivos, se hubieran sorprendido. Clark comenzó a caminar para llegar al lugar donde estaba Luisa e implorarle piedad a su padre, cuando Luisa y sus palabras llenas de rencor lo hicieron replantearse la situación…

- todo lo que he vivido en los últimos días…- _Luisa respiraba irregularmente..._ - me dio una nueva perspectiva…no es Lana Lang la que tiene que desaparecer de la vida de Clark, Kal-el, Numan o como sea que se llame…- y Clark sintió la urgencia de llegar ahí, callarla, y sacarla lo más pronto posible para evitar la ira kriptoniana.

- soy yo…- la voz suave hizo eco en la Fortaleza. Jor-el la miró sin inmutarse. Lara por su parte ya tenía una expresión de susto en la cara. _No estaba resultando como lo tenían pensado..._

- habla…- pidió Jor-el aparentemente interesado en la propuesta.

- simple…ya que de pronto Lana Lang se ha vuelto la persona en la que más confían…intercámbienme por ella…-

- ¿qué dices…?-

- si…piénsenlo…no hay mejor castigo que este…borrar todos los recuerdos que tengo de Clark Kent, y hacer lo mismo con él…pongan a Lana en mi lugar…así Luisa Lane será una desconocida en la vida de él, y él será un extraño en la mía…-

- ¿qué te llevó a esa conclusión…?- preguntó Lara, ya preocupada.

- que con mí llegada a la vida de los Kent…tal vez eso cambió el destino de todos…porque probablemente él y yo NO estábamos destinados a conocernos nunca…forcé las cosas, y ahora todo está hecho un desastre gracias a mi, ¿no…?-

- ¿eso es lo que quieres…?-

- no, no es lo que prefiero…pero no hay otra alternativa…-

- te equivocas…la hay…-

- ¿cuál es…? Pensé que los sacrificios humanos no estaban dentro de sus planes…- habló ella con sarcasmo.

- tienes una oportunidad para volver con él…ya es tu esposo y puedes reclamarlo…-

- eso no…-

- ¿por qué…?-

- ¿han oído hablar del término 'libre voluntad'…?- Jor-el y Lara asintieron. Clark se acercó aún más, pero manteniéndose oculto…

- es el mejor regalo de confianza que un padre puede darle a su hijo…dejarlo elegir según su criterio…y…ustedes lo único que están haciendo es alejarlo cuando lo forzan a hacer cosas que él no quiere…- Clark se sintió alagado por las palabras de confort de Lane.

- pero él tiene que cumplir…- dijo Lara. Luisa negó.

- él lo hará cuando se sienta listo y cuando el deseo surja de su interior…no porque los demás lo están obligando…-

- su destino es proteger al mundo Luisa Lane…si él no acepta eso…¿quién protegerá a tu mundo…?-

- hay personas…que aún en las peores condiciones se las arreglan para cuidarlo…todavía existen personas con calidez humana Jor-el…no juzgues ni generalices…-

- sin Kal-el el mundo está perdido…-

- puede que se adelante el apocalipsis si como tú dices no lo acepta Jor-el…pero si no lo acepta es porque no está listo…o tal vez nunca lo estará…- _ahora si Clark Kent se sintió ofendido y pensó en ir a reclamarle su ligereza de palabras..._

- hace 4 años debió haber finalizado su entrenamiento, y convertirse en el protector del mundo…y no pasó nada…por el contrario, la amenaza del Destructor es avasallante y con la fuerza y poderes con los que cuenta actualmente Kal-el, no podrá enfrentarlo…-

- ¡déjenlo decidir…es su vida…!-

- no entiendes…- dijo Jor-el molesto.

- ¿qué no entiendo? ¿Qué además de llevar una responsabilidad tan grande a cuestas, quieran obligarlo a amar a alguien…?¿eso es lo que no entiendo…?- Luisa levantó la voz. Lara se sentía orgullosa porque habían hecho la elección correcta y ahora si el plan estaba funcionando. Clark quedó a unos metros de Luisa sólo oyéndola hablar.

- eres humana Luisa Lane, y por tanto no entiendes las implicaciones de las decisiones que Kal-el toma en su vida diaria…-

- no…es cierto…tienes razón…a lo mejor no lo sé…pero ya no estoy dispuesta a intentar y ser rechazada mientras lo hago…- Luisa empezó a bajar la voz.

- nunca lo intentaste…- Jor-el habló firmemente. Vio en cuestión de milisegundos a su hijo y le 'sonrió'. _Jor-el tramaba algo._

- ¿¡nunca lo intenté!?...pfff…- _Luisa se rió._ - no, por supuesto que no intenté hacerme su amiga, sin ganarme comentarios sarcásticos de su parte como 'no consideraría a Luisa como mi mejor amiga' o 'que bueno que ya te vas…porque eso es lo que querías ¿no?'…eso fue nada. Llegué a un punto donde me empecé a cansar de intentar Jor-el…definitivamente Lana tiene mejor suerte que yo porque cada vez que regresaba los dos terminaban juntos…-

- ¿y…te duele…?- Lara preguntó también viendo a su hijo por un instante. Luego volteó a ver a Luisa.

- por supuesto que me duele…comencé a cansarme de que corriera a Lana como perrito faldero…me cansé de que me activara en 'modalidad invisible' cuando Lana por milésima vez apareció en escena en la boda de mi prima…me cansé de que me olvidara…de que me dejara plantada en aquél café…era solo una plática…¡no le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo!- Luisa nuevamente levantó la voz y Clark quiso morirse en aquel momento porque cada nueva cosa que Luisa decía lo lastimaba más que la anterior. _Porque era verdad..._

- me cansé de esperar algo de él…me cansé cuando llegué de Star City y extrañamente cuando fui de visita a la granja, encontré la cama de él partida en dos…- _Luisa se incomodó y Clark estaba peor_. - ehhmmm…no me pregunten que le pasó…yo misma no lo sé…pero me lo imaginé y no es algo grato porque está relacionado con Lana y sexo…eww!- dijo Luisa con asco y suspirando tomó el coraje necesario para terminar con su relato.

- me cansé cuando ayudé a Lana y él no creyó en mi palabra…me cansé cuando renunció a trabajar en El Planeta…y finalmente me cansé de estarme entrometiendo en su vida…- Los ojos de Luisa estaban cristalinos.

- pudiste decírmelo…- la voz de Clark surgiendo de la nada la espantó. _El plan había funcionado...El destino de ambos se estaba corrigiendo para bien..._Luisa no se dignó a mirarlo y por el contario siguió hablando con Jor-el…

- entonces…¿qué dices Jor-el...aceptas el trato…?- preguntó ella con urgencia.

- ¿estas segura de que deseas borrar todos los recuerdos que tienes de Kal-el y que haga lo mismo con él…?- preguntó Jor-el en tono ceremonioso.

- si…-

- no…- Luisa volteó a verlo cuando él dijo que no.

- ¡Clark, cállate…es mi vida!-

- ¡también es la mía!-

- ¡pues estoy haciéndote un favor…!¡estoy convenciendo a Jor-el para que no recuerdes nada de este estorbo…!- afuera la tormenta ártica arreciaba…

- ¡no me estás haciendo ningún favor…y NO eres un estorbo!-

- ¡por favor, Clark! Vas a estar feliz cuando yo haya desaparecido de tu vida…-

- ¿y que tal si yo te quiero en mi…vida…?- Clark comenzó a tartamudear cuando vio la insistente aunque holográfica, mirada de sus padres…Luisa se quedó en silencio. El silencio fue reemplazado por la voz exaltada de Luisa pidiéndole a Jor-el que hiciera lo que le proponía, con más insistencia que antes.

- vamos Jor-el…no desperdicies esta oportunidad…-

- Luisa…- _Clark habló con agresividad._

- ya puedes dejar de fingir Clark…haz lo que tengas que hacer y regresa por donde viniste…te dije que es un asunto entre tu padre y yo…-

- y yo tengo mucho que ver porque, lo quieras o no, soy tu esposo…- _silencio._

- ¿lo recor…daste…?-

- cuando estoy como Kal-el, lo único que puedo recordar cuando regreso a la normalidad es a ti, Luisa…- él se acercó _y ella se alejó._

- ¿por qué no me dijiste desde un principio que eras controlada por Jor-el…?-

- porque tenía que hacerlo sola…-

- ¿y por qué quieres borrar tus recuerdos de mí…?-

- porque eso es lo mejor…nada de esto hubiera pasado si no te hubiera conocido…¿qué mejor castigo que ese?-

- ¿entonces te arrepientes de haberme conocido…?- _Luisa lo pensó dos veces, si no es que más..._

- si…-

- hazlo Jor-el...- Luisa se quedó estupefacta. _Estaba accediendo a borrar sus recuerdos por ella...la tristeza se le anidó sin piedad en el corazón..._

- Clark…-

- si desapareciendo de tu vida puedo evitar que sigas sufriendo por mi culpa, entonces lo haré…- Lane habló.

- y si éste es mi castigo por no haber terminado mi misión, yo también lo acepto…- Jor-el empezó a manejar los cristales del panel de control, y estos comenzaron a brillar. Luisa se acercó al panel, pero Clark la detuvo y le tomó la mano.

- Luisa…tal vez nunca nos volvamos a encontrar…por eso quiero decirte que te amo…-

- Clark…- ella sintió ganas de llorar.

- aunque no puedas recordarme después, tú siempre estarás aquí…- _Clark_ _puso la mano de ella sobre el pecho masculino y sobre su corazón…_- te amo Luisa Lane…- _no hubo necesidad de prolongar más la agonía...finalmente Luisa decidió hablar._

- yo también te amo Clark Kent…- ella le acarició la mejilla. Jor-el y Lara se miraron complacidos y con complicidad.

- has completado tu misión, Luisa Lane…- dijo Jor-el.

- gracias por todo, Luisa Lane…- dijo Lara en un susurro. Esto fue lo último que Luisa pudo escuchar, porque en seguida un gran resplandor los cubrió a Clark y a ella…_Tal vez era demasiado tarde para afrontar sus sentimientos, pero de una cosa estaban seguros...habían sido sinceros...se amaban y ahora de nuevo todo volvía a cambiar...claro que ellos no contaban con una cosa...el destino siempre une a las almas gemelas..._

Continuará…


	10. LAZOS

MI SEGUNDO Fic de SV!!…hope you like it!! Saben que ningún personaje de SV me pertenece así que no me demanden…46 reviews (voy a hacer una minifiesta para celebrar…nooo…es broma u.u)…sigo insistiendo…MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS y CLOIS4EVA!!

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

** LAZOS **

Entró al baño en un estado de casi inconsciencia…_¿cómo llegó hasta ahí…?_ Sin ánimos se quitó la bata y dejó que las gotas de agua se llevaran el arrepentimiento que se le había anegado en el cuerpo…_¿Cuándo cayó en la trampa...? ¿Cómo cayó...?¿desde cuándo Luisa Lane había perdido el espíritu que la caracterizaba...?¿Por qué se atrevían a hacerle esto...a jugar con ella...?_ Se abandonó a la sensación del agua sobre su piel, lavando las cicatrices invisibles de su paso por Smallville..._Jor-el había estado de acuerdo...Jor-el había aceptado...Jor-el la había engañado..._Las lágrimas mezcladas con el agua caían sobre su rostro, enjugándolo y permitiéndole llorar con más libertad, hasta que sus sollozos se hicieron audibles para ella…_cada minúscula parte, vivencia y recuerdo de Clark Kent y los últimos 7 años estaban grabados perdurablemente en su memoria...Jor-el se había atrevido a engañarla..._Sus sueños de una vida mejor lejos de Clark Kent se fueron directo al caño…junto con su amor frustrado, _porque aceptémoslo, decirle a alguien que lo amas cuando está a unos meses de casarse no te asegura que las cosas cambien...si no cambiaron durante el primer año en que lo conociste, menos en estos últimos dos días..._El Lunes volvería a su vida, a su curso...a lo que hacía…sin rastros del granjero en el horizonte…_eso debía calmarla, pero para su infortunio, no era así..._Abatida salió de la ducha media hora después, deteniéndose con temor frente al espejo, y colocándose medio de espaldas para confirmar sospechas..._contuvo el aire mirándose la espalda por sobre el hombro...la marca había desaparecido..._suspiró y se convenció de que como todas las cosas que pasaban con Clark, esta era una más de las que debían quedarse en el más profundo anonimato…para siempre…

** DIARIO EL PLANETA…9:00 A.M. **

- Buenos días, Srita. Lane…!- el hombre la detuvo a mitad de la escalera para tomar el ascensor…le dio su café, y su saco y esperó que ella recordara su nombre…

- buenos días, Jeff…- el hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido, y le dio una sonrisa cálida. _Se había acordado de su nombre. _Luisa le sonrió.

- El jefe Perry la está esperando en su oficina…-

- ¿en mi oficina…?-

- no, en la de él…-

- ¿ya fijó alguna fecha de entrega para mis historias…?-

- no lo sé, Srita. Lane…no creo…parece que es otra cosa…-

- bien…gracias…- y Luisa presionó el botón del ascensor. Antes de tomarlo, le pareció ver a Jimmy mirándola con una sonrisa salida de un anuncio de pasta dental…_Jimmy le sonrió...¿qué estaba pasando...?_ Llegó a su oficina y se asustó al ver que su escritorio y cosas personales estaban acomodados de diferente manera…_como si fuera a compartir la oficina con alguien más..._oficinas más adelante pudo observar la puerta del despacho de Perry entreabierta…_¡estaba hablando con alguien más…! No interrumpir..._

- tienes mucha suerte Luisa…te envidio…- Jenny Blake estaba de espaldas a ella y hablaba con mucha emoción.

- ¿por qué tanta conmoción, Jen…?-

- Perry te dejó varios mensajes en tu buzón de voz ayer…de seguro no los escuchaste…-

- ¿para qué querría Perry comunicarse conmigo…? Yo le avisé de mis vacaciones…incluso hice un memorándum…cosa que yo raramente hago, pero lo hice…- la cara llena de curiosidad de Jenny comenzó a convencerla de que algo grande pasaba.

- Olsen y tu compañero consiguieron avances de la historia de nuestro 'héroe bicolor…'- Luisa sintió que la ira la consumía. _¿por qué Jimmy no le había dicho nada?_

- ¿mi compañero…?- Vio la cara temerosa de Olsen asomándose por el resquicio de la puerta de su oficina…

- si…-

- d…discúlpame un momento Jen…¡James Olsen…no te atrevas a huir y trae ese trasero tuyo a mi oficina en este instante…! ¡ya…!- Jimmy quiso correr, pero sabía que era mejor afrontar su sentencia de muerte.

- ¿te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama, Lane?- preguntó el sonriendo. Luisa entrecerró los ojos.

- ¡escupe…!- Jimmy se le quedó viendo con cara de WTH.

- ¿no crees que es algo asqueroso...?- Luisa frunció el ceño. _Le estaba colmando la paciencia, y el día de hoy su paciencia era limitada. Más limitada que otros días..._

- ¡sabes de lo que hablo, James Olsen…!¡no provoques la ira Lane…!- Jen se sintió fuera de lugar, y disculpándose se retiró del lugar a toda velocidad.

- ¿esta vez me puedes decir qué fue lo que hice…?- Jimmy suspiró con desilusión. _A Luisa no le iba a gustar saber que..._

- sigo esperando, Olsen…-

- hmm, hmm…no puedo hablar…- Jimmy negó con vehemencia.

- ¿cómo que no puedes…?¿¡cómo que no puedes…!?- ella lo tomó de las solapas de la camisa como forma de hacerlo confesar.

- buena aplicación de tus reglas periodísticas Lane…'conseguir la verdad a como dé lugar'…solo que…¿podrías dejar de asfixiar a Jimmy…? No queremos un fotógrafo novato muerto en nuestras instalaciones…- Luisa soltó a Jimmy con desgano.

- gracias, Jefe…- Jimmy le sonrió a Perry.

- déjanos solos hijo…necesito hablar con la Srita. 'Cinta negra…'- Jimmy se rió y Luisa volteó a verla con cara de pocos amigos. Él salió de la oficina.

- ¿qué pasa Perry, por qué tanto alboroto…?¿y por qué cambiaron las cosas en mi oficina…?- Perry se masajeó el puente de la nariz, y respiró profundamente…_esto no le iba a gustar._

- tienes nuevo compañero, Lane…-

- ¿¡QUÉ!?- _Afuera, el nuevo compañero de Luisa escuchaba atento y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la conversación entre su Jefe y su colega..._

- Luisa…creo que combinando los talentos de ambos, formarán dinamita pura…eso es lo que nuestro periódico necesita…-

- ¿pero…por qué yo…?-

- porque es un reportero a tu altura Lane…son perfectos…-

- está bien Perry…pero no te aseguro que salga vivo de mi oficina en su primer día de trabajo…-

- oh…no te preocupes Lane…ya tiene experiencia…-

- bien…espero que no me hayas traído a un granjero de quién sabe qué pueblo olvidado de la mano de Dios, y cuyo gusto por las camisas a cuadros en colores primarios sea aberrante…- Perry frunció el ceño y se rió.

- no es nada con lo que no hayas trabajado antes…- White volvió a reírse y Lane se sintió como una tonta, porque obviamente todos parecían saber algo que ella no.

- tráiganme a cualquier nerd con lentes, el día que sea…Luisa Lane puede manejar lo que sea…-

- así se habla…ese es el espíritu de una verdadera reportera…-

- ¿y…cuándo voy a conocerlo…?¿empieza hoy mismo…?-

- si…debe haber ido por sus cosas…-

- fantástico…este es el mejor Lunes de mi vida…-

- ánimo Lane…verás que te sentirás a gusto con él…- Perry volvió a reírse. _Perry White no acostumbraba reírse así...ok...algo estaba mal..._Su secretaria entró a la oficina de Luisa a avisarle a Perry que tenía una junta urgente. Perry se despidió de Lane, y salió cerrando la puerta.

**OFICINA DE PERRY WHITE…8:30 A.M., 1/2 hora antes de que Luisa llegara…**

- ¿qué le pareció…?- Clark estaba sentado frente a Perry, y con Jimmy a su lado. _Habían conseguido una entrevista con el escurridizo salvador de vidas en Metrópolis después de 4 años de ausencia en la ciudad. Apenas a las 6:45 de la mañana había evitado la explosión de una bomba en un edificio de QueenIndustries, prevenido 3 atracos al banco central, y salvado un camión repleto de niños de primaria que se dirigían a un campamento... _

- ¿y lograron descubrir su identidad…?- Jimmy y Clark negaron.

- C.K. trató de ir tras él, pero el sujeto desapareció como por arte de magia, Jefe…-

- esto es una mina de oro, Kent….con esto tu carrera subirá como la espuma…- White revisó la redacción y la prosa del artículo con cuidado por segunda vez.

- solo trataba de probar que quiero volver a obtener mi anterior trabajo, Jefe…- Clark dijo convencido. Perry lo miró y estaba seguro que nunca conocería a un hombre tan honesto como Clark Kent.

- con historias como estas…tu trabajo dista mucho de encontrarse en las entrañas del sótano, hijo…- Jimmy le sonrió a Clark.

- lo mismo va para ti Olsen, eres bueno…quiero que acompañes a estos dos…como su fotógrafo exclusivo...- Clark frunció el ceño.

- perdón jefe, creo que no escuché bien…¿estos dos…?¿trabajaré con otro compañero…?-

- claro...nadie mejor que Luisa Lane para ser tu compañera…- Clark sonrió y Jimmy rodó los ojos…_efectivamente, 'compañera' es una palabra que en el caso de Kent, estaba llena de un profundo significado...y más si venía acompañada del nombre 'Luisa Lane...'_

- está bien…- dijo él, sin parecer afectado por la noticia._ Por dentro estaba seguro que las mariposas en el estómago no eran una leyenda urbana...existían y eran reales porque él podía sentirlas cada vez que pensaba en Luisa Lane..._

- bienvenido de nuevo al Planeta, Kent…- ambos se estrecharon la mano y Clark esperó cuando Perry le dijo que acomodarían su escritorio en la oficina de Luisa.

- C.K…Luisa va a matarte…y a mí por no haberle dicho…-

- no te preocupes Jimmy…se tratar a Luisa…- y dicho esto Clark le dio una palmada en la espalda y el fotógrafo 'ahora' estrella salió moviendo la cabeza. Clark se quedó sentado esperando a que le avisaran que ya podía ocupar su nueva oficina. A las 9:00 en punto la vio aparecer por la puerta del ascensor y tuvo que contenerse de ir corriendo a abrazarla para cerciorarse de que estaba bien…_y de que lo recordaba...a él y a todo lo que había pasado con ellos en estos días. _Perry se levantó de su asiento, y le dijo a Clark que iría a avisarle a Luisa.

Su curiosidad kriptoniana sacó lo mejor de él, y se acercó a la oficina de Luisa para oír de lo que hablaban_…ella no estaba muy emocionada con la idea..._Clark sonrió satisfecho.

** EN UN PEQUEÑO CAFÉ CERCANO… **

El café le supo amargo, y ya estaba frio cuando Luisa se decidió a tomárselo. Por eso había salido del trabajo para tomar aire y comprar otro café…pagó la cuenta y bufó fastidiada porque su situación personal, profesional y emocional estaba siendo perseguida ferozmente por el Karma...se puso a pensar _¿qué cosas tan malas hizo como para que le sucediera esto...?_ El café de este pequeño establecimiento era comparable en calidad con el del Talon…_no…ni siquiera se te ocurra ir ahí, Lane..._

Cuando regresó al Planeta, se encontró con la sorpresa de que la puerta de su oficina estaba cerrada…_bien...es un día simplemente maravilloso..._giró la manija de la puerta, y se encontró con un extraño sentado de espaldas a ella y meciendo la silla, produciendo un chirrido insoportable, _tal y como Cl...no...no, basta Luisa..._El nuevo escritorio estaba de frente al de ella, y había cajas por todas partes...

- buenos días…disculpa…¿eres mi nuevo colega…?- preguntó Lane asomándose para tratar de ver quién era la persona que se había atrevido a cerrarle la puerta de _su_ oficina…el intruso giró su silla y se levantó…

- buenos días, Lane...- los ojos de ella se abrieron, mezcla de sorpresa y desaprobación.

- ¡Perryyyyyyyyyyyyy…!- el grito femenino se escuchó por todo el corredor…y en varios pisos del edificio. En su oficina, el grito de Luisa no pasó desapercibido. Perry movió la cabeza y se rió.

- Crysta…si la Srita. Lane viene a buscarme, avísele que tuve que irme a la junta…- White le dio esa instrucción a su secretaria, y se dirigió al final del corredor hacia la oficina principal. Entró en silencio y cerró la puerta…

** OFICINA DE LUISA LANE… **

Clark cerró la puerta, poniéndole seguro. Luisa se ocultó poniéndose a salvo detrás de su propio escritorio. Kent le sonrió.

- a…aléjate de mi, Kent…¡lo digo en serio!-

- que bueno que me recuerdas…- dijo él mientras se ponía frente al escritorio de Luisa. _Se le quedó viendo como un tigre hambriento que estudia los movimientos de su presa._ Empezó a seguirla, caminando alrededor del escritorio; mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

- tu padre no se apega a las reglas…¿verdad?- dijo Luisa con sorna.

- no pareces muy feliz de verme…- él sonrió con arrogancia. Lane frunció el ceño.

- eres la última persona que esperaba encontrar en mi oficina…-

- ¿TÚ oficina…?-

- si, MI oficina…-

- también es la mía…-

- como sea…- Luisa hizo un movimiento parecido a una finta, y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Le quitó el seguro, pero Clark la volvió a cerrar. Obligó a Luisa a encararlo, quedando ella arrinconada entre la puerta, y los brazos de él. Puso el dedo índice frente a la cara masculina…

- primero…no me gusta que invadan mi espacio personal…-

- está bien…- Clark se alejó solo un poco. La miró con ojos de _amor, y eso le dio miedo...porque ella seguía sintiendo lo mismo._

- segundo...mantengamos el juego estrictamente profesional…- Clark frunció el ceño y se puso serio.

- eso no…-

- ¿¡cómo que eso no…!? Yo soy quien hace las reglas aq…- y Luisa se quedó callada cuando vio a Clark sacar del bolsillo de su saco el pequeño objeto. _Ahora estaba aterrada..._Sintió la cálida mano de Clark tomar la suya…le puso la argolla kriptoniana, y ella sintió que le faltaba el aire…

- lo dejaste olvidado en el granero…- dijo él con tristeza.

- Clark…yo…-

- lo sé Luisa…y voy a respetar tu regla de mantener el juego en el campo…-

- bien…-

- bien…- Luisa se cruzó de brazos esperando que Clark la liberara.

- no…no está bien…- él dijo, recapacitando.

- Clark…ni lo intentes…- dijo ella empujándolo para que se moviera. Clark se encogió de hombros.

- tendré que hacerlo a mi manera…- tomó a Luisa por la cintura y la cargó llevándola hasta el escritorio. La dejó caer con rudeza sobre el mueble que ahora le pertenecía a él.

- ¡eso me dolió…!- Luisa le golpeó el pecho. Clark le agarró las muñecas, evitándole así que pudiera golpearlo. Le dio un rápido beso…

- te extrañé, Luisa…- él se sonrojó, porque Clark Kent no era de las personas más abiertas que conocía.

- yo también Smallville…- y él ya iba a besarla de nuevo cuando Luisa lo detuvo.

- ¿y cómo está Lana…?-

- bien…rompió el compromiso conmigo y se fue a vivir con su tía a Star City…-

- lo siento…- _Luisa se sintió mal, pero a la vez pudo oír esas bellas palabras como un coro de ángeles…música para sus oídos..._

- no, no lo sientas…gracias a ti vuelvo a ser yo…-

- me alegra oír eso…-

- entonces…-

- ¿entonces qué…?-

- no vas a decirme nada…-

- ¿de qué…?-

- si me aceptas…-

- ¿quieres decir…c…como es..poso…?- Clark asintió y el sonrojo en ambos se intensificó.

- esta vez con padrinos, testigos, invitados, pastel, vestido, traje, fiesta…todo eso…¿qué te parece?- la cara de él se llenó de jovialidad. _Estaba emocionado._

- no lo sé…tengo que pensarlo…- y Clark se quedó serio. Luisa se rió.

- estoy bromeando…- las ávidas manos de él se enredaron en su cintura, y las piernas de ella se entrelazaron en la cintura masculina.

- estamos en horas de trabajo, Kent…- y Luisa le dio un beso cargado de amor a su Smallville.

- el plan de Jor-el funcionó…- dijo él. Ella hizo un puchero…

- si…nos engañó a ambos…pero…gracias a él estamos juntos…y nada de lavados de cerebro…- Luisa se levantó del escritorio y le ayudó a Clark a acomodar sus cosas, luego fue a ver por el ventanal…Clark la abrazó por detrás. Luisa sonrió y le dijo en tono de broma...

- no te enamores de mí, pueblerino…no tengo tiempo para eso…la noticia nunca descansa…- Clark la besó.

** NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: MI MANIFIESTO PRO-LUISA **

Hola, Hola…de nuevo es un gusto enterarme de todos los reviews y todos los comentarios que me dejan. Significan que mi pequeño rato de ocio (escribir XD) es bien apreciado y sirve de algo. YA NO SÉ CÓMO DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO INCONDICIONAL Y SOBRE TODO SU PACIENCIA CUANDO ME ATRASABA EN ALGÚN CHAPTER…GRACIAS!! SON GRANDES!! Jajaja…

Desgraciadamente, me acerco al capítulo final de esta historia y no me queda más que decirles que será la cereza en el pastel, después de 10 traumáticos, cardíacos y angsty chapters…me siento increíble, porque DESTINO es una historia enteramente concebida por mí, después de ver varios capítulos de las temporadas 3 a 7 de SV. Estén atentos porq ya tengo nueva historia cocinándose…y esta vez será 'sobrenatural' y cargado de Kal-elismo…jajaja XD…

¿Ustedes se preguntarán…porqué te gusta tanto Clois, Tomarisun?...eso es fácil y sencillo de contestar…¿quién es la única chica que puede hacer reír a Clark en serio, y sacarlo de sus depresiones…? Mi respuesta=Luisa Lane. No hay más que decir. Ahhh, por cierto, cierto día X de un mes X entré a un foro donde participo en una comunidad de Smallville y vi un post que decía que Luisa se había tenido que acostar con su jefe (Grant…el 'supuesto hermano' de Lex) para conseguir empleo en el DP (Daily Planet) y obviamente esto lo posteó un Clanista. Hay que ser objetivos, yo en lo personal no me meto con Lana Lang de esa manera xq es solo un programa de TV…no hay que traumarse. Nada más falso que esto. La misma Luisa (no recuerdo si le comenta a Chloe, después de que Grant y ella deciden cortar de mutuo acuerdo la relación…) aclara que tanto Oliver como Grant 'salieron corriendo justo cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes' (o sea, cuando Luisa quería pasar al siguiente nivel, y establecer un compromiso más serio…) ¿y lo curioso? Que la mismísima Tess Mercer utiliza estas mismas palabras para referirse a Oliver. Por lo tanto, creo que el personaje de Luisa Lane, hace bastante tiempo que NO se involucra a ESE NIVEL (sexo) con ningún hombre, porque tiene miedo de que la lastimen y la dejen o la olviden…Por eso su personaje me agrada mucho…es fuerte y totalmente opuesta a Clarky. Go CLOIS! y CLOIS4EVA!!


	11. FORTALEZA

MI SEGUNDO Fic de SV!!…hope you like it!! Saben que ningún personaje de SV me pertenece así que no me demanden…lo prometido es deuda, he aquí el final de mi Fanfic, junto con mi eterno agradecimiento a todos los que siguieron esta historia. Escribir el final fue un auténtico quebradero de cabeza, pero espero que en su opinión, lo valga (a lo mejor un 50% de ustedes va a querer matarme al final del fic, y el otro 50%...buee…no estoy muy segura de las reacciones). MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS y CLOIS4EVA!!

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

** FORTALEZA **

** SULLIVAN PLACE #1938, METRÓPOLIS...AÑO 2015... **

No se había sentido mejor en su vida, que en el presente estado de ensoñación en el que se encontraba desde hace 3 años. Luisa Lane se movió juntándose al cuerpo masculino detrás de ella. Clark la abrazó con fuerza. Luisa vio ambas manos entrelazadas en su cintura y la calidez de sus sentimientos por él la hizo preguntarse si estar a su lado no era un sueño más, o una ilusión que su mente le jugaba. El brillo de las argollas de boda en la mano de ambos, la convenció de que no era un sueño, y que por fin había encontrado a su 'Jonathan Kent'…sonrió con profunda alegría y se acurrucó un poco más contra él. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse. _Tenían invitados..._Clark le dio un beso en la mejilla a Luisa y se separó de ella para darles espacio a los intrusos. Luisa también se separó un poco más de él, atenta a las risas infantiles dentro de su recámara. Los sintió trepando a la cama, y se colocó viendo a Clark de frente, y esperando por la sorpresa de la interrupción…

- hola extraños…- los 2 pequeños de 3 años recién cumplidos se recostaron entre sus padres.

- hoda ma…- la pequeña Lara Joanne se acomodó entre los brazos de su padre, mientras el pequeño Jonathan hacía lo mismo con Luisa. Clark los miró con orgullo, y al punto que los ojos se le aguaron de alegría. _Tener una familia e hijos propios era lo último que él pensó que podría sucederle...y estaba agradecido por eso._

- ¿pesadillas…?- preguntó Clark sin romper contacto visual con su esposa, mientras miraba de reojo a sus hijos.

- no…tuve un sueño donde vodaba…y duego me despedté y estaba fdotando…me pegué en mi cabezita con ed techo…- dijo Lara, con el típico tono de pronunciación todavía infantil por la edad que tenía. Luisa se tapó la boca para evitar reírse, al ver a Clark abrir los ojos, gratamente sorprendido por las habilidades de su hija.

- ven acá, princesa…- y Clark abrazó a su hija. Luisa se sintió contagiada por el amor familiar reinando en el ambiente. Lane abrazó a Jonathan...

- ¿y tú, Jonathan…soñaste lo mismo que tu hermana?- preguntó Luisa curiosa, y esperando que su adormilado hijo le respondiera.

- nop…yo soñé que vodaba con Supedman...y duego yo también me despedté y mi hedmana y yo estábamos adiba...en ed techo...vodando como Supedman...- dijo Jonathan emocionado y mirando fijamente a su madre.

- la platica sobre el vuelo va a tener que apresurarse, Smallville…- dijo Luisa, y Clark rodó los ojos. Los niños lentamente se abandonaron en brazos de Morfeo, ante las miradas protectoras de sus padres.

- ¿qué pasa, Clark?- preguntó Luisa poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla y recargándose sobre su costado con su codo como punto de apoyo.

- quería…quería darte las gracias, Luisa…-

- ¿darme las gracias...por qué...?-

- por ser mi esposa, por darme hijos, por amarme…por todo…- Luisa suspiró y logró extender su mano hasta donde Clark se encontraba, le acarició la mejilla y después los labios.

- yo soy quien debe estar agradecida contigo Clark…por todo lo que tú ya mencionaste...- Luisa se rió y Clark le besó la mano. Clark devolvió la mirada a sus hijos y sonrió con satisfacción, y luego miró a Luisa con amorosa devoción. Una sonrisa en modo 'Kal-el' se le apareció en el rostro.

- creo que necesitan un hermanito…- Clark dejó salir estas palabras y Luisa enarcó una ceja.

- ohh...no te preocupes por eso...con lo mucho que hemos estado 'practicando'...probablemente en unos meses les damos la noticia de otro miembro en la familia...-

- para mi nunca es suficiente...- dijo Kent con picardía. Luisa se rió y se sonrojó.

- ¿estás seguro que no has sido expuesto a la kriptonita roja últimamente...?-

- no, mis reacciones son provocadas enteramente por ti, Luisa...-

- ¿entonces soy como la kriptonita roja...?-

- mucho peor...me volviste adicto a ti, Lane...- y dicho esto, Clark se incorporó y cuidando de no despertar a sus hijos, se inclinó sobre ellos, para alcanzar a Luisa y darle un beso. La sesión de besos se prolongó...

- el sentimiento es mutuo, Sr. Kent...- Luisa le dijo entre besos.

- es la primera vez que ambos coincidimos en algo, Sra. Kent...- Clark le mordió juguetonamente el labio inferior a su esposa, y esta le pegó con suavidad en el hombro al ver que el movimiento en la cama, amenazaba con despertar a sus retoños.

- no te acostumbres a eso, Smallville...-

- nunca, Lane...nunca...- Clark volvió a moverse quedando en un extremo, con sus hijos en medio, y Luisa en el otro extremo de la cama. Luisa habló.

- me gustaría tener una familia grande...- Clark tragó saliva.

- ¿cuánto significa 'grande', para ti...?- Luisa sonrió.

- hmm...8...10...12 hijos...eso es grande...-

- ¿no crees que son demasiados...?-

- no...las familias grandes también viven felices...-

- Luisa...no me digas que volviste a ver esa película...-

- ¿cuál...? no sé de qué hablas...-

- la que, si no mal recuerdo, me obligaste a ver hace una semana...- Jonathan se movió inquieto y Luisa tuvo que bajar la voz.

- no te obligué a verla...además...no niegues que todos esos niños eran lindos...una gran familia feliz...a mi si me gustó la película...- Luisa lo vio con ojos de ensoñación. Clark la miró fijamente.

- ¿solo la película...o también tiene algo que ver el tal 'Charlie'...?- Lane lo miró tratando de no reírse.

- oww! Mi esposito está celoso...- Luisa hizo un puchero, y le acarició la mejilla a su esposo. Clark rodó los ojos.

- te la pasaste babeando cada que aparecía en escena, Luisa...-

- ¡no es cierto!...sabes...creo que a veces exageras, Smallville...-

- otra vez nos desviamos del tema...-

- correcto...y esta vez no fue mi culpa...-

- Luisa...-

- como sea...Clark...prefiero una familia grande...-

- no quiero que te pase nada, Luisa...- él sonó preocupado. Lane entendió.

- entonces...no se diga más...no más 'prácticas' diarias en un futuro, Sr. Kent...- ahora fue el turno para Clark de hacer un puchero de desaprobación.

- sabes Luisa...mejor olvida lo que dije...tienes razón...una familia grande siempre es mejor...- Lane se rio, y Clark se sonrojó.

- Smallville pervertido...-

- no puedo evitarlo...- dijo él sonriendo cautivadoramente y encogiéndose de hombros.

- sabía que dirías eso...- Luisa volvió a sonreír y se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a sus hijos. En un acto de extrema intimidad mezclado con sensualidad, Clark se incorporó, y en absoluto silencio le ayudó a ponerse la bata a Luisa; sin romper el candente contacto visual.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_Caos...confusión...temor...dolor...agonía...las palabras definían correctamente lo que estaba sintiendo; y a la vez reflejaban todo lo que estaba sucediendo en Metrópolis. Media ciudad había sido evacuada.... _Una Luisa Lane con 3 meses de embarazo llegó hasta el edificio donde trabajaba. Aparcó con rapidez y entró. Los ascensores seguían funcionando y casi no había gente. Llegó hasta el techo, donde se encontraba la emblemática figura. Caminó de un lado a otro, sumamente nerviosa; y mirando de vez en cuando la ciudad. Los incendios, los apagones, los edificios derrumbados y demás construcciones casi colapsándose, aumentaron su nerviosismo. _Clark..._dijo ella en un murmullo. Sabia que él la escucharía...y así fue.

- Luisa...- la capa roja que portaba, ondeaba al viento; casi como en una visión mágica. Clark la miró consternado.

- Superman...- ella corrió a abrazarlo, y consciente de que para proteger su identidad, siempre debía procurar llamarlo de esa forma.

- Luisa...¿qué haces aquí...? ¡Te dije que te quedaras en Nueva York con los niños...!- la cara seria de Lane tuvo el efecto deseado, porque logro sacarlo de su fase de ira. La tomó por los brazos y la acercó a él.

- ya sé que soy una terca...¡pero no voy a dejar que me apartes de tu lado...!- Luisa lo abrazó con fuerza. Él aspiró el aroma floral de su cabello, y acarició las ondas castañas que tanto lo volvían loco.

- entiende por favor...no puedes estar aquí...y menos en tu estado...- Clark volvió a abrazarla y le tocó con suavidad el vientre aún plano, dejándole sentir el amor paternal a su hijo o hija..._antes de que..._

- tenía que verte...tu madre y los niños están bien...-

- ¿en serio...?- la cara de él se iluminó ante la mención de sus hijos.

- si...pero extrañan a su padre...-

- lo siento...-

- no te disculpes...este es tu deber, y lo entiendo...el mundo te necesita...y yo estuve consciente de eso cuando me casé contigo...- Luisa volvió a abrazarlo mientras delineaba con los dedos, la S del escudo.

- tienes que irte, Luisa...-

- no...no me pidas que me vaya...por favor...- las lagrimas quisieron aparecer por un instante en los ojos de Lane, pero recuperó la compostura justo a tiempo. _Superman no necesitaba lágrimas en un momento como este...necesitaba a alguien a su lado, apoyándolo..._

- no puedo pelear, contigo aquí...- Luisa captó la emoción de sus trémulas palabras. _Temía por ella...por su vida...porque tal vez no volvería a verla si moría..._

- te amo...- ella dijo y le dio un beso cargado con pasión y temor.

- yo también te amo, Luisa...- volvieron a besarse, y se separaron, viéndose fijamente a los ojos por leves instantes. Clark la tomó en brazos y de un brinco despegó hacia los cielos con su esposa en brazos.

** OFICINAS CORPORATIVAS DE QUEEN INDUSTRIES...HELIPUERTO... **

- Torre Vigía...aquí Arquero...conteste Torre Vigia...- Oliver Queen trató de establecer contacto nuevamente con Chloe mediante su dispositivo Bluetooth. Nada...la línea estaba muerta.

- los refuerzos vienen en camino, Arquero...- la débil voz de Dinah tratando de hablar con Oliver mediante su Bluetooth pudo escucharse por breves momentos. _Después solo estática..._

- ¿qué hay Ollie...?- saludó Bart, llegando a supervelocidad.

- aún nada...Canario confirmó que Aquaman y Cyborg ya vienen...-

- ¿y el Explorador...?-

- fue a cerciorarse de que Luisa llegara a Metrópolis de una sola pieza...- Bart se rió. Se calló cuando vio a su amigo aterrizando en el helipuerto del edificio.

- Oliver...me prometiste que mantendrías a Luisa lejos de esto...- Superman se dirigió al arquero esmeralda con un tono de advertencia. Oliver simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- lo intenté Explorador...pero tu esposa no es una persona muy fácil de convencer...-

- Arquero...aquí Torre Vigía...responda Arquero...- la voz de Chloe se dejó escuchar con potencia.

- Aquí Arquero...¿qué pasa Torre Vigía...?-

- Tengo a Canario, a Amazona y a Zee en línea...activen sus dispositivos para rastrearlos...-

-entendido...tomen...- y Oliver les entregó a Clark y a Bart, sus correspondientes Bluetooth. AC y Victor llegaron justo a tiempo para que les fueran entregados sus comunicadores.

- Torre Vigía...Aquaman, Cyborg, Impulso, Explorador y Arquero en línea...-

- entendido, Arquero...acabo de establecer contacto con Cazador...llegará ahí en unos minutos...-

- ¿tenemos noticias de Linterna y Guardián Nocturno...?-

- afirmativo Arquero...Nocturno acaba de salir de Gotham...Linterna está llegando en estos instantes...debe estar cerca de ustedes...- John Jones y Hal Jordan fueron los siguientes en unirse a la pequeña reunión de la recién creada Liga de la Justicia. Se pusieron en línea al igual que los demás.

- Hola Chloe...- Clark se apoderó de la comunicación. Chloe sonrió al otro lado de la línea.

- hola, Clark...digo Superman...digo Explorador...- Bart se rió e interrumpió la conversación.

- Chloeiciosa!...hola nena...oye que te parece si después de que pase todo esto, te invito a cenar...¿aceptas...?- Chloe se rió.

- hola Impulso...no necesito recordarte que estoy casada ¿verdad...?- Bart se rió y los demás se le quedaron viendo con pena por sus actitudes tan despreocupadas de adolescente.

- tenía que intentarlo...- dijo Bart soltando una risita traviesa. Luisa se cruzó de hombros.

- ¿Explorador...?¿me pasé horas matando mis neuronas para ponerte un nombre...y te siguen llamando Explorador...?- Luisa se cruzó de brazos, y Ollie y Clark le sonrieron.

- es solo un nombre clave, Luisa...- Oliver quiso interrumpir a la parejita.

- tengo en línea a Guardián Nocturno...está llegando a Metrópolis...-

- entendido Torre Vigía...Liga completa en línea y comenzando con operativo...- Clark contestó por su Bluetooth.

- aquí Torre Vigía...tenemos problemas con la comunicación y el sistema de rastreo y posicionamiento...esperen unos momentos, a ver si puedo restablecer la secuencia de comandos...-

- afirmativo Torre Vigía...estamos a la espera...- el equipo de superhéroes se quedó en silencio, y mirando planos señalizados con la posible localización del Destructor en Metrópolis, por aproximadamente 5 minutos.

- Torre Vigía a Explorador...depuración de código completa...Sistema de rastreo y GPS activados...direccionamiento satelital en línea...inicien operación...Nocturno ya llegó...- Bruno Díaz fue el último en llegar. Luisa lo saludó con cortesía, y Clark como pocas veces se mostró un poco celoso del otro multimillonario miembro de la liga.

- Torre Vigía en fase de Stand By...- fue lo último que escucharon de Chloe.

- empecemos...- Clark iba a tomar impulso para volar y adelantarse a sus compañeros, pero Luisa lo detuvo.

- Superman...prométeme que vas a dejar que te ayuden...-

- Luisa...-

- hablo en serio...¡prométemelo!...- su esposa se veía adorable con esa cara de preocupación, pero Clark en el fondo detestaba ser el culpable.

- no te preocupes Luisa...Explorador no puede tener siempre toda la diversión para él...- dijo Díaz con seriedad.

- bien Bruno...porque ahora mismo estoy confiando en ustedes para que eviten que mi esposo se mate...- Clark le sonrió y la abrazó.

- Arquero...aquí Canario...¿me escuchas Arquero...?- la voz de Dinah rompió el ensimismamiento de Oliver al ver a Clark y a Luisa tan juntos y unidos.

- aquí Arquero...¿qué sucede Canario...?-

- Amazona, Zee y yo estamos en el helipuerto del edificio LuthorCorp...esperamos ordenes...repito, esperamos ordenes...el GPS indica localización del objetivo...-

- levanten vuelo...repito...levanten vuelo...nos vemos en la Zona Cero...vamos para allá...- con un leve movimiento de cabeza, todos los demás entendieron la orden silenciosa del arquero esmeralda. Clark se despidió de Luisa con un último beso.

- Clark...te amo...con el traje y sin él. Cuídate y regresa a salvo...- _el Martian Manhunter se quedó al lado del Kriptoniano y de su mujer, como un acto para reconfortar a la mujer humana._ Oliver le pidió a Luisa que entrara en uno de los mini jets, para que la llevaran a salvo de vuelta a Nueva York. Lane iba subiendo con lentitud los escalones, cuando de pronto, dio la media vuelta y regresó corriendo hasta Clark; para volverlo a besar.

- te amo, Clark, te amo...por favor cuídate...- dijo ella susurrándole al oído, mientras lo abrazaba.

- te amo Luisa...diles a los niños que papá los ama...- Luisa se sintió a punto de dejar brotar las lagrimas de impotencia por no poder ayudar de otra forma a su marido. Oliver la tomó de la mano y casi la obligó a entrar al mini jet...ella se asomó por la ventana y agitando la mano, se despidió de su esposo. John Jones observó la tristeza en los ojos de Clark. _Porque tal vez él sabía que no regresaría a los brazos de Luisa..._

- Kal-el...tu padre está orgulloso de ti...has madurado y crecido con ella a tu lado...-

- ella es mi fortaleza, John...-

- Explorador...aquí Torre Vigía...localización de Doomsday confirmada...efectuar maniobra de emergencia para llegar a Zona Cero...objetivo: Metrópolis Main Street y Wallnut...¿me recibes, Explorador?-

- afirmativo Torre Vigía...vamos para allá...- Clark asintió. Jones habló.

- vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer...- dicho esto, John empezó a volar, lo mismo que Superman y Linterna Verde; mientras los otros entraban al segundo mini jet. Luisa pudo ver a la distancia a su esposo junto con Jones y Jordan, emprendiendo el vuelo hacia la parte más devastada de la ciudad, mientras eran seguidos de cerca por el segundo mini jet.

- mi corazón se va contigo, Smallville...- murmuró ella sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

** FIN **

** NOTAS DE LA AUTORA... **

Wow...me sorprendí a mi misma. Esto fue producto de una noche de insomnio. Esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, y en particular así me imagino yo que deberían estar terminando (si no en esta 8ª temporada, pues entonces la 9ª...) Smallville. Aquí muestro que nuestros superhéroes favoritos acaban de fundar la famosa Liga, y van a ayudar (en mi versión, of course) a Superman a pelear contra Doomsday...que mala soy, por que conozco el desenlace de esa batalla y el panorama al menos poco tiempo después de, no es muy alentador. Pero...the Last son of Krypton can't die...así que regresa from the dead...creo que gracias a la intervención de Jor-el...no he leído el comic completo de Doomsday, así que disculparan mi indiorancia respecto a ciertas partes del tema de la 'milagrosa resurrección' XD. Los nombres clave para cada miembro de la Liga, notarán que son distintos de los originales...pequeño cambio de parte de Tomarisun...jojojo cruel...

Amazona=Diana/Mujer Maravilla/Wonder Woman.

Canario= Dinah Lance/Black Canary/Canario Negro.

Zee= es el alias de Zatanna Zatara.

Guardián Nocturno= Bruno Díaz/nuestro adorado e incomprendido Batman.

Cazador=John Jones/Martian Manhunter.

Linterna=Hal Jordan/2º Linterna Verde/Green Lantern.

Aquaman= Arthur Curry.

Cyborg= Victor Stone (según mis fuentes de SV).

Arquero= (aquí le cambié al típico flecha verde...) Oliver Queen/Green Arrow/Flecha Verde/Emerald Archer.

Impulso= Bart Allen.

Explorador/BoyScout= Clark Kent/Superman/the Man of Steel.

Sullivan Place #1938, Metrópolis= es el lugar donde viven Luisa y Clark ya casados.

Broome Street #55, Metrópolis= dirección previa de residencia de Luisa Lane (durante su soltería).

En esta última parte del fic, exploro lo que en un futuro sería la pelea Superman vs Doomsday. Desde mi punto de vista, creo que Doomsday no empieza su sendero de destrucción hasta haber completado su transformación y volverse más fuerte; como pueden ser días, semanas, e incluso años (yo me guío por esta opción de años...); porque para volverse el Destructor kriptoniano necesita esas transformaciones. Doomsday no se manifiesta (según mi fic) hasta años después de que Clarky ya es Superman.

*qrioso...di indirectas de una película cuyo tema central es una caótica y 'gran familia'...¿les suena el nombre de 'Charlie...Baker...'? jojojojo XD...pequeña bromita involucrando a Tom Welling...sorry me declaro culpable...otra vez gracias por su paciencia y REVIEWS, y me despido con un HASTA PRONTO!!


End file.
